Fire Emblem Rekka no Ken
by Xio89
Summary: Lyndis ya esta por enfrentarse a su ultima batalla, ya solo Lundgren y su ejercito se interponen entre ella y su enfermo abuelo. ¡Capitulo 12 listo!
1. Chapter 1

**Este es el primer Fanfic que escribo sobre uno de mis juegos favoritos espero que aquellos que lo lean lo disfruten y no duden en corregir mis errores para que estos no se vuelvan a repetir en los capitulos siguientes.**

**Disclaimer****: Todos los personajes de Fire Emblem son propiedad de Nintendo. Este fanfics es propiedad de whiterose.**

* * *

**Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken.**

**En el pasado hombres y dragones convivieron juntos en el mundo**

**Era una paz fundada en la sabiduría que se prolongó durante muchas generaciones.**

**Pero todo cambio cuando los hombres perturbaron este equilibrio con un ataque súbito**

**La especie humana se enfrentó a los dragones en una guerra despiadada**

**Que sacudió los cimientos del mundo, se le llamo LA BATIDA.**

**Derrotados y humillados, los dragones desaparecieron del reino.**

**Con el tiempo los hombres reconstruyeron y expandieron sus dominios por la tierra**

**Y las islas de más allá.**

**Han transcurrido mil años desde aquella aciaga época….**

**Prologo: ****La Mujer de las Llanuras.**

-¿Te has despertado ya? Te encontré inconsciente en el campo.-

_Al despertare se encontró a una bella joven junto a ella, de largo cabello, tomado por una larga moña y tenia unos profundos ojos color esmeralda._

-¿Dónde estoy?...y… ¿Quién eres?-

-Mi nombre es Lyn, soy de la tribu Lorca, no tienes por qué asustarte, no te haré daño… mientras estés en mi casa estarás a salvo.¿Podrías decirme quien eres? ¿Recuerdas cual es tu nombre?-

_Lyn se sentó en la cama esperando a que su inesperado huésped respondiera a estas preguntas. Era una chica que tenia una larga cabellera castaña un tanto ondulada en sus puntas, esta le llegaba hasta media espalda y sus ojos eran del mismo color que su cabello. Vestía unas especie de calzas negras, en la parte superior llevaba un vestido color violeta que le llegaba hasta media pierna. Además, para que su cabello no cayera sobre sus ojos, lo tenía sujetado por unas orquillas a cada lado. La niña trato de levantarse pero al apoyarse un fuerte y punzante dolor hizo que cayera hacia un lado, en ese momento fue que se dio cuenta que tenia el brazo derecho vendado hasta el hombro._

-Pero que…

-¿Estás bien?, cuando te encontré inconsciente en las llanuras tenias una gran herida en tu brazo, no se encuentra fracturado pero por la envergadura de la herida, yo creo que no podrás realizar esfuerzo alguno por un buen tiempo.

-Ya veo… agradezco tus intenciones… ¡Cielos! ¡Que mal educada he sido! aún no me presento; mi nombre es Lila

-¿Lila? Es un nombre bastante extraño…pero no me hagas caso.-

- Puedo darme cuenta que por tus ropas te encuentras de viaje. ¿Qué te trae a las llanuras de Sacae? ¿Podrías contármelo? -

- Bueno la verdad es que yo….

_Se vio interrumpida por un fuerte ruido que procedía desde afuera._

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué a sido ese ruido?-

_Lyn se levantó bruscamente de la cama y se dirigió hasta la puerta. –_Voy a ver que pasa, no te muevas de aquí Lila.- _Mientras salía por la puerta la otra chica hizo caso omiso de la orden y se levantó para seguirla. Justo en el momento en que iba a salir, Lyn ya venia de vuelta..._

-¡Son bandidos! Deben haber bajado desde las montañas de Bern. Lo más probable es que quieran asaltar los pueblos que se encuentran en la zona. Tengo que detenerlos. Mientras no vengan más bandidos podré derrotarlos. Lo mejor será que te quedes aquí Lila, en este lugar podrás permanecer a salvo.

- _Luego de poner una espada en el cinturón se dirigió a la entrada pero una mano la sujeto._

_-¡_Espera! Yo voy contigo, puedo ayudarte con los bandidos.

-¿Realmente quieres ayudarme? Puedo ver que tienes una katana contigo, pero con el estado en que está tu brazo no creo que la puedas esgrimir.

-Bueno…tienes razón… ¡Pero soy una estratega también! Puedo aconsejarte en el campo de batalla.

-Una estratega…es una profesión bastante extraña pero esta bien para mí, iremos juntas pero mantente cerca de mí.

-De acuerdo, permíteme evaluar el terreno en primer lugar-

_La muchacha sacó un catalejo de su bolsillo y comenzó a ver los campos a través de ellos._

-¿Y? ¿Cómo ves la situación Lila?

-No esta mal, solo hay dos bandidos, creo que podrás con ellos sin problemas pero debes tomártelo con calma y seguir mis instrucciones al pie de la letra. Los bandidos están a considerable distancia uno del otro esa será nuestra ventaja, mientras vengan de a uno será mas fácil para ti. Tratemos de acercarnos al primero lo más silenciosamente para tomarlo por sorpresa.

-Comprendo, a por el entonces.-

_Las dos chicas aprovecharon el frondoso pasto para moverse en silencio, y sin ser vistas, hacia el bandido que se encontraba mas cerca de ellas, pero a mitad de camino Lyn pisó una rama y el sonido que esta produjo llamó inmediatamente la atención del bandido, el cual se exaltó._

-¡Maldición! El bandido se ha dado cuenta de nuestra presencia, se dirige hacia nosotras, creo que mejor será que tomes la iniciativa Lyn.

-¡Entiendo! Déjamelo todo a mí.

_Lyn se acerco rápidamente hacia el bandido, con una velocidad que impresionó a Lila la espadachín se posicionó junto al bandido propinándole dos cortes en su cuerpo, lo que enfureció al hombre el cual levanto su hacha y logro rosar uno de sus brazos. A pesar del dolor que Lyn sentía, sujetó firmemente su espada dándole un golpe fatal al sujeto en el estomago acabando con el._

-¡Lyn! ¿Te encuentras bien? Tu brazo esta sangrando mucho, déjame verlo.

-Estoy bien Lila… no es nada, aún puedo seguir.

¡No digas estupideces! Si vas contra el otro sujeto con una herida como esta lo único que provocaras será que te maten.

_Lila con una de sus manos agarro a Lyn fuertemente mientras que con la otra registraba uno de los bolsillos de su pequeño bolso que tenia amarrado a la cintura._

_-¡_La encontré! Tomate esto, con eso debería ser suficiente para que la herida de tu brazo desaparezca.

-Gr-gracias, ahora vamos por el otro bandido que se encuentra cerca de aquella Ger.

-Me parece bien, ¡Vamos!

_Ambas muchachas se acercaron hasta la Ger en donde se encontraba el otro bandido, este se dio cuenta de la presencia y se dispuso con su hacha lista para matarlas sin piedad alguna._

-¿Quién te has creído? ¿Acaso crees que podéis resistir ante Batta la Bestia? _Dijo aquel hombre a la joven nómada con cierta ira al ver que su compañero había sido muerto._

_Lyn ataco primero. Luego de intercambiar un par de golpes, ambos retrocedieron; parecían bastantes agotados._

-Uf!!! Este tipo es bastante fuerte, tendré que emplearme bien para poder acabar con el. ¡Lila! Si este hombre me llegara a derrotar deberás huir de inmediato.

-¡Que! ¡Espera Lyn! _La nómada hizo caso omiso a las palabras de la joven estratega y se dirigió una vez más en contra de Batta, pero en esta oportunidad fue el hombre quien atacó primero; fue con todo contra Lyn… parecía que era el fin, pero ésta con una gran agilidad y un poco de suerte logró esquivar el hacha, luego le dio un corte en su pierna, al quedar el bandido inmovilizado le dio un ultimo golpe dándole fin a la pelea._

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo has?... _El bandido cayó sobre sus rodillas aún incrédulo por su derrota, pero pasados unos segundos este termino de caer al suelo muerto. Al ver esto Lyn volvió con la joven Lila._

-Uf!!! Por fin lo he derrotado, perdóname si te he asustado.

-¡En que diablos estabas pensando Lyn! ¡Mírate! Estas sangrando, la herida de tu brazo se ha vuelto a abrir, no debiste actuar por tu cuenta, si hubieras escuchado las ultimas palabras que tenia que decirte no estarías herida, ¿que hubiese hecho si ese bandido te mataba eh? ¿Es que acaso estabas sorda cuando te dije que siguieras mis instrucciones? Yo…yo…_la niña no pudo terminar estas palabras ya que sus ojos se cerraron y se precipito contra el suelo pero Lyn consiguió sujetarla antes de que se golpeara._

-¡Lila!... ¡Me escuchas!, ¡Lila…!

_Al otro día…_

-¿Te has despertado ya?

-¿Qué me sucedió…?

-Perdiste el conocimiento de repente, la lucha de ayer te debía de suponer un buen esfuerzo.

-Ya veo…

-¿ya te sientes mejor?

- Eso creo… ¡espera un momento!

_La niña se levanto con la cara roja de la cama aun tambaleante y apuntó a Lyn con su dedo la cual parecía un poco desconcertada por la situación._

_-_¡Tu!

-mmm? ¿Yo que?

-¡Ya lo recuerdo! Te estaba dando una reprimenda...

-Ya déjalo quieres, estoy bien no me pasó nada en el brazo, además…no quieres desmayarte como ayer…

-No digas estupideces…yo…

_Lila sintió como las piernas le comenzaron a fallar y cayó sobre la cama, entonces Lyn soltó una gran carcajada._

-jajajajaja… ¿Ya lo ves? ¿Para ser tan pequeña eres muy chispita no crees?

-¡pe-pequeña! ¡Me estas diciendo pequeña!

-(¡Guau! No creí que tuviese ese complejo.) _Pensó Lyn al verla refunfuñar como un bebé agitando sus bracitos hacia arriba y abajo. _Vale vale, lo siento si te ofendí.

-…

-Debes de estar hambrienta, porque no pasamos a la mesa a tomar desayuno mejor, ¿te parece?

-¡Claro! Estoy muerta de hambre.

_Ambas chicas se sentaron alrededor de una pequeña mesita, donde las esperaba un contundente desayuno compuesto de pan, huevos y tocino._

-¡Genial! Se ve delicioso.

Oye, Lila…quiero hablar sobre cierto asunto contigo.

-¿Asunto?.._._

-Tienes experiencia en el arte de la guerra, es algo evidente, ¿Me dejas viajar contigo?

-¿Q-q-que? Viajar conmigo – _parecía algo asombrada por la pregunta- _¿pero que hay de tu familia? ¿No tendrías primero que pedir la autorización de tus padres antes de pensar en un viaje?

-¿Qué? ¿Qué les pida permiso a mis padres? –_Su rostro mostró tristeza y sus ojos se humedecieron- _Mi padre y mi Madre…murieron hace seis meses.

-Yo…no lo sabia, lo siento mucho…

-Soy la ultima de mi tribu, mi pueblo, los Lorca…nos atacaron los bandidos y mataron a muchas personas…la tribu se dispersó. Mi padre era nuestro jefe y yo quería proteger a nuestro pueblo. Pero soy muy joven y nuestras costumbres son muy antiguas. No querían a una mujer al mando…nadie me obedecía.

-Lyn…yo…lo siento mucho, entiendo tu tristeza pero…pero.. Tienes que seguir adelante, no puedes dejar que estas cosas arruinen tu vida, no creo que tus padres quieran que te la pases aquí sola como una ermitaña el resto de tus días o con el alma envenenada por la venganza.

-¡snif! Lo siento, eh estado mucho tiempo sola, ¡pero tienes razón! ¡Ya basta! No derramaré más lágrimas. ¡Muchas gracias Lila! Tus palabras me han dado ánimos. Tengo que volverme más fuerte para asi poder proteger a las personas y asi nadie más tenga que pasar por el sufrimiento que yo pasé. Ayer aprendí algo de la batalla. No me haré más fuerte quedándome aquí sola. ¡Lila! ¡Dime que me entrenarás por favor! ¡Que me llevarás en tu viaje! _Lyn tomó enérgicamente las manos de Lila esperando a que esta le diera su respuesta._

_-_Claro, claro que puedes viajar conmigo, siempre y cuando prometas que no te precipitarás en tus acciones como lo hiciste ayer. ¿De acuerdo?

-¿Aceptas? ¡Fantástico! ¡Gracias! ¡Muchas gracias! _Lyn abrazó a la chica con muchos ánimos, estaba feliz porque después de tanto tiempo por fin ya no estaba sola, podría conocer el mundo y olvidarse de todas sus tristezas._ –Tú serás mi maestra estratega y yo seré tu mejor guerrera, ¡Lo conseguiremos! ¿No crees?

-¡por supuesto! Seremos las mejores jejejejeje….

_Luego de un buen rato de conversación…_

-Oye Lila.

-mmm…dime Lyn.

-Ayer, antes de la batalla estábamos conversando sobre ti, me ibas a contar porque estabas de viaje.

-Bueno…Yo soy de Etruria.

-¡Etruria! Pero eso esta bastante lejos, ¿y porque estas de viaje?

-Es una historia bastante larga...

-_Lyn vio como por primera vez los ojos de la chica se tornaron un tanto tristes, pero de repente al tomar la katana estos se volvieron muy fríos…_

_-_Estoy buscando a una persona.

-¡ya veo! Y a quien buscas, a un familiar, algún amigo o quizás a tu novio.

-hay…cierta persona a quien debo...matar...

_Lyn se exaltó al escuchar eso, por un momento pudo sentir un aura asesina que emanaba de la niña, pero esta se desvaneció tan rápido como apareció._

_-_(Una venganza…) _Lyn no pudo evitar sentir compasión por la niña, y al mismo tiempo entenderla claramente, ella también lo único que quería era buscar venganza con aquellos bandidos que le arrebataron la vida a la gente de su tribu, ya podia entender mejor cuando su amiga le dijo que sus padres no querrian que envenenara su alma con la venganza, lo decia porque ella misma ya se encontraba en esa situación._

-Lyn…

-¡Que! Ah…lo siento creo que me perdí en mis pensamientos.

-Ya veo…¿Es por lo que te acabo de decir?…aun quieres viajar conmigo.

-¡por supuesto!

-¡Eh!

-Lila…a pesar de lo que me dices puedo darme cuenta de que posees un corazón bondadoso, no se que es lo que sucedió en tu pasado, y voy a entender si es que aún no estas preparada para decírmelo, pero lo que si se es que ahora somos amigas.

-Lyn...muchas gracias por tus palabras de confianza.

-¡Claro que si! ¡Ya veras! Conoceremos nuevos y hermosos lugares por todo Elibe y también conoceremos a muchas vida es muy hermosa para desperdiciarla, ¿No crees?.

.Gracias (Lyn…a pesar de lo poco que te conozco intentas ayudarme a pesar de que tu misma tienes un lucha interna con el resentimiento que sientes hacia aquellos que mataron a tus padres y el resto de tu tribu; eso te hace una mujer increíble, me gustaría ser tan fuerte como tu lo eres, no quiero que tu arruines tu vida como yo estoy arruinando la mia.) _Lila le dio una dulce sonrisa a su amiga prometiéndose así misma que al menos intentaría limpiar su corazón del odio, tal vez, en una de esas, logre que su pasado deje de atormentarla pero mientras cargue con esa katana… _

-Cambiando de tema, por tu aspecto puedo estimar que no tienes más de quince, máximo dieciséis años… por lo que puedo apreciar…

¡Quince! –_la chica parecía bastante ofendida al oír estas palabras. Lyn se sintió incomoda al ver la reacción de su amiga._

-que...que edad tienes… _dijo Lyn con cierta vocecita nerviosa._

- Hace poco que cumplí dieciocho –_Dijo la niña levantándose de la silla y cruzando los brazos con cierto orgullo-_

-¡Que! Dieciocho…hablas en serio…pero…pero ¿realmente tienes mi edad?

_La sorpresa de Lyn era algo evidente ya que a pesar de tener la misma edad, ella era considerablemente más baja, sólo le llegaba a los hombros. Ahora ya tenía más que claro por qué el complejo con su estatura._

-¿Por qué te sorprende?

-¡No por nada! – Bueno, lo mejor será que desayunemos y luego nos preparemos para irnos, arreglaré mi mochila para poder salir lo antes posible.

_Las chicas tomaron todo lo necesario para su viaje, una muda de ropa, sus respectivas katanas, comida, pociones, algunos implementos para cocinar, una pequeña carpa y frazadas para la noche las que pusieron en el caballo de Lyn._

-Ya esta todo listo, bien Lila creo que podemos comenzar con nuestro viaje.

-Vamos entonces.

_Las chicas abandonaron la Ger en que Lyn había vivido toda su vida, junto con dejar su casa atrás también decidió que dejaría en su pasado todas las tristezas que estos últimos meses le habían causado tanto sufrimiento, en el camino aprovechó las instancias para dejar unas flores en la tumba de sus padres y prometerles que cuando regresase seria una mujer mucho más fuerte tal como lo era su madre y que también se convertiría en una de las mejores espadachines tal cual como lo fue su querido padre._

…_..........................................................................................Fin epilogo..............................................................................................................._

* * *

**¿Y? ¿Que tal les parecio? Espero que les guste, el siguiente capitulo ya lo tengo casi listo asi que no tardare mucho en subirlo solo debo arreglarle algunos detallitos. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capitulo 1: **__**Encuentro.**_

_**La estratega Lila y la joven espadachín Lyn.**_

_**Una pareja extraña, en un viaje aun más extraño.**_

_**Pensando en prepararse para el camino,**_

_**Se dirigen a Bulgar, el centro comercial más grande de Sacae.**_

_**Sin que se lo espere, Lyn descubrirá algo que cambiará su vida para siempre.**_

-¡Lila por aquí! –_Lyn parecía muy emocionada por llegar a la ciudad, mientras que Lila se veía un tanto agotada tratando de seguirle el paso a su amiga mientras tiraba de las riendas del caballo._

_-_¡Lyn! Espérame por favor.

-¡Date prisa! ésta es Bulgar, la mayor ciudad de Sacae. Deberíamos aprovisionarnos para el viaje.

-Vaya, si que es grande; nunca imaginé que existiera una ciudad de tal tamaño en Sacae.

_Lila parecía una niña pequeña mirando a un lado y a otro arrastrando a Lyn para todos los puestos que le llamaban la atención, parecía disfrutar ampliamente la situación. Pero al llegar a la plaza para descansar un momento…_

_-_¡Ay, Corazón! ¡Que deslumbrante belleza!

¡Eh! –_Lyn se sorprendió al ver a un apuesto joven pero que con cierto aire de arrogancia, se acercaba a ellas, era más alto que Lyn, tenía cabello y ojos castaños, un cinto en su frente impedía que su cabellera le tapara los ojos. Además vestía con una armadura de color verde, lo que la hizo suponer que era caballero de alguna casa noble. Aunque Lila estaba distraída con las tiendas al darse cuenta de la presencia de aquel hombre se agarró del brazo de Lyn y comenzó a clavarle una mirada de desconfianza, mientras se ocultaba tras su amiga._

-Espera, hermosa dama. ¿No me concederá la gracia de darme su nombre? O, mejor, ¿la de tu compañía?

-¿De donde eres caballero, que hablas con tanta tranquilidad a una extraña?

-¡Ja! ¡Creí que no preguntarías nunca! Soy de Lycia, procedo del cantón de Caelin, Hogar de hombres impetuosos.

-Querrás decir "de insolentes imberbes y deslenguados"

_Estas palabras causaron que Lila se comenzara a reír, pero al chico no le causaron mucha gracia sintiéndose enormemente ofendido por el trato que le estaba dando la bella joven que lo había deslumbrado; pero esta no fue razón para rendirse._

-Vaya…hasta la crueldad te sienta bien.

-Vamos Lila, no tengo nada mas que hablar con este hombre.

-¡Espera por favor!

-Ya oíste a mi amiga, ¡Déjanos tranquilas!

-¡Pero que!

_Lila tomo a Lyn por un brazo y se la llevo lejos de aquel joven el cual se quedo embobado mirando como se alejaban de el, cuando recibió un manotazo en la nuca que lo sacó de sus sueños._

_-_¡Auch!

-¡Saín, mide tus palabras!

-Kent, mi buen compañero, ¿A que viene esa reprimenda?

Si tuvieras modales no tendría que ser tan severo contigo –_le dijo otro hombre de su misma altura, pero a diferencia de este, poseía una expresión bastante severa en su rostro. Tenía cabello y ojos marrones y vestía al igual que su compañero con una armadura, con la diferencia que la suya era color carmesí._

-Tenemos una misión por delante Saín.

Ya lo sé. ¿Pero como iba a callarme en presencia de tales bellezas? Habría sido muy descortés de mi parte.

-¡Que sabrás tu de cortesía!

_Mientras el joven de cabello marrón seguía dándole una reprimenda a su amigo, Lyn y Lila compraban algo de alimentos para su viaje en una de las numerosas tiendas que hay alrededor de la plaza principal de la ciudad._

-¡bien! Parece que ya tenemos todo lo que necesitamos, ¿que te parece Lila?

_-_Sep, ya tenemos todo, creo que ya podemos abandonar la ciudad y continuar con nuestra travesía.

-¡Perfecto! Otra cosa más, hacia dónde nos dirigimos ahora. Hay tantos lugares en todo Elibe que no sé por dónde comenzar nuestro viaje.

-mmm…la verdad es que antes de conocerte tenia las intenciones de ir a Illia a hacerle una visita a un viejo amigo.

-¿Un viejo amigo? ¿Por alguna razón en particular?

-La verdad es que si tengo una razón, veras…_Por primera vez Lila estaba sacando la katana de la vaina para mostrársela a Lyn, la cual tenia una gran grieta que recorría casi toda lo hoja_.-Como puedes ver está rota, y una espada rota no sirve para nada, necesito que sea reparada pero es una hoja algo especial y la única persona que la puede reparar vive en Illia.

-Entiendo…me agrada la idea, yo también tengo una vieja amiga que vive en Illia. Ella es un jinete de Pegaso y hace meses que no la veo, creo que sería una agradable sorpresa para ella si la visito.

-¡Genial! En ese caso no perdamos más tiempo y retomemos nuestro camino.

_Se dirigieron hacia la entrada de la ciudad mientras conversaban alegremente y se comían unos dulces que Lila había visto en una tienda y que por poco arma un escándalo para conseguir, ya que estaba repleto de gente intentando comprar. A Lyn aún le costaba creer que era una espadachín, ya que sus actitudes parecían mas de una niña malcriada, además de que la tenia muy intrigada el hecho de que hasta ahora no había podido ver las habilidades de Lila con la espada, había pensado en pedirle que tuviera una práctica con ella pero su brazo seguía en malas condiciones así que tendría que esperar._

_Al pasar por una de las calles se dio cuenta que ésta estaba bloqueada por un par de caballos pertenecientes a los mismos jóvenes que se habían topado hace un momento atrás. A Lyn le incomodó esta situación, pero tomó aire y se dirigió firme a ellos con Lila detrás, feliz comiéndose los dulces por los que tanto luchó._

_-_Perdonen, pero sus caballos están obstruyendo el paso… si fueras tan amable de moverlos... _Dijo Lyn dirigiéndose al joven de armadura carmesí._

_-_Claro, disculpe por favor –_le dijo, mientras movía los caballos a un lado de la calle._

_-_Gracias. Por lo menos tu pareces respetable –_dijo la chica dándole una mortífera mirada al otro joven que se encontraba entretenido tratando de llamar la atención de la otra chica que lo ignoraba por completo._

-¿Eh? Lo siento, no…Creo que nos conocemos.

-¿Cómo dices?

-¡Eh! ¡No es justo Kent! ¡Yo la vi primero! –_Le dijo Saín mientras lo tomaba por el hombro-_

_-_Bufff!!! Parece que no hay hombres decentes entre los caballeros de Lycia. Vámonos Lila se me ha acabado la paciencia. _Su rostro estaba rojo de cólera, ambas se fueron rápidamente._

¡Espera!, no quería decir eso. –_El joven trato de detenerlas pero ya estaban muy lejos para que lo pudieran escuchar. – ¡_Saín, cabestro!

-¿Eh?, ¿No querías…? Pensaba que tu…

-¡Yo no soy tu! Venga, hay que seguirlas. Sospecho que podría...

-¿Qué?, ¿Es ella? Estas de broma. ¡Espera…!

_Mientras tanto, a las afueras de la ciudad…_

-Bufff!!! No puedo creer el descaro de esos caballeros, si todos los hombres en Lycia son iguales a ellos creo que lo mejor será que no vayamos a Illia por ahí.

-Por un momento pensé que lo ibas a atravesar con tu espada, ¿Sabes Lyn?, Eres demasiado impulsiva con tus emociones, a la más mínima provocación aparece la ira en ti, un día de estos te va a jugar en contra.

-Es que no lo puedo evitar… ¡además! Tú eres mucho más impulsiva que yo.

-Eso no es verdad.

-Claro que si, de todas formas no quiero seguir hablando de esos caballeros, si es que se les puede llamar así. Mejor cambiemos el tema ¿quieres?

-Si eso es lo que quieres…

-Dime, ¿como te hiciste esa herida en tu brazo?

-…bueno… ¿me creerías si te digo que no lo recuerdo?, mi mente esta en blanco, las ultimas imágenes que tengo son de cuando iba caminando por una colina, hacía mucho calor y ya no me quedaba agua, por un momento me sentí mareada y luego…nada.

-Vaya, yo te encontré al pie de la colina, si realmente caíste desde ahí, tuviste suerte de que sólo te lastimaras el brazo… era un barranco bastante empinado.

-Creo que si.

_La conversación se vio interrumpida, unos tipos aparecieron de la nada frente a ellas…_

-Jejeje, hola preciosa, ¿te llamas Lyndis? ¿A que si?

-¿Cómo me has llamado? ¿Quién eres?

-Que desperdicio, un auténtico desperdicio. Lo que llega a hacer uno por oro…En fin: te ha llegado la hora. ¡Vamos chicos! Quiero que matéis a la chica más alta, en cuanto a la pequeña la quiero con vida, nos la llevaremos con nosotros.

_-_¿Eh?

-¡Un momento! Por que se quieren llevar a Lila con ustedes.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia mocosa, además, vas a morir aquí, así que contarte la historia sólo seria un desperdicio de mi valioso tiempo.

-¡Pues no pienso permitir que se la lleven!

-Espera Lyn, yo puedo defenderme sola, no hace falta que pierdas el tiempo con esta tropa de gorilas.

-¡Gorilas! Como te atreves niña malcriada, si no fuera porque nos pagaron por llevarte con vida te atravesaría con mi hacha en este mismo instante.

-¡Pues quiero ver que lo intentas!

-¡No me retes si no quieres que me olvide del trato y te parta en dos!

- ¡Lila! ¡Los estas enfureciendo aún más!, son demasiados, pero no me voy a rendir. Quédate detrás de mí, yo me encargaré de protegerte. Tu brazo sigue en muy mal estado, así no podrás utilizar tu katana.

-Eh! Ahí están.

-¿Qué?

_Lyn parecía sorprendida, no eran nada más y nada menos que los caballeros que se encontraban en la ciudad hasta hace unas hora otras. Venían sobre sus caballos a todo galope. Lyn parecía disgustada por la situación._

_-_Uf!!! Por fin llegamos… ¡alto vosotros!, ¿Qué queréis? Todos ustedes contra dos bellas chicas indefensas. ¡Cobardes, canallas! –_dijo el caballero de armadura verde con voz altanera mientras apuntaba con su lanza hacia el jefe de los bandidos._

_-_¡tú! Tú eres…

-Podemos hablar mas tarde, parece que estos sujetos tienen malas intenciones. Si quieren luchar, que se midan conmigo –_dijo el caballero de armadura carmesí, mientras desenvainaba su espada._

_-_¡Atrás! ¡Yo me encargo de esto!

_Toda esta situación parecía tener bastante molesta a Lyn…_

_-_¡No! ¡Es cosa mía! ¡Apártense de mi camino!

-Tengo una idea, por qué no nos diriges tú, soy Kent, caballero de Lycia. Mi compañero se llama Saín, te obedeceremos en esta batalla. ¿Satisfecha mi señora?

-Me parece bien, Lila y yo estaremos al mando. ¡Vamos!

-¡Bellas damas! Permítanme que les demuestre el poder de los caballeros Lycianos. ¡Dejadme acertar un golpe en vuestro honor!

-De acuerdo Lila, los caballeros y yo estamos bajo tus órdenes, tú dinos como debemos atacar, yo cuidaré que nada malo te pase.

_A Lila le frustraba bastante el hecho de ser una carga, si tan solo su espada no estuviera rota y su brazo inutilizable, podría acabar con los bandidos ella sola en un pestañeo. Pero parecía que en esta ocasión tendría que dejar todo en las manos de Lyn y de los dos caballeros._

-De acuerdo Lyn, veamos… en total son cinco bandidos…bien, ya que tiene tantas ansias de pelear ¿Ta llamas Saín verdad? iras primero por aquel bandido que se encuentra en aquel bosque.

-¡A tus ordenes bella Señora!

_Saín se acercó al hombre que se encontraba entre los árboles, fue entonces que la joven estratega se dio cuenta de que pensaba atacar al bandido con su lanza, cuando este tenía un hacha._

-¡¡¡Saín!!! ¡Espera por favor!

_La estratega trato de detener al caballero de armadura verde; pero ya era demasiado tarde. Este se lanzó junto a su caballo sobre el bandido para el cual fue pan comido esquivar sin recibir ni un rasguño de la lanza._

-¡Vaya! He fallado.

-¡Saín! ¿Por que no has utilizado tu espada?

-La lanza es más heroica, un caballero debe ser heroico, ¿No lo crees así Kent?

-No tienes remedio, como no te tomes el combate más en serio, terminarás atravesado de lado a lado.

-Para ser sincero… olvidé comprar una en la ciudad, jejeje…

-¿Te olvidaste? ¿O estabas ocupado cortejando a alguna dama?

-No te pongas así Kent, la lanza irá bien; soy muy bueno.

-Prefiero fiarme de tu destreza y no de tu palabrería. Toma mi espada de reserva y utilízala la próxima vez.

-¿Estas seguro? Gracias Kent.

-Causas más problemas de los que resuelves.

-Saín… ¿te encuentras bien? _Hablo algo preocupada la estratega mientras caminaba en dirección de los dos caballeros._

-¿Qué? ¡A claro! Me encuentro bien, lo de recién fue solo un pequeño desliz, jejeje…

-Uf!!! Que alivio, menos mal. _Lila se acerco a Saín y le dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago con el extremo de la vaina de su katana..._

_-¡_Auch!

- ¡Eso es para que aprendas! ¡La próxima vez no seré tan benevolente!

- ¡Mis más sinceras disculpas por el error de mi compañero! ¡Permítame remediarlo por favor!

-De acuerdo en ese caso… ¿puedes terminar con el trabajo de Saín?

-¡A sus ordenes!

_El caballero fue tras aquel bandido que Saín no pudo derrotar, con su espada le propinó un fuerte golpe en su hombro derecho pero no fue suficiente para matar al hombre._

_-_Ya casi esta vencido, ¡a por el golpe de gracia!

¡Lyn! ¡Es tu turno! Dale el golpe de gracia antes de que este se recupere.

-¡Entiendo! ¡Aquí voy!

_Lyn fue a toda velocidad contra el bandido que se encontraba mal herido y le propinó una certera estocada en el pecho, la que acabó con el._

_-_Mi bella Lila, permítame atacar de nuevo.

-Pero esta vez recuerda utilizar tu espada en vez de tu lanza. Dirígete hacia el bandido que se encuentra al sur de nosotros y acaba con el. Y si esta vez fallas…

_La chica estratega hizo sonar sus nudillos y dirigió su mirada a Saín, quien tragó saliva y salió rápidamente en contra del bandido… pero éste logró esquivar su ataque. Luego, Saín debió hacer lo mismo ya que el sujeto contraatacó, éste no se dio cuenta que detrás de el había una rama que lo botó de su caballo. En ese momento, el hombre aprovechó para intentar decapitarlo; Saín logró rodar lejos del hacha antes de que ésta tocara su cuello._

_-_¡ah!

-¡Saín!, ¿te encuentras bien?

-Si, si, logré apartarme a tiempo. No puedo creer que esquivara mi espada con tanta facilidad. Esto es muy serio.

-Fíjate bien, el enemigo está oculto entre los árboles. Las ramas obstaculizan el ataque, ¿Te das cuenta?

-Es verdad, solo presté atención al ataque…ni me paré a pensarlo.

-Tu falta de atención podría costarte la vida algún día Saín.

-Bien, entendido, dejémoslo Kent.

-Si de verdad lo entiendes, actúa en consecuencia.

_El caballero dejo a Saín ahí, y se dirigió en su caballo hacia el bandido dejándolo solo, en ese momento sintió un escalofrió que recorría su espalda. Volvió nerviosamente la cabeza sólo para caer en la cuenta de que a lo lejos, Lila lo miraba bastante feo_. _Decidió que lo mejor era mantenerse lejos de ella, así que se subió a su caballo y se reincorporó a la batalla..._

_-_¡Listo para luchar! ¡Estoy a vuestras órdenes! _Le grito Kent a Lila que se encontraba a considerable distancia de el en una zona mas segura..._

-Muy bien Kent, ¡a por el!, ¡aprovecha los bosques para sacar ventajas y de esa manera tener más altas probabilidades de acertar el golpe!

_El caballero se dirigió raudamente hacia el bandido y favoreciéndose de las ramas de los arboles, logró propinarle un certero golpe en la espalda y al mismo tiempo salir ileso del contraataque._

_-_Parece más sabio dejar ese bandido al caballero.

-¿Te llamas Saín no es así? _Le habló Lyn al joven caballero de armadura verde._

_-_Si, Saín, el galán de Caelin, ¡Ese soy yo!

-Si insistes… ¿Por qué no te has curado?

-¿Eh? Ah! ¡Me han herido! ¡Seré canalla! Forzar arrugas en tu frente por preocuparte de mí…

-Eh…iba a darte una poción pero parece que estás bien, da igual…

-¡no, espera! La tomaré, dámela por favor…_Lyn sacó una poción de su mochila y se la dio al caballero para que curara su herida. _¡Ah, mucho mejor! Tenéis mi gratitud bella dama.

_Luego de dejar a Saín, Lyn fue contra el bandido derrotándolo sin mucho esfuerzo, dándose la misma situación con Kent y el bandido que se encontraba al sur. Posterior a esto se dividieron en dos grupos mientras Lyn y Lila se dirigían por el puente que se encontraba al norte hacia donde estaba el líder de los bandidos. Kent y Saín se encargaban cerca del puente del sur del penúltimo bandido._

_-_A pesar de ser el líder no se ve que sea muy fuerte, pero no te confíes demasiado, trata de terminar con el rápidamente antes de que te cause muchos problemas.

-Comprendo, allá voy entonces.

_Lyn se lanzó contra el líder dándole una cuchillada certera en el estomago, el líder de los bandidos se apartó por un momento para luego alzar su espada y tratar de atacar a Lyn pero ya estaba muy mal herido y ésta lo esquivó para terminarlo con una estocada en el pecho…_

-¡Maldición! Se suponía que solo eran un par de chicas, pero esos caballeros interfirieron…_el hombre cayó muerto sobre el pasto de la llanura._

-¡Se acabo! Excelente trabajo Lila. Iré por mi caballo para ir por los caballeros de Lycia.

_Luego de caminar un rato hacia el sur, se encontraron con los dos caballeros que venían a su encuentro._

_-_¿No me ibais a contar vuestra historia?

-Si, partimos desde Caelin a Lycia en busca de alguien.

-Lycia…el país que se encuentra mas allá de las montañas en el suroeste ¿no?

-Exacto, llevamos un mensaje a Lady Madelyn, que se fugó con un nómada hace unos diecinueve años.

-¿Madelyn?

-La única hija de nuestro señor, el marqués de Caelin. El hecho de que lo abandonara le causo un gran pesar. Al final, el marqués declaró que no reconocía a ninguna hija.

-Y este año hemos recibido una carta de Lady Madelyn. En ella decía que ella, su esposo, y su hija vivían felices en las llanuras de Sacae. El marqués no cabía en si de gozo por saberse abuelo de una nieta de 18 años. Recuerdo su sonrisa al anunciarlo. El nombre de la nieta es Lyndis. Ese era el nombre también de la esposa del marqués que falleció a una edad temprana.

-¿Lyndis?

-Al oír el nombre, el corazón del marqués se derritió, ahora su único deseo era al menos conocer a la familia de su hija, es por eso que estamos aquí. No sabíamos que Lady Madelyn había muerto días después de enviar la carta…nos enteramos poco después de llegar a Bulgar.

-Pero también descubrimos que no todo estaba perdido: que su nieta aún vive, nos dijeron que vivía sola en las llanuras, supe enseguida que tu eras Lady Lyndis.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Tu parecido con tu madre desaparecida es increíble.

-¿Qué? ¿Conocías a mi madre?

-Siento no haberla conocido directamente, pero he visto los retratos del castillo.

-Para el resto de mi tribu siempre fui Lyn. Pero para mis padres…cuando estábamos solos era Lyndis. Que extraño todo, estaba sola en el mundo y ahora tengo un abuelo. Lyndis…nunca creí que volvería a oír ese nombre… ¡Espera! Un bandido también me llamo Lyndis.

-¿Qué? ¿Como es posible…?

-Era vasallo de Lord Lundgren ¿no?

-¿Lundgren? ¿Quien es ese?

-Es el hermano menor del marqués. Todos creían que lady Madelyn se había ido para siempre, así lord Lundgren se convertía en heredero del marquesado.

-En pocas palabras mi señora, tu existencia es un obstáculo para la ambiciones de tu tío abuelo.

-Pero…, si yo no tengo ninguna intención de heredar algún título.

-Por desgracia, tu tío no se creerá eso de buena gana. Creo que su deseo de acabar contigo persistirá.

-¿Qué hago?

- Acompáñanos a Caelin. Este camino es peligroso.

Tengo pocas opciones. Iré con vosotros.

-Lila…lo siento esto cambia todo. ¿Qué harás tú?

- Bueno Lyn…Si crees que te seré de utilidad en este viaje…

-¿Quieres…que decida yo? Por supuesto que tu compañía seria de gran ayuda en el viaje, pero va a ser muy peligroso. Además tu también tenias asuntos en Illia ¿no es así?

-Da igual, mis planes pueden esperar, además yo prometí que te entrenaría como espadachín, y por otro lado…aquel bandido me quería llevar con el y no logré saber el por qué, siempre me estoy metiendo en problemas pero nunca tan graves como para que le paguen a bandidos por secuestrarme.

-¿Vienes? ¿Seguro? ¡Gracias! Permíteme que te pida una vez más tu amistad y tu ayuda.

_Luego de escuchar la historia de los caballeros siguieron su camino hacia Lycia con el fin de encontrarse con el abuelo de Lyn, caminaron por las llanuras hasta el atardecer, al llegar a un pequeño bosque decidieron acampar para pasar la noche. Mientras que Saín y Kent armaban las carpas Lyn se preocupaba de juntar leña y Lila preparaba la cena._

-Que bien huele. No sabía que supieras cocinar tan bien. _Dijo Lyn con una voz de sorpresa._

-¿Tu lo crees? Y eso que aún no la pruebas, puede que todavía no pueda utilizar mi mano para blandir una espada pero si que puedo cocinar bien con ella.

-¡Increíble! Mi señora Lila cada momento me sorprendes más, además de ser tan hermosa, eres un genio estratega y una cocinera de lo mejor.

-¡Si como no! Anda a adular a otra Saín, ya te conozco y no voy a caer en tus cumplidas con dobles intenciones.

-¡Pero es verdad lo que digo!

-Piérdete…

_Lila miró amenazante a Saín, este bajó la cabeza y se vio obligado a volver a su puesto para comenzar a cenar en silencio con una nubecita negra sobre el. Lyn ya no se podía aguantar las risas y Kent se sentía muy aliviado de que por fin había alguien que intimidara a Saín. Toda el resto de la cena fue agradable entre charlas, bromas, hasta que se fueron a dormir para retomar su viaje en cuanto el sol saliera. Pero uno de los integrantes del grupo tuvo un sueño muy particular…_

…_comienzo del sueño…_

-¡Maestro! ¡Maestro! ¿En donde estas? _Una pequeña niña de no más de ocho años, y de largas trenzas color castaño, caminaba por un pasillo junto a una pila de libros en sus manos._

-Shh!!! Baja la voz Lila que los mellizos se acaban de quedar dormidos, le dijo un hombre que salio desde una de las habitaciones detrás de ella.

-Lo siento mucho maestro- _dijo la niña susurrando algo apenada mientras entraba a la habitación desde la que había asomado aquel hombre._

-Por qué me buscabas con tantas ansias -_continuó el hombre mientras retomaba su trabajo entre una pila de hojas que se encontraban en un enorme escritorio de roble con finas terminaciones, la sala estaba completamente repleta de estantes con libros de historia, magia, armas, geografía, etc._

-Quería mostrarte estos libros que encontré en el sótano, parecen que son de magia; y además muy antigua porque no puedo entender nada de lo que dicen.

-mmm…déjame verlos- _la niña observaba a su maestro mientras éste trataba de interpretar los textos, era un hombre joven, de no más de treinta años, era alto y tenía el cabello de color verde mientras que sus ojos eran del color miel. Su mirada demostraba un gran intelecto a pesar de su juventud._

-¿Y? que dicen.

-Asombroso, no creí que estos libros todavía existieran… eran de mi abuelo. El siempre me los enseñaba de niño, contienen viejos conjuros de magia arcana, antigua pero sumamente poderosa.

-¡En serio! ¡Me los puedes leer! ¡Anda, di que si!

-jajajajaja!!!!! Eres muy curiosa pero ya casi no recuerdo lo que significan estos símbolos, tardaría semanas en descifrarlos. Cuando tenga algo de tiempo tratare de hacerlo, pero por ahora no puedo.

-¡Pero porqueee!!!!

-Shhh…bajad la vos vosotros dos si no quieren despertar a los niños.

-Lo sentimos…_dijeron tanto el maestro como la aprendiz en susurros. Quien los reprendía era la esposa del hombre, que venia entrando a la habitación, era una mujer de alrededor de 25 años, sumamente hermosa, de larga cabellera ondulada y del mismo color que la de su esposo y de unos dulces ojos azules._

-Egmont, no crees que es demasiado tarde para tener a una niña de ocho años despierta.

-Yo…

-Pero...pero…es que quería mostrarle al maestro estos libros que encontré en el sótano.

-Nada de peros… ya podrán verlos en otra ocasión. Lila ve a la cama, los niños de tu edad deben dormirse temprano si es que quieren crecer rápido…en cuanto a ti Egmont, mañana por la mañana tienes una reunión en el congreso; necesitas descansar para que amanezcas con la cabeza despejada, te espera un largo día.

-¡¡¡Si señora!!!

-Bien, si ya les quedó claro los quiero a ambos en la cama ahora mismo.

_El hombre y la pequeña Lila salieron resignados de la sala a sus respectivas habitaciones, sabían que intentar discutir con Elizabeth era caso perdido, a pesar de ser muy cariñosa también era una mujer muy insistente y los habría llevado amarrados a dormir si es que hubiese sido necesario._

…_.fin del sueño…_

-maestro…

-Lila, lila... ¡Lila!

-ah!!! Pero que demonios te pasa Lyn.

-¡Por fin te despiertas! Pensé que estabas muerta… como no me contestabas.

-¡Odio que me despierten!

-Parece que estabas soñando con tu maestro.

-¿eh?

-Si, no parabas de murmurar: Maestro…maestro…maestro.

_La estratega se calmó después de lo que dijo Lyn, no podía evitar sentir una gran tristeza y nostalgia al oír esa palabra, ya no tenía ánimos de pelear con la nómada por despertarla tan bruscamente._

-¿Qué te sucede Lila? Te enfadaste porque te desperté… si es eso te pido disculpas.

-No estoy enojada… no tengo ánimos de estar enojada. ¿Los chicos ya están listos para salir?

-Si pero… ¿no piensas desayunar primero?

-No tengo hambre, lo mejor será que continuemos con el viaje para llegar lo antes posible a Caelin. Llevaré mis cosas al caballo, avísale a Kent y Saín que nos vamos.

_Lila tomó todas sus pertenencias y se dirigió hacia el caballo de Lyn que se encontraba a unos metros de ella, para colocar la frazada y su bolso. Mientras tanto la nómada la miraba algo preocupada, en tanto desarmaba la pequeña carpa que las protegía durante la noche._

-¿Lady Lyndis?

-¿Qué? Ah…Kent eres tú.

-Sucede algo malo mi señora, te noto un tanto preocupada.

-No es nada, no es nada.

-Si tú lo dices, pero si algo te molesta tan solo dímelo.

-Gracias Kent, Mejor dime, ¿quieres ayudarme con la carpa?

-Claro, déjemelo a mí.

_Luego de empacar todas sus pertenencias los dos caballeros, la nómada y la estratega retomaron el camino que los llevaría hacia Caelin, esperando no tener más percances con los bandidos. _

…...................................................................................................Fin capitulo............................................................................................................


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Fire Emblem son propiedad de Nintendo. Este fanfics es propiedad de whiterose. **

_**Aquí esta el tercer capitulo de mi fanfic espero que les guste. Un agradecimiento para Xiucoatl por su comentario y otro agradecimiento para mi amiga Gaby por darme ánimos para seguir escribiendo. Mil Gracias.**_

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Secreto.**

**Ya han pasado cuatro días desde que Lyn, la estratega y los caballeros Kent y Saín se encontraron en la ciudad de Bulgar. Por petición de Lyn estos deciden tomar un desvío que los llevara hacia un templo en donde los viajeros nómadas se detienen para pedir por buena fortuna a la legendaria Mani Katti una espada con poderes divinos. Pero a tres días de llegar al templo el grupo de viajeros estaban cansados…**

-Muy pronto va a anochecer creo que lo mejor será que busquemos un lugar en donde establecer el campamento.

-Kent tiene razón, lo mejor será que descansemos por hoy. Deberíamos acampar en aquel claro. Saín, ¿por que no vas a echar un vistazo para ver si la zona es segura?

-No hay problemas Lady Lila, tu querido caballero Saín vera que todo este en orden.

-Vale, vale, solo vete de una ves.

_Saín se subió a su caballo y se alejo del resto del grupo para cerciorarse de que no existan bandidos o animales salvajes cerca del claro que puedan significar una amenaza para ellos, luego de un rato el caballero regresa sin novedad alguna por lo que deciden ir hasta la zona escogida para armar las carpas, encender el fuego y preparar la cena._

-¿Kent?

-Si Lady Lyndis.

-Creo que deberíamos organizar los turnos para hacer la guardia nocturna.

-No hace falta que te preocupes por eso mi señora, yo y Saín nos encargaremos de proteger el campamento toda la noche.

-Pero no seria justo, todos estamos cansados por igual.

-Lady Lyndis nosotros somos caballeros, nuestro trabajo es protegerte y también servirte no podría permitirlo.

-Pero…

-Lyn tiene razón Kent, nos espera un largo viaje por delante y necesitamos estar en plena energía todos. Si todos realizamos un turno estos serán más cortos y menos agotadores.

-Pero Lady Lila…

-Que no se diga mas, todos haremos turno. ¿Y bien? ¿Quién será el primero?

-Mi dulce estratega permita que yo realice el primer turno. Como el poderoso caballero que soy no permitiré que ningún bandido o bestia salvaje os toque un pelo a ti ni a Lady Lyndis.

-Bien, si eso es lo que quieres, entonces que te parece si el segundo turno lo haces tu Lyn, luego Kent y por ultimo yo.

-Por mi no hay ningún problema, ¿Qué hay de ti Kent?

-Tampoco, no tengo ninguna objeción.

-En ese caso lo mejor será que nos vayamos a dormir.

_Todos se fueron a dormir dejando a Saín en al primera guardia, los horas pasaron en tranquilidad, el único sonido que se podía escuchar era el de los grillos en los pastizales. Durante el turno siguiente correspondiente al de Lyn sucedió lo mismo todo estaba en paz al igual que durante el turno que le correspondía al caballero Kent…_

-¿Kent?

-¿eh? Lady Lila ¿ya termino mi turno? Se me hizo muy corto.

-¿ves? Te dije que si todos aportábamos esto seria mucho más liviano. Y otra cosa, deja de llamarme Lady no hace falta que tengas formalidades conmigo.

-No podría, Ud. Es la amiga de Lady Lyndis y por ende se merece tanto respeto como ella.

-No digas eso, yo no pertenezco a la realeza ni nada por el estilo, así que solo llámame por mi nombre si es que no quieres que me enoje contigo.

-Yo…Lo intentare…Lila.

-Así esta mucho mejor, no me gusta que me traten como una noble.

-Pero…aunque me digas eso a primera vista cualquiera diría que perteneces a alguna familia noble.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Bueno es que…-_Kent bajo la vista para ocultar el notable sonrojo en sus mejillas, realmente se sentía bastante incomodo con la situación, era cierto que ya llevaban varios días viajando juntos pero a pesar de que con Lyndis ya había creado un cierto ambiente de confianza con la estratega parecía ser diferente, por alguna razón que el desconocía cada ves que ella le dirigía la palabra, lo miraba o se acercaba mucho a el su corazón comenzaba a latir muy fuerte y sentía un nudo en la garganta cosa que jamás le había pasado con otra persona- _la verdad, es por tu aspecto.

-¿Mi aspecto? ¿Hay algo malo con mi aspecto?

-¡Que! No para nada, todo lo contrario…esto…quiero decir que…bueno tu eres muy…tus forma de hablar…tus modales…tu apariencia…parecen…_un nudo se había formado en la garganta del caballero, las palabras no brotaban de su boca._

-¿Parecen que? ¿Qué te sucede Kent? ¿Te sientes bien? Estas rojo ¿Es que acaso tienes fiebre?

_Lila se acerco al caballero y se puso en puntillas para poder alcanzar con su mano la frente del joven y verificar si este estaba afiebrado lo que solo produjo que se sintiera aun mas incomodo._

-mmm…que raro, no tienes fiebre, creo que lo mejor será que te vayas a descansar debe de ser el cansancio. Ven yo te acompaño a tu carpa no vaya a ser que te sientas mal en el camino. _Kent parecía un tomate maduro a punto de explotar y de su boca no salía ningún ruido._

_Justo cuando estaban próximos a la carpa un ruido llamo su atención, al ver el lugar de donde venia, Kent logro ver un brillo sabiendo de inmediato de que se trataba agarro a Lila con sus brazos y callo al suelo encima de ella justo en el momento que una flecha pasaba por encima de ellos._

-¡Saín, Lady Lyndis! ¡Despertaos ambos, estamos bajo ataque!

_Tanto Saín como Lyn salieron de inmediato de las carpas mientras que Kent aun tenía a Lila en sus brazos protegiéndola de cualquier flecha enemiga con su gruesa armadura ya que todavía no salía el sol así que era imposible saber cuantos enemigos había y en donde se encontraban estos. Sin tener que esperar mucho seis espadachines aparecieron de entre los arbustos siendo un hombre tosco, de cabello café cenizo quien tomo la palabra…_

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, pero que suerte hemos tenido. ¡Oye tú! El caballero de la armadura roja, entréganos a la niña que tienes y te dejaremos vivir, si te opones los enviaremos a todos a la tumba.

-¿Qué? ¿Es que acaso no son mercenarios enviados por Lundgren? ¿No vienen por Lady Lyndis? _Comento Saín mientras se ponía delante de Lyn para protegerla de cualquier ataque sorpresa._

-¿Lundgren? ¡Ja! ¿Realmente piensas que nos interesa una estúpida disputa familiar? Por favor.

_Luego de ver con más detalles al grupo de mercenarios Lila se pudo dar cuenta de un detalle que había pasado desapercibido para ella hace un instante. El emblema de Etruria se encontraba bordado en una bolsa que el hombre llevaba amarrada a la cintura._

-Ustedes, son mercenarios de Etruria.

-¡Así es!

-Quien les dijo sobre mi.

-Un pajarito, uno muy bocón, si quieres que te de una pista, veamos…es una mujer…con los ojos dorados como el sol.

-¡Sonia! ¡Esa maldita bastarda! ¡Ella fue quien se los dijo!

-jajajajajajaja, eres buena con las adivinanzas mocosa.

-¡Lila! Quien es esa tal Sonia.

-¡Esto no te incumbe Lyn, mantente alejada de esto!

_Lyn estaba en shock por la actitud de la muchacha, tenia el mismo aura asesino que cuando le mencionó lo de la venganza, sentía que si se atravesaba en su camino esta la mataría sin pensarlo dos veces. Pero… ¿Quién era esa tal Sonia? ¿Tenia que ver con el pasado de Lila? ¿Es que acaso era esa mujer a quien su amiga estaba buscando para matar?_

-(¿Por qué Sonia le diría a unos mercenarios sobre mi? ¿Como sabe que aun sigo con vida? Si es así estoy en graves problemas se supone que había hecho un buen trabajo ocultando mi existencia, pero…de alguna forma se entero.) ¡Que fue lo que les dijo esa mujer!

-¿Eh? Lo suficiente como para joderte la existencia Lady Alysa.

_Los ojos de la niña se abrieron ampliamente con las palabras que habían salido de la boca de aquel mercenario, no escuchaba ese nombre desde los cinco años de edad, los únicos que conocían ese nombre eran ella y su maestro, era algo que ni siquiera la esposa de este conocían. Sonia podía haberles hablado de ella pero… ¿como es posible que supiera su verdadero nombre?_

-Como…fue que me llamaste.

-¿Alysa? _Sus tres amigos aun seguían confundidos con toda esta situación._

-jajajaja!!!!! Parece que estáis muy sorprendida, bueno eso no es todo lo que sabemos…

-¡Que mas les dijo esa mujer!

-¡A si! Te envió un mensaje, ¿quieres que te lo lea? Escucha, aquí va: _**Mi muy querida Alysa, cuanto tiempo sin saber nada de ti, fue hace doce años que te conocí, aquella noche creí que había acabo tu existencia como la de aquellos cuatro pero parece que cometí un pequeño error, o eso es lo que yo creía. Bueno, la situación es la siguiente, tu sabes unas cuantas cosillas que a mi maestro le interesan mucho es por eso que tengo que pedirte algo; Por favor no te mueras hasta que vaya por ti, se una buena niña y quedate con estos hombres que cuidaran de ti hasta que sea el momento. Se despide muy cariñosamente; Sonia.**_

-¡Maldita! ¡A que esta jugando conmigo!

-Jajajajajaja…no estoy seguro, pero lo que si se es que nos pagaron muy bien para cuidar de ti hasta que ella lo diga. Así que dejémonos de rodeos y mas acción, bien muchachos matad a la mujer y a los caballeros pero si lastiman a la niña les cortare la cabeza a todos.

_De entre los arbustos aparecieron otros cuatro mercenarios; dos arqueros, un mago y un chaman. Los diez hombres rodearon a los jóvenes, parecía que eran demasiados para tan solo ellos cuatro, esta era una muy mala situación._

-(Si vinieron por mi significa que no saben que el también sigue con vida, ese es un punto a mi favor, si la situación esta así no puedo darme el lujo de irme con ellos o morir)

-¡Lila! ¡Tienes que darnos un plan, debe haber una forma de salir de esto! ¡Hey! ¡Me estas escuchando! ¿Lila…?

-No tengo la menor idea de cómo Sonia se entero que sigo con vida, pero hay algo que si tengo claro…

-¿A si? ¿Y que es eso que tienes tan claro niña?

-Que todos ustedes morirán esta noche...

-¿Eh? ¿Qué clase de broma es esta muchacha? ¿Cómo piensas que dos caballeros y dos niñas podrían acabar con diez mercenarios con experiencia?

-No necesito a nadie para matarlos a todos, puedo hacerlo con mis propias manos.

-¡Que insolencia es esa muchacha, si sigues hablando me olvidare del trato y te matare a ti también!

_El rostro de la muchacha estaba sombrío, su expresión era temible, todo el cuerpo de Lyn estaba temblando con solo sentir la energía que emanaba de ella. Todo su cuerpo estaba siendo cubierto por una energía oscura que podía ser vista a simple vista por cualquier mortal._

-¡Que-que clase de monstruo eres!

-Lo siento pero morirás antes de averiguarlo; _**Que las tinieblas cubran la noche, que la oscuridad cubra sus corazones, que el miedo entre en sus mentes…-**__las manos de la estratega estaban cubiertas de una materia negra al mismo tiempo que rayos negros rodeaban a los mercenarios…_

_-_haaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!! _Era tal el dolor que sentían los mercenarios tanto físico como mental que sus cuerpos se retorican en el suelo, sus ojos estaban blancos y de sus bocas salía espuma._

-¡Ya basta! ¡Lila por favor los vas a matar! _Por mas que Lyn le gritaba parecía que esta no le escuchaba, estaba absorbida en el hechizo que estaba pronunciando, la nómada se dio cuenta que unas lagrimas __caían__ de las mejillas de su amiga._

-_**Como una espada que atraviesas los corazón de los débiles, destruye sus mentes, destruye sus corazones, destruye su cuerpo, de…**_

_Antes de que el hechizo pudiera continuar sintió que una calidez cubría su cuerpo, al dar vuelta su cabeza para ver a sus espaldas se dio cuenta de que Lyn la tenia abrazado, vio como abundante agua salía de sus ojos, sintió que todo el odio en su corazón se estaba desvaneciendo y pudo sentir las tibias lagrimas que __caían__ por sus propias mejillas._

-(¿Qué es esto? ¿Son…lágrimas? ¿Son mías? ¿Que es lo que estoy haciendo?)

-Ya detente, se que no quieres matarlos, no hagas algo de lo que te vas a arrepentir el resto de tus días.

-Lyn…_Toda esa energía maligna desapareció, los gritos de los mercenarios se silenciaron y la niña cerró sus ojos al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo se desvanecía en los brazos de Lyn, ambas cayeron en el pasto y Saín y Kent corrieron hasta ellas._

_Al otro día…_

_Lyn y Sain__ se encontraban en el comedor de la posada de un pequeño pueblo a dos días del templo de la __Mani__ Katti cuando Kent entro por la puerta…_

-¡Kent! ¿Tan pronto regresaste?

-¿Pudiste averiguar algo?

-Si mi señora, pude saber del estado de los mercenarios, al parecer todos se encuentran bien.

-Que alivio…creo que tuvieron suerte.

-Pero…hay algo más.

-¿Y que seria eso?

-Pues que no recuerdan nada de lo que paso, es como si sus memorias hubieran sido borradas. No recuerdan nada de los últimos tres meses.

-¿Cómo es eso posible?

-¿Creen que fue obra de Lila?

-No lo se Saín…

-¿Ya a despertado?

-No todavía, y eso me preocupa ya va mas de un día que no despierta. Creo que la iré a ver a su habitación.

-Nosotros también vamos, ¿verdad Kent?

-Claro, todos estamos igual de preocupados.

_Todos subieron hasta el segundo piso en donde se encontraba la habitación que compartían Lila y Lyndis, entraron con mucha suavidad para no despertarla._

-…se ve tan frágil ahí dormida…

-Cállate Saín...la vas a despertar.

-Demasiado tarde, ya lo izo.

-¡Lila!

_La niña se sentó en la cama con la ayuda de Lyn, aun estaba muy débil para mantenerse sentada sola así que Kent acomodo los almohadones para que hicieran de respaldo, mientras que Saín le ofrecía un vaso de agua._

-Gracias a todos.

-No te preocupes, ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Un tanto débil pero a parte de eso…

-Oye Lady Lila ¿que fue todo eso que ocurrió ayer?

-¡¡¡Saín!!! Cuida tu lengua aun esta muy débil para que le hagas esas preguntas tan descaradamente.

-¿Lo que ocurrió ayer?

-¿No lo recuerdas?

-yo…mi cabeza me duele mucho, recuerdo que estábamos en el campamento y que luego acompañe a Kent hasta su carpa…y después…mi mente esta en blanco…solo tengo un gran dolor en la nuca. ¿Qué fue lo que me sucedió?

-¡Veras resulta que…! ¡Auch! _Lyn le mando un punta pie a Saín para que se callara y tomo ella la palabra._

-¡Nada! ¡No sucedió nada! Bueno la verdad es que si, veras…fuimos atacados desprevenidamente por los mercenarios de mi tío abuelo, durante la pelea uno intento atacarte y al esquivarlo caíste y te golpeaste la cabeza.

-¿Realmente? Ya veo, lamento no haber sido de ayuda.

-No te preocupes por nada, ahora…debes de estar hambrienta, ¡Iremos por algo de comida! Espéranos aquí un momento.

_Lyn salió de la habitación llevándose a ambos caballeros de un brazo, dejando a la muchacha sola en la habitación, los hombres aun estaban confundidos por la actitud de Lyn._

-¿Qué haces Lady Lyndis?

-¿Por qué me has callado?

-Escuchaos ambos, todo lo que sucedió en el claro será un secreto entre nosotros, ¿les quedo claro?

-¿Pero por que?

-¡No cuestiones a Lady Lyndis Saín! Si lo esta haciendo debe de ser por alguna razón.

-¡Eh! ¿Tu también Kent?

-¡Gracias Kent! Lila es mi amiga y por lo que puedo ver ella a pasado por un dolor parecido al mío. A diferencia de mi ella esta sola en todo esto, nuestro trabajo será cuidar de ella hasta que lleguemos a Caelin y logre salvar a mi abuelo. después de eso averiguare en que esta metida y haré todo lo posible por ayudarla. Ella me ha estado ayudando sin pedir nada a cambio a pesar de que tiene sus propios problemas, así que luego de quitarle el trono a mi tío le devolveré la mano.

-Que noble eres Lady Lyndis…Pero aun así es difícil olvidar lo que paso ayer, ni tampoco conoces sus verdaderas intenciones y… ¿Qué eran esos extraños poderes?

-Por ahora no nos queda mas que confiar en ella, no se que es lo que sean esos extraños poderes pero no la podemos dejar ir así como así nada mas.

-¿Magia sin usar un libro? Nunca había visto algo así.

-Ni yo Saín pero si el deseo de Lady Lyndis es protegerla a toda costa lo haremos como fieles caballeros de Caelin que somos.

-¡Tienes razón Kent! Pero…estas seguro de que lo haces por que Lady Lyndis lo dice

-¡Que quieres decir Saín!

-¡Oh vamos! Crees que no me he dado cuenta, como la miras, y además cada ves que ella se te acerca o te habla te pones rojo como tomate y las palabras se te enredan.

-¡Eso no es verdad!

_Kent se había puesto rojo con lo dicho por Saín, mientras que Lyn se reía a carcajadas por la forma en como el caballero de armadura verde se burlaba de su amigo con un descaro propio únicamente de él. Mientras tanto en el segundo piso dentro de la habitación…_

-Me duele todo el cuerpo, no puedo creer que ayer hubiera perdido el control de esa manera, tuve suerte de que esos tres se creyeran mi amnesia aunque no entiendo porque Lyn mintió...pero me ahorre el interrogatorio. Aunque lo mas seguro es que intentan averiguar mas sobre mi a mis espaldas, no me puedo confiar de ellos, lo mejor sera que les haga creer que nada ha cambiado. Preferiría desaparecer un tiempo pero le prometí a Lyn que la ayudaría con lo de su abuelo, con todo esto estoy arriesgando todos mis planes pero una promesa es una promesa, creo que seguiré en el juego de Lady Lyndis.

…………………………………........................…………...........…….fin……………………………………………………...........................................


	4. Chapter 4

**Holaaaaaaaaaa! Discúlpenme por tardar tanto en terminar el siguiente capitulo pero la universidad me tiene vuelta loca, entre los exámenes, trabajos y los laboratorios en el hospital no se como que todavía no me he tirado desde un puente jajajaja...ademas de que murió mi gatito lo que también me ha tenido muy triste. Con todo este estrés la inspiración no llegaba a mi por mas que la buscaba, de todas formas me queda un mes para que se termine el semestre y llegan las vacaciones de verano así que después subiré capítulos mas seguido. Bueno después de tanta escusa les dejo el capitulo espero que les guste.**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Fire Emblem son propiedad de Nintendo. Este fanfics es propiedad de whiterose. **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capitulo 3: La Mani Katti.**

**Luego de que la estratega Lila se recuperó un poco el grupo decidió seguir su camino y como habían acordado decidieron dirigirse hacia el templo de la espada sagrada Mani Katti para pedir a esta por buena fortuna…**

-¡Miren chicos ya se puede ver el templo donde se encuentra la espada Mani Katti!

_Lyndis parecía muy entusiasmada con la idea de visitar el pequeño templo de la espada sagrada Mani Katti a lo que se le agregaba la curiosidad de Kent Y Saín._

-Elimine es el culto dominante en Elibe, me complace ver que al menos aquí se conservan las antiguas tradiciones.

-¿Y a ti que te parece Lady Lila? ¿Lady Lila me estas escuchando? ¡Hey! _Saín agitaba enérgicamente una mano frente a los ojos de Lila pero esta no reaccionaba._

-¡Eh! ¡Ah! Lo siento Saín no te estaba prestando atención.

-¿Estas bien? _Preguntó el caballero de armadura carmesí un tanto preocupado._

- Si, estoy bien; no hay de que preocuparse.

-No te esfuerces demasiado, creo que tu cuerpo aún sigue débil… sólo han pasado dos días desde que dejaste la cama, tal vez deberíamos tomarnos un pequeño descanso aprovechando la sombra de este árbol, hace bastante calor.

-Lady Lyndis tiene razón lo mejor será que descansemos un rato hasta que baje más el sol, Saín; ¿porque no llevas a los caballos a beber a aquel riachuelo?, mientras tanto nosotros nos encargaremos de armar el campamento.

-De acuerdo…

_Mientras Saín se encargaba de darle de beber a los caballos, Kent y Lyndis preparaban el campamento, por otro lado Lila preparaba la comida. Pasado un rato Saín volvió y se sentaron a comer mientras disfrutaban de una amena conversación. Al terminar de comer dejaron todo limpio y en orden para poder descansar pero fueron interrumpidos por una campesina que venia hacia ellos muy alterada._

-Perdóname mi señora, ¿viajáis hacia el altar de la espada sagrada?

-Si, así es, ¿sucede algo?

-Entonces debéis apresuraos y ayudar al sacerdote del templo, unos bandidos de la zona se dirigían en dirección a el, creo que tienen intenciones de robarse la espada.

-¿La Mani Katti? ¿Quieren robarla? ¡No puedo permitir que eso ocurra!

-Todos ustedes parecéis gente noble, os ruego que salvéis al sacerdote y no permitáis que roben la espada sagrada.

-Lady Lyndis si lo que quieres es salvar al sacerdote lo mejor será que nos preparemos y vayamos allá lo antes posible.

-Dime Lila, te sientes en las condiciones de comenzar con una batalla.

-No se preocupen, me encuentro bien, lo mejor será que nos dirijamos hacia el sur, tal vez logremos recabar algo de información de los lugareños que nos sea de utilidad antes de dirigirnos al templo.

_Habían tres casas cerca del templo, los caballeros y la nómada se dividieron para ir hasta ellas a buscar algo de información que les pudiese ser de utilidad. Pasado unos cuantos minutos regresaron hasta la estratega que los esperaba en unas viejas ruinas para escuchar la información que estos traían._

-¿Y bien chicos, como les fue?

-Bueno la verdad es que yo no pude averiguar nada importante, no se ustedes, ¿Saín, Lady Lyndis?

-Yo tampoco encontré mucha información, lo único que me dijo uno de los lugareños es que la entrada al templo esta bloqueada por las montañas así que es imposible llegar hasta ese lugar con los caballos.

-Ya veo…Que hay de ti Saín, ¿lograste averiguar algo que valga la pena?

-Creo que si, una mujer me dijo que en una de las paredes del templo cerca de aquel bosque se encuentra agrietada.

-Me gusta lo que oigo, esa podría ser una buena forma de entrar rápido…bien creo que ya tengo un plan, lo primero será que nos deshagamos de aquel bandido que esta haciendo guardia en aquel lugar. Posterior a eso quiero que tu Kent junto con Saín se dirijan a la pared agrietada y abran un paso hacia el templo mientras tanto Lyn y yo tomaremos el camino por las montañas e ingresaremos por la puerta cuando ustedes logren llamar la atención de los bandidos, ¿quedo claro?

-Entendido, pero ¿creen que estarán bien ustedes dos solas?

-No te preocupes Kent, yo cuidare que nada malo le pase a Lila.

-Yo…

-Es cierto, Lady Lyndis es la mejor espadachín que he visto en mi vida, además de ser la más bella; sabrá cuidar bien de ella.

-¡Oigan! Me están dejando como una debilucha, yo puedo cuidarme muy bien sola. Ahora váyanse ustedes dos antes de que me hagan enfadar, el tiempo es oro si no nos damos prisa esos bandidos podrían matar al sacerdote.

-¡A la orden!

_Kent y Saín se dirigieron es sus caballos hacia el norte, luego de deshacerse de un bandido que realizaba la guardia se pusieron a trabajar de lleno para echar abajo la pared, al conseguirlo la mayor parte de los bandidos se fueron en su dirección para hacerles frente lo que les dio a la estratega y la espadachín el suficiente tiempo para entrar al templo sin dificultades_.

_Lyn acabo con todos los bandidos en su camino que no habían ido tras los dos caballeros, no eran muchos, lo que les permitió llegar rápido hasta su líder, un hombre llamado Glass, luego de cruzar las espadas en contra de Lyn esta logro acabar con el sin mayores dificultades._

-¡Lady Lyndis, Lady Lila! ¿Os encontráis bien?

- Si, no hay problemas. Estamos las dos bien, ahora debemos de encontrar al sacerdote del templo.

-Esas ropas… ¿eres de la tribu de los Lorcas? _Desde una puerta al fondo del templo apareció el viejo sacerdote._

-Soy Lyn la hija del jefe, ¿te encuentras bien mi señor?

-Gracias, eres muy amable pero no tengo ningún rasguño gracias a ustedes.

-¿y la espada? ¿Se encuentra a salvo?

-Si, la he guardado en un lugar seguro en donde esos bandidos no la pudieran encontrar, hasta que no deshaga el hechizo esta no podrá ser extraída desde su vaina. Como muestra de mi gratitud dejaré que pongas tus manos sobre la Mani Katti, toca el grabado de la hoja y ruega por un viaje seguro.

-Muchas gracias su excelencia…

_En cuanto la nómada puso sus manos sobre la katana sagrada esta comenzó a brillar primero levemente y después esta se hizo mucho mas intensa…_

-¡Pero que le sucede a la espada!

-¡Es el poder de los espíritus! Ellos han examinado tu espíritu y te reclaman como su legítima dueña.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

-Pues que eres la legítima dueña de la Mani Katti y solo tú la puedes empuñar.

-No puedo, yo no sabría…

-Adelante Lyn, si el espíritu de la Mani Katti te ha elegido es tu deber esgrimirla, solo a ti te aceptará…

-Es la voluntad de la espada, si quieres una prueba puedes sacarla de su vaina.

-Se ha deslizado sin ningún esfuerzo.

-¡Increíble! Nunca creí que conocería en vida a la propietaria de la espada sagrada Mani Katti, soy muy afortunado de ver la espada en tus manos Lyn de los Lorcas.

-Si…

_Todos estaban notablemente asombrados por el acontecimiento que acababan de presenciar, especialmente el sacerdote que no cavia en si de dicha, luego de una corta conversación los viajeros se despidieron del hombre y continuaron con su misión de llegar a Caelin._

-Así que esta es la Mani Katti…

-Es increíble quizá esta sea la espada más famosa en todo Sacae y me pertenece a mi.

-No es extraño, de hecho muchas leyendas cuentan historias como éstas en que las armas reclaman a sus dueños…la espada estaba esperándote, estas predestinada a esgrimirla.

-¡Ya basta chicos! Yo…no soy nadie especial.

-Míralo de esta forma: digamos que la Mani Katti se siente bien en tus manos. ¿Te es más fácil aceptarlo así mi señora?

-Es cierto que parece un arma hecha a medida, una que sólo yo puedo usar, eso me parece razonable y aceptable.

_El viaje se estaba volviendo bastante tranquilo hasta que al llegar a una colina pudieron divisar un pequeño pueblo no lejos de ellos pero la escena más que alegrarlos los asustó. Se podía ver mucho humo viniendo desde allá y también se oían gritos de mujeres y el choque de espadas._

-Creo que están siendo atacados por bandidos.

-¡Tenemos que ayudarlos!

-Lady Lyndis tiene razón, Saín, Lila prepárense para entrar en batalla los lugareños necesitan de ayuda.

-¿Deberíamos intervenir?

-¡Pero en que estás pensando Lila, por supuesto que tenemos que intervenir!

-Es sólo que pareciera que los lugareños tienen las cosas controladas…

-Pareciera que no los quieres ayudar.

-¿Eh? No es eso, sólo…tengo un mal presentimiento…pero si lo que deseas es ayudarlos no tengo objeción alguna.

-… ¡entonces vamos de una vez!...

-Vale, vale, ayudémoslos entonces.

_Lyndis corrió directo al pueblo, no podía soportar ver como los bandidos destruían aquel pequeño pueblo, así que se fue sin esperar al resto de sus amigos._

-haaa…cuantas veces le he dicho que su mal carácter le jugara en contra algún día…

-Lady Lila… ¿no deberíamos ir a ayudarla?

-¿Qué? ¡A claro!...

-Lila…pareciera que no quieres ir.

-No es eso Kent, ya te dije que sólo es un mal presentimiento, pero eso no tiene importancia ahora, al parecer los lugareños los tienen controlados así que acaben con el resto de los bandidos que aun quedan en pie, no son muchos así que Kent encárgate de los que tienen hacha y tu Saín de los espadachines, vayan de una vez.

_Los dos caballeros se subieron a sus caballos y se dirigieron al pueblo para apoyar a Lyn mientras que Lila se fue detrás de ellos caminando calmadamente sin muchas ganas de llegar, cuando estuvo en le pueblo se dio cuenta de que la cosa había empeorado, a pesar de que habían conseguido acabar con los bandidos que estaban causando problemas un grupo de apoyo había salido desde el bosque que se encontraba cerca de el._

-¡hey chicos como les está yendo!

-¡Lila por que tardaste tanto, necesitamos un nuevo plan, de la nada aparecieron mas bandidos y se nos esta haciendo difícil la cosa!

-Ya me di cuenta.

-Algún plan Lila.

-Pues…déjame pensar…

_Lila estaba parada en a mitad de la plaza pensando en un plan para acabar con el resto de los bandidos sin que los lugareños corran peligro y antes de que se pudieran percatar un arquero apareció de la nada y le disparo una flecha la que llego directamente hasta su muslo izquierdo lo que la hizo caer._

-¡Lila!

-¡Lady Lila!

-Maldición, así que este era el mal presentimiento que tenía.

_Lyndis y los dos caballeros trataron de llegar hasta ella pero los bandidos no se lo permitían, los tenían muy ocupados y si se descuidaban terminarían muertos. La estratega estaba en el piso bastante fastidiada con la situación tratando de sacarse la flecha de la pierna…_

-¡Auch! La muy no quiere salir.

-¡Lila aguanta ahí en un segundo voy por ti!

-¡Estoy bien Kent, no te preocupes solo es una flecha!

_Pero la calma de la chica cambió cuando se dio cuenta de que había alguien detrás de ella, era un hombre tosco de gran estatura que superaba el metro con noventa, al subir la vista pudo ver una gigante hacha suspendida sobre su cabeza dispuesta a partirla en dos en cosa de segundos._

-(Estoy muerta)

-¡Lila, cuidado!

_Los dos caballeros y la nómada luchaban con desesperación para poder librarse de sus rivales pero estaban demasiado lejos como para poder hacer algo por la estratega la cual estaba paralizada a punto de ser asesinada por el líder de los bandidos…y antes de que tocara el suelo el arma sintió como dos brazos la jalaron y luego un cuerpo la protegía de los trozos de piedra que saltaron en todas direcciones al caer el hacha al suelo, al abrir los ojos vio a alguien que le resultó muy familiar…_

-¡¡¡Ian!!! Pero que…

-Luego hablamos déjame terminar esto primero.

_Un niño de no mas de trece años esta arrodillado frente a ella, tenia unos bellos ojos azul claro, y su cabello era de color verde amarrada en una cola corta, se puso de pie y saco su katana para bloquear al bandido que nuevamente alzo su hacha, luego volvió a poner su espada en la vaina y en su lugar saco un tomo de trueno del bolsillo de su bolso y con un movimiento de sus manos un relámpago callo sobre su enemigo lo cual lo dejo inconsciente automáticamente, al ver que su jefe había sido vencido todos los bandidos salieron corriendo del pueblo._

-¡Bien!, creo que se termino la batalla.

-Ian…

-¡Hola hermanita!

_Por fin librados de los bandidos y un poco mas calmados los dos caballeros y la espadachín corrieron hasta donde su estratega se encontraba junto a un extraño chico que llamo su atención no solo por su velocidad para lograr salvar a Lila sino también por su habilidad con la espada y la magia…_

-¡Lila!

-Lyn.

-¿Cómo estas? ¡Mira tu pierna estas sangrando mucho!

-¡Eh! Es cierto como no me dolía no le estaba poniendo atención.

-Hay que sacar la flecha antes de que se incruste mas, Saín ve por el botiquín que esta en el bolso de mi caballo, Lady Lyndis ayúdame aquí…

-¡Claro! Que es lo que tengo que hacer.

-¡Hey no la toques!

-¿Eh?

-…lo siento…yo me encargare de curarla, no se preocupen.

_El niño saco un botiquín de su propio bolso, y luego de sacar la flecha, limpio la herida y la vendó. Cuando estaba todo más calmado y el orden ya había vuelto al pueblito decidieron ir a la posada para poder conversar con más tranquilidad y descansar._

-Así que nuestra preciosa estratega tiene un hermano, quien se lo iba a imaginar.

-Es verdad, como Lila nunca habla de su vida personal…

-Aunque…a pesar de que dicen ser hermanos no logro encontrarles el parecido.

-En todo caso, en eso si que Kent tiene razón, y otra cosa…se dieron cuenta que es muy posesivo con ella, cuando Kent trato de tocarla reacciono inmediatamente.

-Es común que los hermanos sean así con sus hermanas.

-Eso creo, de todas formas ya es muy tarde, lo mejor será que no vayamos a dormir para salir temprano.

_En una habitación del segundo piso:_

-¿Ian?

-Dime…

-¿Por qué viniste a buscarme?

-¿Por qué? Pues estaba preocupado, cuando saliste dijiste que irías a Illia a que repararan tu espada pero hace unos días recibí una carta diciendo que aun no llegabas.

-Es cierto…con todo el movimiento que e tenido estos días se me había olvidado por completa avisar de que tardaría mas tiempo en llegar.

-Fue muy irresponsable de tu parte nos tenias a todos preocupados.

-Lo siento…pero las cosas se dieron tan rápido que no tuve tiempo par pensar en eso.

-Como sea, lo importante es que te encuentras bien.

-…Hace unos días atrás…fuimos atacados por unos hombre y según lo que me dijeron los envió Sonia.

-¡Que! ¡Y estas así de tranquila!

-Y que quieres que haga…

-…lo mejor será que regresemos a Etruria por lo menos haya estaremos a salvo.

-Sabes tanto como yo que eso es imposible Ian, parte de todo lo que va a suceder a futuro dependerá de cómo actuemos, es nuestra responsabilidad detener a ese hombre, además le prometí a Lyn que la ayudaría con el problema que tiene con su tío abuelo.

-No deberías mezclarte en asuntos que no son de tu incumbencia.

-No seas así, además…ellos me vieron utilizando mi magia.

-¡Eso es un problema! ¿Y como reaccionaron?

-No estoy segura de porque…pero hicieron como si nada hubiese pasado.

-Porque habrán hecho eso…

-No lo se…por eso es que no puedo dejarlo así como así, conocen mi secreto.

-Tienes razón…creo que yo también te voy a acompañar por un tiempo.

-¿deberás?

-Si, tienes una pierna y un brazo lastimado y no puedes utilizar tu magia porque seria como estarse metiendo en la boca del lobo, necesitas un guarda espalda hasta que te recuperes por completo.

-jajaja, te preocupas demasiado por mi, yo puedo cuidarme bien sola.

-Se nota…

-Ah…eres un buen hermano después de todo, ya se hace tarde lo mejor será que intentemos dormir ya mañana le informare a Lyn de que estarás con nosotros por un tiempo.

………………………………………………..............................fin capitulo…………………………………………....................................................


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer****: Todos los personajes de Fire Emblem son propiedad de Nintendo. Este fanfics y el personaje Lila son propiedad de whiterose89.**

* * *

**Capitulo 4: ****Una jinete de Pegaso.**

**Los cinco viajeros siguen con su ruta, pero en el camino se topan con una pequeña aldea que se encuentra totalmente destruida, el paisaje es desolador, no se ve ni una sola alma por las calles…**

-Que desolación, el pueblo a sido completamente arrasado.

-Debieron de ser los Taliver…

-¿Taliver?

-Son una tropa de Bandidos muy crueles que viven en las montañas, mi tribu estaba cerca al otro lado de las montañas, les basto con solo una noche para poder acabar con la mayoría, son bestias… ¡jamás los voy a perdonar!

-Lyn…

-Algún día cuando sea mas fuerte vengare a mi pueblo de lo que le hicieron.

-Y cuando llegue ese día llevadme contigo.

-Tampoco te olvides de mí.

-Saín…Kent…

-¡Ejem! ¿Y que hay de mi? Supongo que no se están olvidando de su estratega.

-Lila…

-¡Como podría olvidarse este caballero de tal belleza, si por mi fuera estaría día y noche junto a…

_Y un gran golpe le llega a Saín en pleno estomago por parte del hasta hace unos instantes inactivo Ian, lo que lo dejo de rodillas mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos._

-Por tu bien mejor no termines esa frase…¬¬

-vale, vale…pero el golpe no era necesario.

-ha…ya te pasaste Ian, no era para que le molieras el estomago.

-Era solo una advertencia…si intenta decirte o hacerte algo…

-…

-…

-…mejor sigamos avanzando ¿quieren?

* * *

_Al adentrarse un poco mas entre los muros de la ciudad el equipo comenzó a oír como en la distancia un grupo de personas se encontraban discutiendo, al acercarse un poco pudieron divisar a un grupo de bandidos que estaban rodeando a una niña de cabello violeta de no mas de trece años junto a su Pegaso, la muchacha se veía muy afligida y le pedía perdón por algo a uno de los hombres con los ojos llenos de lagrimas._

-¿Cómo piensa pagarnos por lo que tu bestia le izo a nuestro compañero, eh?

-bueno…yo…

-¡Oye! Seguro que el jefe nos da un buen poco de dinero por ella.

-Seria lo más justo después de lo que nos ha hecho.

-Pero…

-¿y que hay del caballo con alas?

-¡Por favor no le hagan nada, se los ruego!

-¡Mantén la boca cerrada niña!

-Por favor, haré lo que ustedes quieran pero a mi Pegaso no lo dañen.

-¡No seas tonta! Solo hay pegados en Ilia nos darán un buen poco de oro por el.

-¡Espera!

-¡Alto ahí bestias, que creen que están haciendo!

-¿Lyn?... ¡Lyn! realmente eres tu, que alegría.

-¡Florina! Que crees que haces en un lugar tan peligroso como este tu sola.

-yo…yo…

-Espera no es para que te pongas a llorar.

-Lo lamento tanto.

-Ustedes dos se conocen lady Lyndis?

-Si Kent, es una vieja amiga de la infancia, es un jinete de Pegaso de Ilia.

-Dime Florina: ¿que fue lo que hiciste para que se formara todo este alboroto?

-Cuando me entere de que abandonaste tu casa, fui detrás de ti, al llegar a este pueblo baje para poder preguntar si te habían visto por la zona...

-Y le caíste encima a ese par de hombres, ¿o me equivoco?

-… ¿Eh?

-Ella es Lila nuestra estratega.

-Claro…

-¡la mocosa tiene razón, esa niña y su mula nos aterrizo encima!

-¡Mocosa! A quien llamas mocosa pedazo de…

-Ya calmate hermanita, no es para tanto.

-¡Suéltame Ian, voy a darles una paliza que no olvidaran!

-¿Oye niña? Les pediste perdón.

-Les he pedido disculpas mil veces pero aun así no me dejan en paz.

-No parece que estuviesen heridos, por que no lo dejamos hasta aquí ella ya les pidió disculpas.

-¡Ni hablar la niña se queda! ¡Y usaremos la fuerza si es necesario!

-¡Pues si eso es lo que quieren nosotros también usaremos la fuerza! ¡Ya verán como trapeamos el piso con ustedes montón de basura!

-Lila calmate quieres.

-¡No hay tiempo para calmarse Kent! ¡Todo el mundo prepárense para pelear les voy a dar las indicaciones!

-…

-…

-¡Por que se quedan mirándome!, ¿es que tengo algo pintado en la cara?

-Nop

-Nada

-Mejor empecemos.

-Mocosa yo…

_Con una ofendida estratega el grupo de guerreros de Lyn comienzan a prepararse para acabar con los bandidos que intentan quedarse con la tímida Florina y su Pegaso:_

-¡Escuchen todo el mundo! Como ya se pudieron dar cuenta esta ciudad tiene muros por todas partes por lo que los usaremos a nuestro favor. Lo primero que quiero es que Florina suba y me de un informe de cuantos bandidos hay y cuales son sus posiciones, mientras tanto quiero que Lyn e Ian vayan hacia esa casas y les informen a los lugareños de la situación para que permanezcan adentro y no se acerquen a las ventanas, el resto se queda conmigo hasta que tenga sus informes, ¿quedo claro?

-¡A la orden!

* * *

_Siguiendo con las indicaciones Lyn e Ian se adentran en una de las casas para ver si encuentran a alguien con quien hablar:_

-¡Hola!, ¿hay alguien?

-¡Váyanse ladrones, ya no queda nada de valor para que se lleven!

-¡Espera no se adelanten no somos los bandidos!

-¿Y quienes son ustedes?

-Mi nombre es Lyn y este da aquí es Ian, venimos a ayudar, nos vamos a enfrentar a los bandidos pero necesitamos pedirles que no salgan de sus casas y que se alejen de las ventanas no queremos que ningún civil salga perjudicado.

-ya veo…me llamo Will soy un viajero de paso en este pueblo pero me eh quedado sin un peso y los lugareños han sido muy amables, les debo mucho, por favor permítanme que les ayude a deshacerse de los bandidos.

-¡Pues que no se diga mas será un placer trabajar contigo Will!

-Si ya terminaron de hablar lo mejor será que regresemos con Lila antes de que se ponga de más mal humor y nos venga a buscar ella misma.

-jejejeje…tienes razón mejor regresemos.

* * *

_Luego de unos minutos el grupo se ha vuelto a reunir cerca de uno de los muros del pueblo._

-¡Ya volvimos!

-¡Por fin! ¿Por que se tardaron tanto? Estaba a punto de ir por ustedes.

-¿Ves Lyn? Te lo dije.

-jejeje…

-pasa algo

-No nada.

-¿Florina todavía no regresa?

-Creo que ahí viene.

_La jinete de Pegaso descendió justo frente al grupo, pero al acercarse a ellos algo un tanto extraño sucedió, al intentar acercarse el animal a lila esta dio un grito y se oculto detrás de su hermano menor:_

-¡!

-¿Que te sucede Lila?

-Nada…

-Le tiene fobia a los Pegasos

-¡Nadie te pregunto Ian!

-…

-…

-Lo siento…

-No te preocupes no es tu culpa, además no es una FOBIA como dice Ian…solo que no me agradan mucho, solo…has que mantenga la distancia de mi y estaré bien. Dejando esto de lado quiero sus informes, parten ustedes.

-Bien, no hay necesidad de que te preocupes por los lugareños ellos permanecerán dentro de las casas y no saldrán hasta que nosotros se lo digamos, además conocimos a este chico su nombre es Will, el es un arquero y esta dispuesto a ayudarnos a ganar esta batalla.

-Entiendo, es un gusto conocerte mi nombre es Lila y soy la estratega del grupo

-El gusto es mío.

-Y bien…Florina dinos lo que viste.

-Esta bien, en total son ocho bandidos, dos de ellos usan arco, hay tres que llevan hacha incluido el jefe y otros tres que tienen espadas. Hay cuatro de ellos en las ruinas al noroeste, uno tras esas casas, una esta cerca de la herrería, uno con hacha esta tras ese muro de ahí y un arquero esta oculto tras el muro frente a nosotros.

-¡Perfecto! Bien, comencemos. Quiero que Florina vaya por aquel bandido que se encuentra tras las casas y no quiero que te nos acerques hasta que los demás hayan acabado con los arqueros ¿quedo entendido?

-Claro

-Quiero que Will nos de apoyo con su arco desde arriba de aquel muro pero ten cuidado con los arcos enemigos si te pones muy a la vista serás presa fácil así que se discreto con el lugar en que te pongas.

-Comprendo, no te fallare.

-El resto de nosotros seguiremos adelante, la prioridad es deshacernos de los arqueros para que no exista peligro alguno para Florina y su Pegaso. Tengan todos mucho cuidado. ¡A por ellos!

_Luego de escuchar las ordenes de su estratega el grupo de guerreros se separo dispuestos a terminar con el grupo de bandidos, sin mucho problema Florina consiguió acabar con el bandido y después de eso permaneció detrás del muro esperando que el camino estuviera seguro para poder seguir avanzando, por otro lado Will logro subirse al muro y con su arco logro deshacerse de algunos de los hombres, mientras tanto el resto hacían lo suyo, el primer objetivo fue neutralizar a los dos arqueros una ves conseguido esto ya solo quedaban dos hombres mas el jefe, mientras que los dos caballeros iban por ellos tanto Lyn, Lila como Ian se tomaron camino hacia las ruinas para poder hacerle frente al líder de los bandidos. La nómada quería acabar con el por su propia cuenta deseo al que los otros dos no se pudieron oponer y sin mucho trabajo su espada logro atravesarle el corazón al hombre terminando con la batalla._

* * *

-¡Bien creo que ganamos!, ya podemos descansar.

-¡Asunto resuelto!

-Lyn…

-Florina…fue muy imprudente de tu parte seguirme, sabes lo peligrosa que es esta zona.

-Lo siento pero… ¿recuerdas la ceremonia de envestidura de los jinetes de Pegaso?

-Claro, debes de estar un tiempo con soldados independientes para formarte, ¿esta es la razón por la que querías hablar conmigo?

-Quería hablar contigo antes de irme pero unos lugareños me dijeron que habías dejado tu Ger junto a unos extranjeros.

-¿Y quedaste preocupada?

-…

-La verdad es que eres tu la que mas me preocupa, le tienes miedo a los hombres y en gran porcentaje los mercenarios solo están compuestos por estos últimos.

-Lo tengo claro pero es que mi sueño es ser Caballero de Pegaso…y yo no quisiera renunciar a el…

-No tienes porque pensar de esa manera, ahora que tu y Will están con nosotros tenemos un buen grupo creo que si le envías una carta a tus superiores indicándoles que ya encontraste un grupo de mercenarios para formarte aceptaran, y cuando todo esto termine yo misma les enviare un informe con tus estadísticas para que ellos decidan o no si estas en condiciones para convertirte en caballero de Pegaso de Ilia.

-¡Lila!

-¡De verdad!

-¡!, si si si, pero si me prometes mantener a tu animal lo mas lejos de mi que te sea posible.

-¡Claro! ¡Te lo agradezco mucho, de verdad!

-Gracias Lila, Florina le teme a los hombres por lo que necesita de cuidados especiales.

-No hay de que Lyn.

-También le pido a los demás que sean pacientes con ella.

-Cuenta con ello mi Señora.

-También con el apuesto Saín, yo haré que le pierda el miedo a los hombres, ¡Auch!

-Y yo me ocupare de que Saín no le ponga un dedo encima.

-jejejeje…gracias Ian.

-no hay de que.

-¡Ejem! ¿Realmente les parece bien que yo los acompañe?

-Tus habilidades con el arco nos serian de mucha ayuda.

-Lila tiene razón, si es que tú lo deseas.

-Se los agradecería muchísimo, camino aquí fui asaltado y me e quedado sin una moneda.

-¡En ese caso será mejor que los mercenarios de Lyndis continuemos con nuestro camino!

**Y asi fue como por esas casualidades de la vida Lyndis se encuentra con una vieja amiga, con su ingreso y el del arquero Will el grupo de ahora llamados "Mercenarios de Lyndis" continuan camino a Caelin.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Fire Emblem son propiedad de Nintendo. Este fanfics, el personaje Lila y otros OC son propiedad de whiterose89.**

**Holaaaa! Sep aunque no lo crean estoy viva, realmente me a costado un mundo poder escribir un nuevo capitulo, por falta de tiempo, de energías y de ingenio pero ya estoy de vuelta y tratare de actualizar con mas regularidad (o eso espero). Les agradezco a todos los que leen mi historia y espero que dejen sus comentarios y por supuesto también sus críticas para poder mejorar. La verdad que esta zona de fic de Fire Emblem en español esta bastante abandonada snif snif snif así que ¡Animo a los otros escritores para que sigan actualizando! ¡Por favor!**

**Capitulo 5:** **Recuerdos.**

**Y con la unión de la jinete de Pegaso Florina y el arquero Will el grupo continúa con su viaje hacia Caelin con la esperanza de que Lyndis puedo encontrarse con su abuelo…**

-¡Tengo hambre! Oye Kent, por que no nos detenemos a comer no crees que ya es hora.

-Ya deja de rezongar Saín me tienes arto, que clase de caballero eres si no puedes ni siquiera aguantar media mañana de cabalgata.

-Pero…

-Además es Lady Lyndis la que debe decidir en que momento tomamos el descanso.

-Buuu… ¡Lady Lyndis!

-¡Saín!

-¿Qué sucede Saín?

-ya hemos viajado toda la mañana, de seguro que ya debes de estar cansada de cabalgar ¿porque no tomamos un descanso para que puedas renovar tus energías? no queremos que nuestra bella princesa se vaya a enfermar.

-¿No será que eres tu el que esta demasiado cansado Saín?

-Vamos Ian no seas tan cruel de seguro que tu también estas cansado de estar sobre el caballo y que me dices tu Will, anda dame tu apoyo.

-La verdad es que apoyo a Saín, sinceramente no estoy acostumbrado a viajar sobre un caballo.

-¡Así me gusta! Tu si que eres un buen amigo Will no como Kent.

-…

-Bueno…creo que así como están las cosas lo mejor será que descansemos ¿Kent, por que tú y Saín no buscan un buen lugar en donde podamos descansar?

-Si esas son tus ordenes mi señora…

-¿Qué te sucede Kent?

-Shhh…

-¿Eh?

-Lila…se quedo dormida mientras cabalgábamos.

-Es verdad…debe de estar agotada, en ese caso démonos prisa para encontrar un lugar donde pasar la noche.

_Luego de unos minutos el grupo encontró unas viejas ruinas que se encontraban abandonadas y decidieron pasar el resto del día ahí, mientras Lila seguía durmiendo en un rincón de la habitación, Ian se encontraba cerca de ella leyendo un libro, por otro lado Lyn y Florina se encargaban de preparar la cena y afuera Will, Kent y Saín se encargaban de alimentar y cepillar a los caballos._

-Creo que la cena ya casi esta lista…

-Quedo deliciosa.

-¿Verdad que si Florina?

-… ¿Lila aun sigue durmiendo?

-Eso parece, según Ian lo mejor era no despertarla porque se pondría de mal humor pero no creo que quiera perderse la cena.

-Tienes razón pero por las dudas no deberías pedirle a Ian que la despierte.

-Eso creo, aunque de seguro que el olor de la comida la despierta.

-je je je es lo mas probable.

_Al otro lado de la habitación Ian seguía leyendo el libro mientras que lila parecía estar soñando por que se movía mucho y su respiración se notaba agitada cosa que su hermano no dejo de notar pero había tomado la determinación de no despertarla porque no parecía que estuviese teniendo una pesadilla._

_-Sueño-_

_Era un bello día de primavera en Etruria, y un día normal para la servidumbre de la gran casa, el dueño era un hombre ya de edad un hombre de negocios que comerciaba con todo Etruria y también con gran parte de Lycia era conocido por sus habilidades para los negocios y su carácter afable le permitía llevarse bien con todos. Además de negociante también era reconocido en todo el país por haber sido un gran espadachín bajo las ordenes del rey en su juventud, pero en la actualidad se dedicaba a sus negocios y a cuidar de sus dos únicas nietas debido a que sus padres habían muerto hace ya tres años en un accidente mientras viajaban a la capital. Sus nietas lo eran todo para el, la mayor Nicollette ya tenia dieciséis años era una joven que por la gracia de los dioses había heredado la gran belleza que caracterizaba a su madre y al igual que ella tenia una hermosa y larga cabellera castaño claro y dulces ojos verdes lo que le había dado gran popularidad entre los nobles que insistían en pedir su mano en matrimonio pero ella siempre los rechazaba, por otro lado estaba su pequeña nieta de cuatro años que a pesar de su corta edad era muy despierta, físicamente era la viva imagen de su abuela pero se parecía mucho a su padre sobre todo en la habilidad para meterse en problemas que el tenia cuando joven, era muy inteligente y poseía un corto humor lo que siempre la llevaba a pelearse con otros niños…era ya media tarde y desde la terraza de su habitación en el segundo piso de la casa el anciano disfrutaba de una tasa de te mientras a lo lejos veía como sus nietas regresaban de su habitual paseo al pueblo, pudo darse cuenta de que Nicollette venia limpiándole la cara a su pequeña hermanita que tenia toda la ropa revuelta lo que lo llevo a la conclusión de que nuevamente se había peleado con alguien…_

_-_snif...snif...snif…

-Alysa…no debiste pelearte con esos niños linda.

-snif...pero…snif…ellos comenzaron.

-Pero no esta bien que te alteres de esa forma por una simple broma…ya es tiempo que aprendas a comportarte como una dama, cuantas veces te a dicho eso el abuelo.

-Lo siento…snif…me gustaría ser mas como tu.

-¿Eh? ¿A que te refieres?

-Mírate eres bonita, educada, amable, inteligente y todo los chicos se quieren casar contigo.

-jajaja…no es para tanto además tu también eres bonita.

-No es verdad…

-Claro que si, pero si dejaras de comportarte como un chico lo serias aun más.

-No puedo evitarlo, cada ves que me dicen algo es como si algo explotara dentro de mi y no puedo contenerme.

-Por Santa Elimine cada día te pareces más a papa.

-¿En serio?

-Sep

-No me acuerdo casi nada de ellos pero todos me dicen que tu eres igual a mama así que tengo una remota idea de cómo es ella pero en el caso de papa…

-Pues es cosa de que te mires en un espejo…

-¿Qué?

-jajaja…bien déjame ver…papa simplemente era muy alegre desde el momento en que se levantaba por la mañana hasta irse a dormir, tu y el estaban muy unidos.

-¿De verdad?

-Sep, de hecho mama y el siempre peleaban porque al mas mínimo descuido se desaparecía contigo, la servidumbre pasaba todo el día buscándolos y siempre terminaban encontrándolos en el mismo lugar.

-¿En serio? ¿Dónde?

-El Coliseo…

-¿El Coliseo?

-Sep según el tenias pasta de estratega como él por eso que te llevaba a ver las peleas para que te fueras habituando a los combates…pero para mama no era mas que una excusa para juntarse a apostar con sus amigos.

-Ya veo…

-¿Que sucede?

-En ese caso… ¡Me convertiré en la estratega más famosa del continente!

-¡Eh! Oye que no era para que te lo tomaras tan en serio.

-Ya lo eh decidido, ¡vamos hermana date prisa!

-¡Espera no corras! ¡Porque la prisa!

-Le voy a contar al abuelo que quiero convertirme en estratega.

-¡Que! Espera Alysa.

_Las hermanas corrieron hasta llegar a la casa mientras que Alysa subió las escaleras para llegar a la habitación de su abuelo la joven de dieciséis años no tenia la misma resistencia por lo que prefirió descansar un poco antes de seguir a su pequeña hermanita así que se sentó en la entrada para recuperar el aire mientras tanto en el segundo piso._

-¡Abuelo!

-jojojo, ¿porque la prisa pequeña?

-¡Quiero ser una estratega como mi padre!

-¿Y porque ese repentino interés?

-Mi hermana dijo que mi papa quería que lo fuera igual que él.

-Mmm…y solo por eso quieres serlo

-Sep

-…

-No te estarás precipitando mucho aun eres muy joven para tomar una decisión así.

-Pero yo escuche que a los niños que tiene habilidades para la magia les designan un tutor cuando son muy pequeños.

-Si a los seis años pero tú aun tienes cuatro.

-¡Pero yo quiero aprender ya!

-Tranquila, tranquila por que no hacemos esto: esperemos a que cumplas los seis años y veremos si aun sigues con la misma idea, si es así yo mismo te buscare al mejor profesor del país.

-Es enserio.

-Si, te lo prometo…ahora vamos a ver el asunto de porque estas toda sucia.

-Esto…

-Nuevamente estuviste peleando en el pueblo.

- Si señor…

-Haaa…por mas que te lo repita nunca me harás caso ¿verdad?

-Lo siento abuelo pero es que esos niños no me dejan de molestar.

-Pues no deberías hacerles caso

-La próxima vez lo intentare…

-Eso espero…creo que ya es hora de que te ponga una institutriz para que aprendas buenos modales.

-¡Queee! ¡Espera eso no es necesario con lo que mi hermana me enseña es suficiente!

-Estas segura…

-…

-Lo siento abuelo el comportamiento de Alysa es mi culpa

-Nicollette…

-Se supone que en ausencia de mi madre yo como hermana mayor debo de responder por ella.

-Espera hermana no es necesario que te culpes.

-jojojo…bueno si prometes que la controlaras mejor de ahora en adelante lo dejare pasar, no olviden que dentro de unos días habrá una importante reunión de negocios aquí así que vendrán personas importantes de todo el país y también de Lycia y no quiero que Alysa vaya a causar problemas.

-¡No te preocupes abuelo ambas pondremos de nuestra parte! ¿Verdad Alysa?

-Mmm…vale, prometo no causar problemas ¬¬

-Bien si es ese el caso retírense.

_Ambas niñas salieron de la habitación en donde su abuelo las miraba fijamente luego de dar un suspiro una dulce sonrisa apareció en su rostro, sus nietas le recordaban cada día mas a su __problemático hijo y a su dulce nuera._

-Lamento que tuvieras que culparte hermana.

-No te preocupes solo dije la verdad, ya que papa y mama no están soy yo quien debo ocuparme de ti.

-No quiero ser una carga para ti.

-No lo eres.

-¿de verdad?

-A pesar de que eres ruidosa, problemática y careces de sentido de la responsabilidad aun así eres mi hermana y te quiero.

-¡Oye!

-jajajaja…que tal si le preparamos una cena especial al abuelo como disculpa.

-¡Siiii!

-bien vamos entonces.

_Ambas hermanas estuvieron por horas en la cocina preparándole la cena al abuelo y a pesar de todos los contratiempos consiguieron prepararle un exquisito quiso con los hongos de la temporada que consiguieron temprano en la ciudad._

_-fin sueño-_

-Mmm… (Guiso con hongos de la temporada.)

-¿Eh? Al fin te despiertas ya es hora de cenar, Lyn y Florina prepararon un guiso con unos hongos que encontraron aquí cerca y huele bastante bien si no nos damos prisa Saín se lo tragara todo.

-Vale…

-Haaaa…la comida estaba grandiosa que suerte tengo de poder probar la mano de dos bellezas, aunque si mi querida estratega hubiera puesto su toque habría sido perfecto.

-No jodas Saín no estoy de humor…

-…Que cruel…

-A donde vas Lila.

-A tomar un poco de aire puro no se preocupen no me alejare mucho.

-¿Qué le sucede a Lila?

-Ha estado de esa forma desde que se despertó.

-¿Sabes algo Ian?

-No lo se…

-¿A donde vas?

-A ver a mí hermana

-…ve que no se aleje mucho.

-Bueno…

_Al salir del lugar el niño miro para todas partes para poder encontrar a su hermana y luego de inspeccionar todo el lugar logro ubicarla sobre un árbol no muy lejos de donde estaban los caballos._

-¿Qué haces?

-Nada en particular.

-Cuando te subes a los árboles es que algo te preocupa.

-No es nada…solo que tuve un sueño.

-Sobre que.

-Mi verdadera familia.

-Pensé que no los recordabas.

-A mis padres para nada porque murieron cuando tenia solo un año, pero si a mi abuelo y a mi hermana…

-Así que estas nostálgica…

-Es posible debe de ser porque falta poco para el aniversario de sus muertes o mas bien del día que los mataron.

-…

-…

-No deberías darle tantas vuelas al asunto

-Tienes razón… ¡Hey! Mira eso.

-…Ha…mas bandidos.

-Acostúmbrate porque no nos dejaran tranquilos hasta que lleguemos a Caelin.

-Al menos tendremos un poco de diversión.

-Dilo por ti, yo con esta mano no podré pelear por mucho tiempo lo único que puedo hacer es dar ordenes.

-Por suerte para esos pobres bandidos…

-¿Dijiste algo?

-No nada…mejor vamos a darles el aviso al resto.

-Buena idea.

_Los dos niños se bajaron del árbol y se dirigieron a toda prisa hacia el lugar en donde el resto descansaban para informarles del inminente ataque, al llegar se percataron de que alguien mas estaba con ellos._

-¡Hey chicos tenemos problemas!

-¡Lila, Ian, al fin regresan!

-¿Quién es ella?

-Quiero presentarles a Natalie es una lugareña, esta en busca de su esposo que salio en busca de un empleo y no ha sabido nada de el, este es su retrato ¿por casualidad lo reconocen?

-Mmm…no, lo siento.

-Es una lastima, gracias de todas formas lo mejor será que regrese a mi casa.

-No creo que sea recomendable por ahora.

-¿Por qué?

-Un gran grupo de bandidos vienen por nuestras cabezas así que seria muy peligroso que salieras en este momento además puedo ver que no puedes caminar bien.

-No se preocupen es solo una enfermedad de niña no me duele ni nada solo me dificulta un poco el caminar.

-Con mayor razón entonces.

-Debemos deshacernos de los bandidos, mientras tanto quiero que Natalie se queda aquí junto con Florina.

-…De acuerdo.

-¿Son muchos bandidos Lila?

-Mas menos, pero si nos organizamos bien no tendríamos problemas lo importante es proteger a Natalie así que solo nos reservaremos a defendernos falta poco para que anochezca así que si logramos resistir un tiempo pronto se cansaran y se irán. Lo primero que quiero es que Will e Ian vayan por el pasaje de la derecha hay una grieta en ese lugar y por lo que puedo oír parece que los bandidos intentan entrar por ahí, quiero que Saín y Kent vayan a la puerta principal y no permitan que nadie entre mientras que yo iré con Lyn por la izquierda.

-¿Estarán bien?

-no te preocupes Kent la mayoría de los bandidos se están concentrando en la puerta principal así que son ustedes los que tendrán mayores problemas.

-En ese caso no deberíamos perder más tiempo.

-Saín tiene razón vamos Lila.

-¡Todo el mundo a sus posiciones!

_Luego de una afirmación de todo el grupo cada quien se dirigió al puesto que se les fue asignado, por su lado Will e Ian no tuvieron mayores problemas para poder controlar a los bandidos que intentaban colarse por la grieta una ves que terminaron con todos se dirigieron a la puerta principal a apoyar a los dos caballeros que parecían tener un poco de problemas con la gran cantidad de bandidos que los estaban acorralando, por la puerta de la izquierda Lyn y Lila tenían sus propios problemas._

-Como que son demasiados, ¿crees poder con ellos tu sola Lyn?

-No te preocupes estoy bien, aun puedo seguir luchando estos bandidos no son nada para mi.

-Oye Lyn…ese bandido de haya ¿no se parece al retrato que Natalie nos mostró de su esposo?

-Tienes razón, existe la posibilidad de que sea el, deberíamos intentar hablar con el ¿no crees?

-Vamos entonces.

-¡Hey tu! No ataques queremos hablar contigo, ¿de casualidad tu nombre es Dorcas?

-¿Como saben mi nombre?

-¡Tu esposa Natalie se encuentra en el interior del fuerte!

-¡¿Natalie? Ya veo…en ese caso no hay necesidad de que continué con estos bandidos me uniré a ustedes.

-¡¿Realmente?

-Los ayudare a deshacerse de estos bandidos como muestra de agradecimiento por cuidar de mi Natalie.

-¡Muchas gracias!

_Luego de una ardua lucha lograron terminar con los bandidos y todos regresaron sanos y salvos al interior del fuerte en donde pudieron presenciar el emotivo encuentro de los esposos, Lila tuvo la idea de que como Dorcas necesitaba dinero y ello mas soldados se uniera al viaje, este acepto sin siquiera pensarlo un poco y luego de ir a dejar a Natalie a su casa regreso por la mañana en donde el grupo acampaba y todos partieron rumbo a la frontera con Lycia._

-Ya casi llegamos a la frontera.

-En cuanto consigamos cruzarla lo bandidos dejaran de seguirnos ¿no?

-Es lo más probable, no creo que quieran seguirnos hasta Lycia.

-¡Por fin mañana gozaremos de los manjares de Lycia! Y dicen que la mujer de la posada de la frontera es una verdadera belleza. Comida y amor que más podría desear.

-Saín si tu comportamiento va a ser el mismo de siempre lo mejor será que acampemos al aire libre.

-¡Vamos Kent eso no es justo!

-Kent, la posada esta bien.

-Si es lo que tú quieres mi señora…

-¡Lyndis eres como un ángel caído del cielo!

-No te preocupes Saín siempre que te comportes.

-No tienes de que preocuparte seré todo un caballero.

-…

-…

-…

-¡¿eh? Por que todos me miran así hablo en serio.

_La conversación se vio interrumpida por un grupo de bandidos que apareció de entre los arbusto, el grupo se vio obligado a tomar sus armas para defenderse una vez más. Cuando todos estaban combatiendo pudieron escuchar un grito de una chica no muy lejos de donde ellos se encontraban así que decidieron ver que pasaba:_

-¡Mira Lila! El grito que escuchamos proviene de allí, parece una sacerdotisa.

-Vamos a ver, no queremos que la dañen por nuestra culpa.

-Claro vamos.

-¡Hey ustedes! ¿Se encuentran bien?

-¡Estos bandidos pensaban que veníamos con ustedes y nos han atacado! ¿Que piensan hacer para remediar este asunto?

-Si vieron que había una lucha no se debieron acercar.

-La dama tiene razón Serra es tu culpa que nos metiéramos en este problema, si hubieras mantenido la boca cerrada…lamentamos el mal entendido.

-…Da igual, ambos grupos estamos en lo mismo así que lo mejor seria que trabajemos juntos no crees Lyn.

-Lila tiene razón, sus habilidades nos serian de mucha ayuda.

-Es una buena idea, ¡Erk! Vete y ayuda a estas damas.

-No me queda de otra…

-¡gracias! Mi nombre es Lyndis y esta de aquí es nuestra estratega Lila, es un placer.

-Igualmente mi nombre es Serra y este de aquí es mi escolta Erk, se un buen chico y acaba con estos bandidos.

-…Por que yo…

_Con la unión de los dos jóvenes el combate prosiguió, luego de un buen rato consiguieron terminar con todos los bandidos que los estaban molestando y así pudieron tomarse un pequeño respiro._

-¡Buen trabajo Lila! Con esto deberían de dejarnos de molestar.

-Que sorpresa ustedes son muy fuertes Lyn.

-Y tu bastón es maravilloso Serra, su poder curativo es muy útil.

-Así es y solo los portadores del bien pueden utilizarlos.

-Nos han prestado una gran ayuda ahora debemos de seguir con nuestro camino y supongo que ustedes con el suyo.

-¿Pero que es lo que ven mis ojos? ¿Una flor silvestre? ¿O acaso una mariposa?

-¿Acompañas a Lyndis?

-mi nombre es Saín, me darías el gusto de saber el tuyo.

-Me llamo Serra y trabajo para la casa de Ositia.

-¡Que nombre mas poético! Yo estoy bajo las órdenes de la casa de Caelin.

-¿Realmente? Entonces Lyn es familiar del Márquez.

-Lady Lyndis es la nieta de nuestro señor.

-Mmm…ya veo.

-Que es lo que estas planeando Serra…

-Lyndis ¿crees que podríamos acompañarte? Estamos en deuda con ustedes por salvarnos de esos bandidos.

-Pues supongo que no hay ningún problema, si es lo que ustedes desean, la verdad es que estamos necesitando de más gente.

-¿Os persiguen?

-Un problemas de herencias, si realmente quieren ir con nosotros tienen que tener claro que situaciones como esta pasaran muy a menudo.

-En ese caso mi querida estratega mi bastón curativo y la magia de Erk les será de mucha ayuda.

-…Si es lo que desean, ¿y tu que dices Erk?

-No me queda otra opción, será un placer trabajar para usted Lady Lila.

-No pareces muy feliz.

-No le hagas caso Lila, siempre se comporta así es su manera de ser, en el fondo esta muy feliz de poder ayudarlos en su empresa.

-Claro…

***Ufff! y ahi esta un nuevo capitulo, espero que les haya gustado aunque sea un poquito jijiji, ya saben toda critica es bienvenida ya sea buena o mala. ¡Bye bye!**

**Pdta: Gracias a todos los que se dan el tiempo para leer mi fic :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Fire Emblem son propiedad de Nintendo. Este fanfics es propiedad de whiterose89. **

**Holaaa! aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo, espero que sea de su agrado ya que a partir del final de este la cosa se pone mas interesante o eso es lo que yo creo, bueno espero que le agrade a mis queridos lectores y no olviden dejar sus comentarios, criticas, etc porque ya sean buenas o malas me alegran igual y me dan mas power para poder seguir escribiendo. No se sorprendan si a partir de ahora subo capítulos con mas regularidad es que estoy aprovechando mis vacaciones de invierno así que de aquí a agosto espero escribir muchísimos capítulos para luego disminuir el ritmo al entrar a clases. Saludos mara Mistic girl que siempre me deja reviews y también para PINKDIAMOND4000 por darse el tiempo de leer mi fic. Bueno mejor dejo de darles la lata y paso directamente a la historia: ¡QUE LA DISFRUTEN :3!**

**Capitulo 6: ****Secuestro.**

**Y luego de un largo viaje Lyn al fin llega a Lycia el país en que su madre nació, una federación de territorios cada uno gobernado por un poderoso Marques, la primera parada del grupo es Araphen la segunda ciudad mas grande después de Ositia.**

**-**Aquí si que hay mucho movimiento, Saín ¿Qué ciudad es esta?

-Esta mi señora es Araphen y es la segunda ciudad mas grande de toda Lycia.

-Ya veo… ¿donde están Kent y Lila?

-Dijeron que se acercarían al castillo, mira allí vienen.

-¡Mi señora! Podemos ir al castillo.

-El Marques a accedido a ayudarnos con el viaje a Caelin, pero primero quiere tener una audiencia contigo Lyn.

-¿Realmente? ¿De verdad nos va a ayudar?

-Eso parece…

-Nos seria de mucha utilidad si el nos facilitara algunos soldados para llegar a salvo a Caelin.

-En ese caso lo mejor será que nos demos prisa, no queremos hacer esperar al Marques.

-Lila tiene razón, ¡andando!

_El grupo se abrió paso entre las calles de la gran ciudad para llegar hasta el castillo en donde eran esperados por el Marques pero a medida que se acercaron se dieron cuenta de que había un gran alboroto cerca de la entrada._

-¿Por qué el escándalo?

-¡El castillo esta en llamas!

-¡Todo el mundo a las armas! ¡Prepárense para la batalla!

-¡Que sucede Lila!

-¡Allí Kent! Son mercenarios, al parecer nos siguieron hasta la ciudad.

-¡Esto es increíble! Ni siquiera el hecho de estar aquí los detiene ¿es que no se cansan?

-Pareciera que no Saín, de todas formas eso no es importante ahora prepárate para el enfrentamiento.

_Mientras que todos se preparaban para presentar combate uno de los mercenarios que se acerco hasta el grupo:_

-Tu eres Lyndis ¿verdad?

-¿Quién eres?

-Nada de preguntas, ¡prepárate para morir!

_Sin que la nómada siquiera pudiera reaccionar el hombre se abalanzo sobre ella con su espada pero antes de que pudiera conectar el golpe una flecha en su espalda lo mato, al levantar la vista Lyndis pudo darse cuenta de que se trataba de un nómada tan solo unos años mayor que ella._

-¡! ¿Una flecha?

-¡Mi señora Lyndis! ¿Te encuentras bien?

-¡Lyn estas bien!

-Si…el me salvo…

-¿Puedo saber cual es tu nombre?

-…

-¡Espera no te vayas! ¿Por qué me salvaste?

-Solo pensé que estaban atacando a una mujer de Sacae, pero…creo que me equivoque…

-¡No! Estas en lo correcto me llamo Lyndis y soy la hija del jefe de la tribu de los Lorca.

-¿Quedan sobrevivientes?

-Unos pocos…

-En ese caso deben de irse de inmediato, le han prendido fuego al castillo, no desperdicies la vida que salve.

-¿trabajas en el castillo? ¿Tienes alguna idea de que es lo que esta sucediendo?

-Han asaltado el castillo y están intentando llegar hasta el Marques, soy el capitán de la guardia mi deber es proteger al Marques.

-En ese caso es nuestro trabajo ayudar a rescatar el castillo.

-¡Lady Lyndis!

-¿Por qué razón harían eso?

-Esos hombre vienen tras de mi, es mi culpa que el castillo se encuentre en estas condiciones.

-Si esa es la razón vengan conmigo…mi nombre es Rath de la tribu Kutolah.

-¡Muchas gracias Rath!

-No hay de que, en cuanto el Marques se encuentre a salvo mis hombres podrán encargarse del resto, quizás…si utilizamos el pasaje secreto…

-¿Pasaje secreto?

-Es un pasaje subterráneo que nos llevara directo a la sala del trono, existen tres palancas si conseguimos activarlas tendremos la victoria asegurada.

-…Lila…

-Déjenmelo a mí, lo primero será eliminar a los bandidos para poder llegar hasta las palancas, nuestro primer objetivo es abrirnos camino hasta allá, debemos encontrar la forma de abrir las puertas. ¡Bien comencemos! Saín y Kent quiero que vayan al sur quiero que Erk y Will vayan con ellos y le den apoyo, quiero que el resto se dirija hasta la puerta principal, Serra quiero que tu también vayas con los caballeros por si necesitan de tus habilidades, lo mas probable es que algunos de los mercenarios tengan las llaves de las puertas abran bien los ojos y tengan mucho cuidado.

-¡A la orden!

-¡A donde vas Lila!

-Tengo un asunto que resolver.

-¿En este momento?

-No se preocupen volveré en un parpadeo.

-Espera…

-¡No te preocupes Ian estaré bien, procura echarle un ojo a las chicas te las encargo!

_Y antes de que pudieran replicar la chica se perdió entre las calles de la ciudad, y con un tanto de preocupación el grupo siguió las orden y comenzaron a deshacerse de los mercenarios para poder abrirse camino. Por otro lado la estratega se dirigió a una de las casas._

-(Estoy segura de que se metió en esta casa, ese tipo nos a estado siguiendo desde la frontera ahora va a tener que responderme un par de preguntas)

_La joven abrió la puerta de la casa lentamente, a simple vista parecía que esta se encontraba vacía pero cuando se asomo por la ventana sintió que alguien la agarraba de la cintura y ponía una hoja fría en su cuello._

-No es propio de una dama indefensa que se meta a casas ajenas…

-lo mismo podría decir yo de ti, además…podrías decirme..¿que tengo yo de indefensa?

_Al darse cuenta el sujeto pudo sentir como la punta de una hoja presionaba su estomago, y sin quedarle otra opción tuvo que soltar a la estratega, al darse la vuelta la joven se encontró con un hombre de no mas de veinte, alto y de cabellos y ojos claros._

-Las manos donde pueda verlas.

-Tranquila…lo del cuchillo fue un buen truco no me lo esperaba.

-Ahora…podrías responderme porque nos has estado siguiendo los últimos dos días…

-No se de que me estas hablando…

-¿Sabes? Tengo un humor muy corto así que más te vale que me respondas con sinceridad.

-¡Hey! ¡Hey! cuidado con ese cuchillo podrías hacerme daño.

-Si no respondes el frío del cuchillo será lo último que sentirás.

-¡Guau! Tu si que sabes como incentivar a alguien.

-¿Y bien?

-Tendrás que disculparme pero no puedo responder a eso, es un secreto.

-¿secreto?

_Y antes de que la joven pudiera seguir hablando con un rápido movimiento de muñecas los papeles se invirtieron quedando de espalda al joven nuevamente y ahora ella con el cuchillo en el cuello nuevamente._

-Parece que yo gano, si prometes ser una buena niña te dejare ir sin mas.

-La cosa no es tan sencilla…antes quisiera hacerte una ultima pregunta.

-¿y cual seria?

-¿Por que un espía de Ositia nos esta siguiendo?

-Como…

-Esto es tuyo ¿no?

-¡De donde sacaste eso!

-No eres el único con las manos rápidas amigo, este emblema de la casa de Ositia te delata.

-Haaa… ¡bingo!

-Quiero saber porque razón nos sigues.

-No es nada importante, el marques solo me pidió que vigilara la que se hace llamar la legitima heredera al trono de Caelin.

-(¿Uther?)...¿solo eso? ¿Nada más?

-Sep.

-¿realmente?

-Te lo prometo, mi trabajo es solo informar al marques, como líder de la liga Lyciana es su deber el estar al tanto de todos los problemas que ocurran dentro del territorio.

-¿Tiene intenciones de interferir en el asunto?

-Todo depende de la información que yo le de, aunque debo ser sincero, Lord Uther no se sentirá muy conforme con que Lundgren subiera al trono es un hombre sumamente ambicioso y corrupto daría mas problemas de los que solucionaría.

-Ya veo…

-¡Tengo una idea! ¿Qué tal si me permites ir contigo?

-¿Disculpa?

-Eso, mira si estoy con ustedes mi trabajo será mucho mas fácil y por otro lado ustedes necesitan de alguien que sepa abrir puertas ¿o me equivoco? ¿Que me dices?

-Mmm…eso es razonable.

-A que si.

-De acuerdo, trabajaras bajo mis ordenes no les diremos al resto que eres un espía de Ositia, será conveniente que te quedes con nosotros si las cosas se llegaran a complicar podríamos apelar a la ayuda del Marques de Ositia.

-Claro, claro será un secreto entre nosotros dos, además si les decimos al resto cuales son mis verdaderas intenciones no creo que me acepten con muchas ganas.

-Es cierto no seria bueno lo podrían malinterpretar, ya que resolvimos este asunto lo mejor será que vayamos con el resto del grupo les diremos que eres un simple ladrón que me ofreció sus servicios.

-A la orden mi señora…

-Lila, mi nombre es Lila.

-Un gusto Jefa yo me llamo Matthew.

-Igualmente Matt.

-¿Matt?

-Si es mas corto, así ahorro tiempo.

-Si es lo que quieres.

-¡Vamos!

-¡Ya regrese! ¿Cómo va todo?

-¡Lila! ¿Dónde te habías metido?

-Lamento la tardanza pero tenia un asunto que resolver.

-Hermana…¿quien es el?

-¡A si! Les presento a Matthew me lo encontré por ahí y me ofreció sus servicios.

-¿A si? ¿Y que es lo que haces Matthew?

-Lila me contrató para abrir puertas y otros.

-Eres… ¿un ladrón?

-¿Eso te molesta Lyn?

-Bueno…parece que tu confías en él Lila, si es tu decisión confiare.

-En ese caso continuemos con esto, encargense de despejar el camino para que Matt pueda hacer su trabajo.

-¡Ya escucharon todos, vamos!

_Los jóvenes le siguieron el paso a Rath hasta el interior del castillo en donde se encontraba oculta una de las palancas allí los esperaba otro grupo de mercenarios para impedirles el paso._

-¡Tu si que sabes dar ordenes jefa!

-No es para tanto Matt.

-No seas modesta pequeña.

-…No me digas pequeña.

-¡Ja! Encontré tu punto débil.

-¡No molestes!

_Luego de un arduo trabajo el grupo consiguió activar las tres palancas que los llevarían al interior del castillo, Rath se encargo de guiarlos hasta la sala del trono lugar en que se encontraba esperándolos el Marques de Araphen._

-¡Ah! Rath, has llevado a cabo un excelente trabajo.

-Mi señor los agradecimientos deben de ser para este grupo de personas, fueron ellos quienes recuperaron el castillo.

-¿Y quienes son ellos?

-Soy Lyndis mi señor, me alegra que te encuentres bien.

-Así que tus eres… ¡Rath déjanos hablar a solas!

_Siguiendo las ordenes del marques todos se retiraron de la sala quedando solo en ella Lyndis, sus dos caballeros de escolta Kent y Saín y la estratega Lila._

-¿Y bien Lyndis? ¿Conoces a los responsables de todo este alboroto?

-El culpable es mi tío abuelo Lundgren.

-lo que nos lleva a concluir que mi castillo a sufrido estos daños por culpa de una disputa en tu familia.

-lo lamento mucho…

-Cuando fui informado que la hija de Lady Madelyn estaba en apuros pensé en brindarle mi apoyo pero retirare mi oferta.

-¡Pero usted nos dio su palabra Marques!

-Tu nombre es Kent ¿verdad?

-Creo que se te escapo un pequeño detalle…

-A que se refiere…

-Es verdad que esta niña se parece a Lady Madelyn pero no pensé que estaría tan manchada con la sangre de Sacae.

-¿Disculpe?

-¿No crees que al marques de Caelin le importunaría dar audiencia a esta perra nómada?

-¡Como se atreve!

-¡Saín detente!

_Pero mientras Kent intentaba detener a su amigo se le olvido un pequeño detalle, antes de que alguno de los tres jóvenes se pudieran dar cuenta una sombra se deslizo entre ellos y le propino un fuerte puñetazo en plena cara al marques lo que lo derribo dejándolo perplejo ante tal hazaña._

-¡Ups! Lo lamento mi señor creo que mi puño se resbalo directo a su cara.

-¡Tu mocosa insolente!

-¡Escúchame bien bastando, si vuelves a tratar así a mi amiga lo ultimo que veras será mi rostro antes de que te envié al infierno, no me importa si eres el marques de Araphen o el rey de Etruria! ¡Quedo claro!

-… ¡Como te atreves a siquiera tocarme, no eres mas que basura igual que esta tropa de incrédulos que se han dejado engañar por esta mujerzuela!

-¡Te lo advertí!

_Y nuevamente otro puño iba directo al rostro del Marques pero antes de que este pudiera conectar ya había sido detenida por los dos caballeros, Kent sin esfuerzos la agarro y se la hecho al hombro a su compañero de armas._

-¡Saín sacala de aquí!

-¡Entendido!

-¡Bajame Saín!

-Lo siento preciosa pero no puedo hacer eso, si matas al marques nos meterás en problemas

-¡Eso es, saca a esa loca de aquí!

-¡Loca! ¡El único loco aquí eres tu viejo! ¡Mas vale que no te vuelva a ver por que si no…!

_Y antes de que la frase fuera terminada las puertas de la sala fueron cerradas dejando en su interior solo a los sorprendidos Lyndis y Kent y a un Marques en su trono pero con la nariz rota._

-Lo siento Marques.

-Deberías disciplinar más a esa mujer Kent.

-Creo que a estas alturas ya no nos brindara ninguna ayuda.

-Eh oído que el marques de Caelin esta enfermo y postrado por lo que dudo que sobreviviera luego de ver a esta niña, si ese fuera el caso su hermano Lundgren reclamaría el derecho al trono y quisiera evitarme problemas con el siguiente marques.

-Lo entiendo, si es ese el caso nos iremos de inmediato.

-¡Mi señora! Nosotros…

-Me siento orgullosa de la sangre de Sacae que corre por mis venas y no aceptare ayuda de alguien que no respeta mi herencia.

_Y sin más que decir los dos jóvenes se retiraron de la sala del trono para alcanzar a sus amigos a las afueras de la ciudad._

-Te pido perdón mi señora.

-No tienes porque disculparte Kent.

-Estaba tan focalizado en que llegaras a Caelin lo antes posible que no tome en cuenta tus sentimientos

-¿Eso era todo? No tienes de que preocuparte Kent, antepuse mi seguridad a la de los demás.

-Así que alza la cabeza y mantente orgulloso.

-¡Lyndis!

-¡Ah! Ian ¿como esta Lila?

-¿De que estas hablando? ¿No se supone que ella estaba con ustedes?

-¡Espera! ¿Aun no a regresado? Pero se supone que Saín…

-¡! ¡Espera, dejaron a mi hermana con ese mujeriego!

-¡Ian espera!

-¡Kent tenemos que encontrarlos!

-¡A la orden mi señora! (Donde diablos se metieron, cuando encuentre a Saín…)

_Mientras que el grupo los esperaba en las afueras, tanto Lyndis como Kent se fueron tras de Ian nuevamente al interior de la ciudad esperando encontrar al caballero y a la estratega en algún lugar. Por otro lado los desaparecidos se encontraban en un pequeño parque detrás del castillo._

-…

-¡Si que golpeaste fuerte al Marques! Tienes la mano toda inflamada.

-…cuando Ian la vea se va a molestar, a estado haciendo todo lo posible para que pueda curarse luego y vengo yo y la vuelvo a estropear… ¡Auch!

-…Lo siento…creo que lo mejor es que Serra le eche un vistazo quizás su bastón pueda ser de mas utilidad…aunque déjame decirte que te envidio.

-¿Por qué?

-¡Porque va a ser! ¡Yo quería romperle la cara al Marques! Si no hubiera sido porque Kent me detuvo lo mas probable es que yo…

-… ¡Bueno lo importante es que alguien lo golpeo!

-Eso es verdad…aunque déjame decirte que me sorprendió tu actitud.

-¿de que estas hablando? Sabes que me enojo fácilmente no tendría porque sorprenderte mi actitud.

-En ese momento no eras tú…

-¿Eh?

-Cuando te sujete realmente pensé que lo ibas a matar…

-…Es solo…es solo que odio a la gente como el…

-… ¿Has pasado por algo parecido?

-…Algo así…

-De que se trata…

-¿Esperas que te cuente?

-¿Por qué no?

-Es algo personal…

-¿Y me lo contaras algún día?

-tal ves…

-¿No confías en mi?

-Saín, a estas alturas de mi vida ya no confió en muchos.

-…has pasado por mucho ¿verdad?

-…si…

-Entonces tendremos que trabajar todos muy duro para que confíes en nosotros…

-¿Todos?

-Si ya sabes, Kent, Lady Lyndis, yo, todos te apreciamos mucho pero sentimos que no estas siendo del todo sincera con nosotros.

-Lo siento…pero hay cosas que no puedo decirles.

-…

_Ambos permanecieron en silencio por un momento mientras contemplaban la tranquilidad del agua en la pileta, pero en cosa de segundo Lila salto sobre Saín cayendo ambos al piso y entonces la pileta exploto lanzando trozos de roca hacia todos lados._

-Pero que demonios…

-¡Saín, tenemos que salir de aquí!

-Eso no será posible…

-¿Quién eres? ¿Y porque nos atacas así de repente?

-Caballero…si aun quieres vivir vete de aquí.

-¿y dejar a la dama sola? Eso no seria propio de un caballero ¿o si?

-¡Espera Saín!

-¡Quédate atrás! No se porque motivo este tipo va tras de ti pero lo que si tengo claro es que voy a protegerte, si te llegara a pasar algo en ausencia de Kent o Lyndis ellos nunca me lo perdonarían, así quédate detrás que yo me encargo de este tipo.

-Saín…

_El caballero desenfundo su espada y se dirigió directamente a atacar a aquel hombre, un gran error, este saco su libro de hechizos y con solo decir unas frases una ráfaga negra lanzo directamente a Saín contra uno de los árboles, intento recuperarse pero antes de que se diera cuenta ya tenia al hombre frente a el listo para darle el ultimo golpe y acabar con su vida._

-Este es tu fin muchacho debiste irte cuando aun era tiempo, después no digas que no te lo advertí.

-¡No permitiré que lo toques!

-¡Lila atrás, es demasiado fuerte!

-**Que el cielo sea cubierto por las plumas del ángel caído, **

**Que el fuego del gran astro se extinga entre las tinieblas de sus ojos, **

**Que los mares se congelen ante su sola existencia,**

**Arrodillaos ante…**

-Ya me advirtieron que podrías utilizar eso, por eso es que bien preparado, ¡comiencen!

_De la nada aparecieron cinco shamanes que rodearon a la joven y comenzaron a recitar un hechizo, un círculo rojo apareció bajo los pies de la estratega impidiéndole que pudiera terminar el hechizo e inmovilizando su cuerpo._

-Grrr...No puedo moverme…

-¡Lila!

-Ahora terminare con este caballero, fuiste muy tonto no debiste meterte en asuntos que están mas allá de tu entendimiento, ahora deberás morir.

_El hombre estaba listo para acabar con el caballero pero al darse la vuelta pudo ver que los cinco shamanes estaban teniendo problemas con la joven, el hechizo estaba comenzando a debilitarse y chispas salían del cuerpo de la estratega._

-¡Maldición! ¡Como es posible que no puedan con ella, es solo una niña!

-Señor…grrr…el sello no resistirá mucho más tiempo…

-¡pues fortalézcanlo! Esa mujer dijo que con este sello de restricción seria suficiente.

-Señor lo sentimos pero el hechizo esta al máximo.

-En ese caso tendremos que llevárnosla de inmediato antes de que se escape, el amo nos dará una gran recompensa ahora que capturamos a las dos piezas que tanto anhelaba tener. ¡Vamonos!

_El que parecía el líder saco un extraño bastón de entre sus ropajes, con solo decir unas palabras todo el grupo se ilumino y comenzaron a desvanecerse hasta que solo quedo Saín semiconsciente apoyado contra el árbol._

Lila…

***Y asi concluye un capitulo mas de mi fic ¿que les parecio? Espero que les haya gustado, el proximo capi sera bueno asi que no se lo pierdan. ¡Bye bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Y luego de una ardua espera les traigo un nuevo capitulo de mi fics, realmente lo tenia casi listo hace ya un tiempo pero no recordaba donde lo había guardado, pero lo importante es que lo encontré y aquí se los dejo, disfrútenlo ^^.**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Fire Emblem son propiedad de Nintendo. Este fanfics es propiedad de whiterose89. **

**Capitulo 7: ****Aparece.**

**Sin tener ni la más remota idea de que es lo que había sucedido con la estratega Lila y con el caballero Saín, Lyn junto con Kent e Ian continúan con su búsqueda por toda la ciudad. A pesar de que ya han recorrido casi toda la ciudad no existe el más mínimo rastro de ellos pero esto no los desanima a continuar…**

-¡Hermana!

-¡Lila, Saín!

-¿Dónde se pudieron haber metido esos dos?

-Juro que cuando encuentre a ese tipo las va a pagar muy caro.

-Tranquilízate Ian conociendo a tu hermana ella no le va a aguantar ninguna jugarreta a Saín.

-Eso espero…

-Chicos ese que va ahí a todo galope no es Rath.

-Definitivamente es el.

-¿Creen que haya visto a mi hermana o al idiota?

-No perdemos nada con preguntarle incluso podría ayudarnos a buscarlos, ¡Hey Rath!

Al reconocer a quienes lo llamaban el nómada dio media vuelta en su caballo y se dirigió hacia ellos, los jóvenes pudieron ver en su rostro un tanto de preocupación…

-Lyn de los Lorcas no sabes cuanto me alegra el encontrarte.

-¿Deberás? Rath, estamos buscando a Saín y a Lila ¿por casualidad no los has visto por la ciudad?

-Justamente esa es la razón por la que los estaba buscando.

-¿Sabes donde esta mi hermana?

-Síganme.

Rath los guió hasta una casa que se encontraba no muy lejos de allí, al entrar en el lugar había mucho movimiento dándose cuenta que se encontraban seguramente en un hospital, el joven los guió hasta una de las habitaciones que se encontraba en el fondo del pasillo y al entrar se encontraron con Saín inconsciente en una de las camillas lleno de vendajes y estaba siendo atendido por dos curadores.

-¡Saín!

-¡Que fue lo que le paso!

-No tengo la menor idea, cuando lo encontré estaba tirado en una plaza que se encuentra cerca del castillo, estaba muy mal herido así que lo traje de inmediato hacia acá.

-¿y mi hermana?

-Lo siento pero no había rastro de ella.

-¡En ese caso hay que despertar a Saín!

-¡Le ruego que se calme jovencito, no olvide que se encuentra en un hospital!

-…

-¿Disculpe? Podría decirnos cual es el estado en que se encuentro nuestro amigo

-Cuando llego estaba en muy malas condiciones, si él no lo hubiera encontrado a tiempo seguramente no habría sobrevivido, tenia un par de costillas rota y uno que otro rasguño pero gracias al uso de nuestros bastones hemos conseguido reducir en gran parte sus lesiones lo mejor es dejarlo descansar un poco mas, pero si despierta de aquí a la noche mañana por la mañana podrá retirarse siempre y cuando no se esfuerce demasiado.

-Gracias a Sta Elimine.

-Dejare que se queden un rato con el pero que no sea mas de cinco minutos luego les recomiendo que vayan a descansar y regresen mañana.

-Muchas gracias.

-No hay de que.

Y con estas palabras los dos curadores que estaban sanando al caballero se retiraron de la habitación dejándolos solos, un largo silencio se izo presente en el lugar pero al cabo de un rato este se vio interrumpido por los quejidos del joven que se estaba despertando.

-¡Miren parece que Saín se esta despertando!

-Shhh…no hables tan fuerte Lyn

-Lo siento olvide que estábamos en un hospital.

-Lila…

-Sain, sain…

-¿Ian?

-¡!¡Lila!

-¡Calmate hombre! Aun estas muy mal herido no debes esforzarte.

-¡No entiendes! Unos hombres se llevaron a Lila, estábamos en la plaza cuando nos atacaron trate de defenderla pero uno de ellos era muy fuerte. Trate de vencerlo pero no pudo, también habían otros sujetos hicieron una especie de hechizo que no dejaba moverse a Lila…

-¿Un sello de restricción?

-Algo así dijeron, luego de eso desaparecieron y no recuerdo nada más.

-…

-¿Quiénes podrían haber sido?

-No lo se… ¿Ian tienes alguna idea?

-Quizás…pero no es bueno precipitarse ya casi es de noche así que no hay nada que podamos hacer por ahora lo mejor será que descansemos esta noche y mañana comencemos a buscarla, o eso creo…

-Eso esta bien, no es correcto actuar precipitadamente de seguro que la vamos a encontrar…

-Gracias Kent.

-Yo también los ayudare.

-¿Realmente? ¿Qué hay de tu trabajo en el castillo Rath?

-Renuncie, no voy a seguir bajo las ordenes de alguien que ve a los nómadas como seres inferiores.

-Muchas gracias, en ese caso eres bienvenido.

-Gracias, toma esto.

-¡Rath es mucho dinero!

-No lo necesito, además creo que ustedes le podrán dar un mejor uso.

-Nuevamente te doy las gracias

El grupo salio del hospital con dirección a la salida del pueblo y luego de informarles la situación al resto del grupo decidieron que lo mejor seria pasar la noche en una posada que se encontraba muy cerca de donde estaba Saín hospitalizado, y al otro día como bien dijo uno de los curadores le dieron el alta a Saín y a pesar de que aun estaba muy adolorido insistía en que estaba en condiciones de montar su caballo así que lo dejaron pero cuando iban saliendo de la ciudad se encontraron con un chico de unos doce años de cabellos color aguamarina y ojos rojos.

-¿Disculpen la intromisión pero de casualidad ustedes son mercenarios?

-¿Y si lo fuéramos…?

-Disculpe mi Lady pero no tenemos tiempo para esto.

-Tienes razón, lo siento pero vamos apurados ¿no podrías pedirle ayuda a alguien mas?

-¡No hay tiempo es mi hermana…ella…ella! ¡Unos hombres se la han llevado!

-…lo siento pero nosotros estamos en una situación muy parecida en este momento…

-¿Realmente?

Y antes de que la conversación pudiera continuar fueron rodeados por un grupo de hombres que no se veían muy amables y además de eso estaban fuertemente armados.

-¡así que aquí estabas mocoso!

-¡No! ¡Dejad a mi hermana libre!

-¡Tu te vienes conmigo!

-¡Deja en paz al niño!

-¿y tu quien eres mujer?

-¡Me llamo Lyn y te ordeno que dejen libre a la hermana de este niño!

-¡Lyn!

-¡Que sucede Saín!

-El símbolo en la chaqueta de ese hombre…es el mismo de los que se llegaron a Lila.

-¡Estas seguro!

-¡Absolutamente!

-Se en donde esta la guarida de estos tipos si logramos vencerlos los llevare hasta haya, de seguro que su amiga esta junto con mi hermana.

-¿Realmente?

-¡Por supuesto!

-¡En ese caso les daremos la pelea! Esta será un poco difícil porque no tenemos a Lila para que nos guíe pero aun así debemos de dar nuestro mejor esfuerzo.

-¡Si mi señora! ¡Todo el mundo a las armas!

-así que decidieron retarnos ¿eh? Pobres no saben en lo que se están metiendo ¡Todo el mundo prepárense matéenlos a todos menos al niño!

Los bandidos ya se encontraban listos para comenzar con la batalla, había una gran cantidad de ellos por todas partes y la gran mayoría eran shamanes lo que preocupo un poco a Lyndis y mas aun no teniendo a su estratega que la aconsejara, realmente extrañaba a su amiga gritándole ordenes a todos, la voz de un hombre la saco de sus pensamiento.

-Disculpe…

-¿Un obispo de Elimine?

-Soy solo un acolito para ser mas exacto, hace un rato vi ese niño en la posada pidiendo ayuda para con su hermana pero solo consiguió que el posadero lo echara, me pareció una situación desagradable es por eso que les quería ofrecer mi ayuda, mi nombre es Lucius.

-¡Claro! Vuestra ayuda nos seria de mucha utilidad.

-¡Muchas gracias prometo no ser un estorbo!

La batalla ya tenía un buen rato de haber comenzado y el grupo de Lyndis tenía la ventaja y parecía haber avanzado bastante, se encontraban muy cerca del líder y del lugar en donde supuestamente se encontraban la hermana del niño y Lila. Todos se encontraban combatiendo arduamente excepto un joven ladrón que solo se estaba dedicando a observar la batalla a cierta distancia, debía aprovechar de mantenerse lejos del peligro ahora que no estaba Lila obligándolo a pelear, en su camino se encontró con una cabaña y cerca de ahí había un caballo que el no tardo en reconocer. Sin perder el tiempo y guiado por su curiosidad se dirigió a la casa y abrió la puerta.

-¿eh? ¡Pero si es mi señor! ¿Qué te trae por estos lados?

-Ah…Matthew, Eliwood y yo hemos venido a nuestro encuentro mensual.

-Todavía siguen midiéndose en combate ¿eh? Vuestra amistad es envidiable.

-Si no afilas la hoja dejara de cortar algún día ¿no crees?

-Estas en lo cierto

-¿Y que haces por estos lados?

-El asunto de la herencia de Caelin.

-Ya veo, ¿y que postura adoptara mi hermano?

-Por recomendación mía apoyara a la chica, no le es conveniente que Lundgren llegue al trono es un hombre muy ambicioso tarde o temprano terminara queriendo tener a toda Lycia bajo su poder.

-Suena razonable.

-Es por esa razón que mi regreso a Ositia se pospondrá, ¿Te importaría avisarle a Lord Uther?

-¿Y desde cuando el hermano del marques se convirtió en tu mensajero personal?

-Siempre has tenido un buen sentido del humor mi señor, ¡No te olvides del mensaje!

-¡Que descaro! ¡Alto ahí Matthew!

-¿Ahora que sucede?

-¡Como que que sucede! Ya te lo dije…

La discusión llego a su fin cuando a través de la puerta se filtro una fuerte luz que venia desde el campo, ambos hombre salieron a ver que era lo que sucedía y sus ojos no dieron crédito al espectáculo, no muy lejos de donde se encontraban en el pasto comenzaron a salir chispas las que se hicieron cada ves mas poderosas hasta el punto de cegarles la vista cuando el espectáculo termino lo único que quedaba en el pasto era una joven inconciente que se encontraba boca abajo y con una de sus manos sostenía un bastón. El ladrón al ver bien pudo reconocer que la muchacha se trataba nada más y nada menos que de su estratega supuestamente secuestrada.

-¡Es nuestra estratega!

-¡Matthew esperadme!

-¡Hey despierta!

-No puede ser…

-¿Que te sucede Lord Héctor?

-Es…es…esta mujer yo la conozco.

-¿Conoces a Lila?

-¿Lila? Yo…no la veía hace muchos años pero estoy seguro de que es ella, es Alysa.

-¿Cómo la llamaste…?

-Dejemos eso para después hay que llevarla a la cabaña, anda dámela.

-Como órdenes.

Los dos hombres regresaron hasta la cabaña y pusieron a la chica en una cama, mientras que Matthew revisaba que no tuviera ninguna herida Héctor estaba frente a ellos apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados sin dejar de quitarle los ojos de encima, por un momento Matt lo vio de reojo y pudo notar que en su mirada se reflejaba mucha nostalgia.

-¿Hace mucho que vosotros os conocéis?

-Éramos amigos de la infancia la conocí hace catorce años aproximadamente, nuestras familias eran muy amigas y mantenían negocios.

-¿Entonces es de la nobleza?

-Era nieta de un comerciante, uno de los más ricos e influyentes de Etruria.

-Nunca lo había mencionado…

-Creí que estaba muerta…

-¿Por qué?

-Hace mucho, supuestamente toda su familia murió en un incendio, el gobierno de Etruria dio la noticia oficial de que había sido un accidente por experimentar con magia pero tiempo después se comenzó a esparcir el rumor de que todos habían sido asesinados como venganza por algo.

-¿Y si no la veías hace tanto como es que la reconociste?

-No ha cambiado mucho, además…ese collar que lleva fui yo quien se lo regalo.

-Entiendo… ¿eh? Creo que se esta despertando.

-¿en serio?

-…Mmm… ¿Dónde estoy?

-¡Lila me alegra que estés despierta no sabes lo preocupados que estábamos de ti!

-¿Matthew?

-El mismo.

-¿Y Saín?

-un poco adolorido pero nada grave

-Me alegro…

-A-A-Alysa…

-¿Nos conocemos?

-¡Soy yo Héctor!

-¿Héctor?...

-…

Y de improviso los ojos de la chica se llenaron de lagrimas y se tiro encima de Héctor llorando como un bebe sin siquiera darse cuenta que había pasado por encima de su amigo Matthew, el joven en un principio de sonrojo como un tomate maduro pero luego le correspondió el abrazo, esta quedo colgando varios centímetros del suelo ya que a su baja estatura se le agregaba el que Héctor era bastante alto.

-Yo…yo…

-¡Hey sigues siendo igual de llorona! Jajaja…

-¡Cállate! Y tú igual de molesto.

-Fin del capitulo-


	9. Chapter 9

**Así es, sus ojos no los engañan, eh regresado muajajajajaja, ¡ejem!, bueno lamento mucho esta laaarga ausencia pero la universidad no me permitió escribir durante un buen tiempo pero al fin estoy de vuelta, aunque debo reconocer que al principio dude poder escribir las siete hojas por capitulo que estaba acostumbrada pero cuando termine con este me di cuenta que ya llevaba once O.o, realmente me entusiasme mucho jejeje. **

**Bueno no les aburro más y espero que este capítulo sea de vuestro agrado, ya saben, cualquier duda, sugerencia o crítica no duden en hacerlas.**

**Disclaimer****: Todos los personajes de Fire Emblem son propiedad de Nintendo. Este fanfics es propiedad de xio89 (antes whiterose89) **

**Capítulo 8: ****Viejos y nuevos amigos.**

_Y de improviso los ojos de la chica se llenaron de lágrimas y se tiro encima de Héctor llorando como un bebe sin siquiera darse cuenta que había pasado por encima de su amigo Matthew, el joven en un principio de sonrojo como un tomate maduro pero luego le correspondió el abrazo, esta quedo colgando varios centímetros del suelo ya que a su baja estatura se le agregaba el que Héctor era bastante alto._

_-Yo…yo…_

_-¡Hey sigues siendo igual de llorona! Jajaja…_

_-¡Cállate! Y tú igual de molesto._

Y asi se quedaron abrazados durante varios minutos, cuando se dieron cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraban se separaron bruscamente quedando ampliamente sonrojados, habían olvidado que Mathew se encontraba con ellos pero observando por todos los rincones de la cabaña no había ni rastro del astuto ladrón, quizás en que momento había salido para poder dejarlos a solas.

-Ese Mathew…ni siquiera había terminado de decirle todo lo que tenía en mente- hablo el joven con un notorio tono de fastidio en su voz y era que si había alguien con un carácter más fuerte que el de Lila ese era el hermano menor del Márquez de Ositia, su humor era leyenda por toda Lycia, para la gran mayoría de los nobles una mala influencia para cualquier joven que se relacionara con él.

De improviso la estratega no pudo permanecer más tiempo de pie derrumbándose en los brazos de Héctor, su respiración era dificultosa y apenas era capaz de mantenerse en pie. Para alguien como ella el utilizar cualquier tipo de magia era inconcebible ya que su cuerpo no era capaz de resistir tal esfuerzo por más que se tratara de una magia de nivel básico.

-Que fue lo que te pasó…-

-No te preocupes…estoy bien solo…necesito descansar un poco más-

Con sumo cuidado deposito su cuerpo en la cama que había en la habitación, el silencio inundo el lugar y por largos minutos se quedaron viendo a los ojos, sus brillantes orbes hacían pensar que tan solo a través de sus miradas eran capaz de transmitir todas aquellas vivencias y sentimientos que no fueron capaces de expresarse en todos esos años que estuvieron separados el uno del otro.

-En que estas metida ¿eh?- el joven intento sonar lo más dulce posible al hacer la interrogante, no estaba enojado con ella, todo lo contrario, lo que en este momento lo inundaba era la preocupación ya que no sabía que era lo que había estado haciendo mientras el la creía muerta –Ese bastón, el que tenías en la mano era para teletransportarte, ¿estabas escapando de algo o alguien?-

-Héctor yo…-

-No me vas a decir ¿verdad?-

-Discúlpame por favor, pero…si te dijera algo pondría en peligro tu vida-

-Vamos Alysa, ¿Qué es todo esto? , se supone que estabas muerta pero en realidad todo este tiempo has estado trabajando de estratega, te cambiaste el nombre ¿Qué esperas que piense?, siempre te has metido en problemas pero esta vez es algo grande ¿verdad?-

-Escucha…lo único que te puedo decir es que encontré a quienes mataron a mi familia y es mi deber impedir que sigan causando más daños-

-¡Si es ese el caso dime quienes son eh iré yo mismo a darles una paliza para luego entregárselos a mi hermano para que sean juzgados!-

-No es tan simple…créeme estas personas son más que peligrosas y yo soy la única que los puede detener-

-¡porque! ¡¿Acaso ya no te vasta con todo lo que te han hecho sufrir?, ¿Con todo lo que yo sufrí cuando me dijeron que estabas muerta?-

-Lo siento Héctor pero digas lo que me digas no voy a cambiar de opinión…-

-¡Maldición Alysa!-

-Héctor…- la muchacha con esfuerzo levanto la mano hacia el hombre que se paseaba alrededor de la habitación intentando disipar la rabia que lo inundaba, pero el rostro agotado y enfermizo de quien había sido su compañera de juegos durante su infancia fue como un balde de agua fría calmando su humor, tomo su mano sudorosa y helada y se acercó a ella para poder escucharla mejor.

-Las cosas han cambiado, ya no soy la misma que antes…mi propósito en esta vida es poder vengar la muerte de mi querida familia y nada de lo que digas o hagas cambiara algo en mí, necesito terminar con esto de una vez…es la única forma de poder descansar de todo este martirio que no me deja dormir-

-Porque simplemente no puedes hacer las cosas más simples y venirte conmigo a Ositia, allí no te faltara nada y mi hermano estará más que feliz de verte, el también sufrió mucho luego de lo que les sucedió sobre todo por tu hermana…-

-Lo había olvidado…ellos dos estaban comprometidos…-

-Eran tan melosos que me daban asco- dijo Héctor con mala cara, siempre le molesto el hecho de que su hermano y el de la joven estratega se comportaran de esa manera tan romanticona que a el por su edad le parecía un fastidio pero al pasar los años y ver que su hermano jamás volvió a poner sus ojos en otra mujer comprendió cuanto él la amaba.

Muchos recuerdos se vinieron a sus mentes, recuerdos de mejores días en donde su única preocupación era divertirse y causarles problemas a los mayores. Era una lástima no poder volver a esos tiempos, lo único que les quedaba era tomar fuerzas y seguir caminando hacia adelante pese a los obstáculos, al menos Héctor podía decir que se sentía feliz luego de ver que nuevamente tenía a su lado a quien el consideraba uno de sus mayores tesoros.

-/-

Mientras Lila permanecía con Héctor en la cabaña lejos del alboroto Mathew se encaminaba con calma hacia donde se encontraba el resto del grupo los cuales ya habían conseguido acabado con los mercenarios que les estaban causando problemas, todos estaban reunidos en la entrada de la fortaleza cuando el ladrón por fin los alcanzo…

-¡Mathew!¿dónde demonios te habías metido?-

-¡Mis sinceras disculpas lady Lyndis pero les traigo maravillosas noticias!-

-¿De qué se trata?-

-Pues que nuestra querida estratega ya apareció-

Todo el grupo se exalto por la buena nueva que les tenía el castaño, el grupo completo lo rodeo disminuyendo peligrosamente su espacio personal intentando que les dijera la ubicación de esta.

-¡¿Deberás?-

-¡¿Y dónde está?

-¡Anda no te quedes callado y habla de una vez!-

-Esperen, esperen, no sean agresivos ella se encuentra descansando en una cabaña cerca de aquí, se encuentra en buenas condiciones asi que no hay nada de qué preocuparse, un conocido mío está cuidando de ella en este momento.

-¡quiero verla!-

-Cálmate Ian, ya te dije que se encuentra sana y salva, ¿Qué te parece si me acompañas y lo compruebas por tus propios ojos?-

-¡Si es ese el caso no perdamos más tiempo!-

-Vamos entonces…

-¡Lady Lyndis creo que ustedes deberían ir por la hermana del niño yo procurare que Lila este bien-

Lyndis se quedó pensativa por un momento pero obviamente se había comprometido con el niño en que lo ayudaría a rescatar a su hermana asi que no podía echar marcha atrás, esta asintió con la cabeza y mientras Ian y el ladrón se iban corriendo de regreso a la cabaña, Lyn y compañía mucho más tranquilos, incluso con una sonrisa en sus rostros entraron en la fortaleza para poder dar con la joven que se encontraba perdida. Pero por mucho que recorrieron todas las habitaciones les fue imposible encontrar rastro alguno de ella –¡Nils! ¿Dónde está tu hermana?-

-¡Ninian! Ninian…No está aquí ¿Dónde estará?-

-¡Quizá se escaparon con ella!-

-¡Si es asi debemos darnos prisa antes de que se escapen!-

-¿De casualidad están buscando a esta chica?-

Desde el fondo del pasillo apareció un extraño joven de unos veinte años, era alto y delgado, su cabello era de un rojo intenso como el fuego y sus ojos azules como el cielo. El muchacho que por sus vestimentas parecía ser noble cargaba sin mucho esfuerzo a una joven inconsciente de largos cabellos turquesa en sus brazos.

-¡Ninian, Ninian!- el pequeño niño con el mismo color de cabello parecía que al fin había terminado con su búsqueda, pudo reconocer inmediatamente a quien era su hermana, su rostro lleno de preocupación cambio por uno de absoluta dicha.

-No te preocupes, se encuentra bien, tan solo inconsciente pero no creo que tarde mucho en despertar-

-¿Quién eres?-

-Me llamo Eliwood y soy el hijo del Márquez de Pherae, la encontré con un grupo de rufianes, parecía estar muy incómoda ¿acaso me equivoque?-

-No, claro que no, de hecho la has salvado…mi nombre es Lyn y soy la nieta del Márquez de Caelin-

-¿El Márquez de Caelin?-

Y dejando a la joven descansar bajo los cuidados de su hermano menor Lyndis y Eliwood se sentaron para que la nómada le pudiera contar cuál era su historia y los motivos de su viaje, en todo momento el pelirrojo se mantuvo en silencio escuchando atentamente los argumentos de la chica hasta que esta concluyo.

-Y cómo puedes ver esa es mi historia, sé que es algo difícil de creer pero…-

-Yo si te creo Lyndis…tienes los ojos de tu abuelo-

-¿Conoces a mi abuelo?-

-¡Claro! El y mi padre son muy buenos amigos, además…el pueblo de Sacae no miente ¿verdad?-

-Muchas gracias Eliwood…-

-De nada, parece que están metidos en problemas ¿necesitas de mi ayuda?-

-Te agradezco tu interés pero son asuntos míos y creo ser capaz e solucionarlos por mi cuenta-

-Si es ese el caso estaré por la zona por unos días más, si llegaras a cambiar de opinión tan solo debes decírmelo.-

-Que no te quepa la menor duda.-

Ya dicho todo Eliwood se puso de pie y salió de la fortaleza hasta donde su caballo lo estaba esperando amarrado a un arbusto, Lyn se lo quedo mirando hasta que su figura desapareció atravesó de las colinas, le satisfacía saber que al menos contaba con un amigo que estaría dispuesto a ayudarla si es que lo requiriera. Pero también era cierto que seguía ansiosa por poder ver a Lila nuevamente, según Mathew esta se encontraba bien pero necesitaba verla con sus propios ojos para estar tranquila, solo le quedaba esperar porque los dos jóvenes la trajeran de vuelta, estaba segura que no era la única ansiosa por su regreso.

-/-

Lila y Héctor permanecían hablando de cosas cotidianas, los ánimos parecían estar más tranquilos y solo se restringían a comentar algunas anécdotas de su infancia que de vez en cuando los hacia soltar una fuerte carcajada. De improviso la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un sudoroso y agotado muchacho…

-¡hermana!-

-Ian…

El niño no permitió que esta dijera alguna otra palabra y se tiro encima de ella mostrando por primera vez que aún era solo un niño, gruesas lagrimas se dejaron escapar por sus ojos azules, en su mente corría la idea de que la podía haber perdido…la única familia que aun tenia, lo más importante para el…

-Ian…me estas aplastando…-

-¡No sabes cuan preocupado estaba!¡pensé que ya no te volvería a ver!-

Los sollozos del chico hicieron aparecer un rostro maternal en la estratega, esta lo abrazo meciéndolo suavemente como una madre lo hace cuando consuela a su hijo adolorido por alguna caída, lo hizo hasta que este por fin se colmó y se quedó quieto sin soltarla en ningún momento.

-Esto…gracias Mathew- este solo le regalo una sonrisa y se quedó en el marco de la puerta observando la escena, pese a que este había corrido tanto como Ian no se le había corrido ni un solo pelo evidenciando su buen estado físico.

-¡Ejem!...- Héctor, que se encontraba un poco incómodo interrumpió la linda escena familiar con el sonido de su voz, el chico que se encontraba un poco adormilado en los brazos de la joven giro la cabeza para observar al intruso.

-¿Y tú quién eres?-

-Yo debería hacer la misma pregunta, Oye Alysa, creí que solo tenías a tu hermana mayor-

-¡! Hermana…porque este sujeto sabe tu nombre-

-Es una larga historia…pero no tienes de que preocuparte, él es un buen amigo mío asi que no hay necesidad de desconfiar de el.-

-…-

-…-

Parecía que ambos jóvenes no se encontraban conformes con la presencia del otro, quizás este solo era un adelanto de lo que en el futuro se podría convertir en una extraña relación de odio y celos por el cariño de la castaña que no encontraba forma de calmar los ánimos, intento en vano pedirle ayuda a Matt con su mirada ya que este había desaparecido nuevamente.

-Ese maldito siempre desaparece cuando le conviene-

-Ya ves…-

-En fin, lo mejor será que regresemos con el resto del grupo-

El niño peli verde se puso de pie para dejar que la chica que aún estaba débil se pudiera levantar de la cama, le costó un poco pero una vez que sus piernas se acostumbraron nuevamente al peso de su cuerpo sus pisadas se volvieron nuevamente seguras, acercándose al oído de su hermano le susurro algo que solo él pudo oír para luego afirmarle con un movimiento de cabeza que estaba de acuerdo con el secreto que le había entregado.

-No creo que estés en condiciones de irte…-

-Héctor…no te preocupes estoy bien-

-Pero aun no me has dicho que fue lo que sucedió- Su rostro tomo un semblante más serio, realmente le importaba demasiado el saber cómo era que había terminado inconsciente pero tenía claro que la niña no se lo diría asi nada más asi que respetando su decisión, al menos por ahora, la dejo tranquila sin insistir más en el tema.

Lila capto lo que Héctor creía, sabía que lo de dejarla ir asi nada más le duraría poco, sería mejor escapar de el por ahora antes de que cambiara de opinión, estaba segura que no siguió insistiendo solo porque a el tampoco le gustaba que lo tuvieran controlado y menos estarle dando explicaciones al resto, eso era algo en lo que se parecían bastante.

El hermano menor del Márquez de Ositia los acompaño hasta la puerta de la cabaña en donde Mathew los esperaba para regresar con el resto, ya estaba cayendo la tarde y lo mejor sería reunirse con Lyndis antes de que si hiciera la noche, antes de que pudieran partir Héctor la tomo de la muñeca y la jalo hacia el para poder susurrarle algo…

-Escucha…sé que por más que insista no me dirás nada pero eso no quiere decir que dejare de intentarlo, si necesitas ayuda solo dile a Mathew y yo estaré contigo en menos de lo que canta un gallo, procura que no te maten-

-Vale…-

-¡hey niño cuida de tu hermana por mí!-

-No hace falta ni que lo pidas…-

Los tres se alejaron de él, caminaban con lentitud con dirección hacia el fuerte donde los esperaban, Lila giro la cabeza por ultima ves para ver a su viejo amigo, realmente hubiera deseado con todo su corazón haber permanecido a su lado pero para ella eso era un simple sueño, su destino le preparaba una vida muy diferente de la que Héctor llevaba, una vida llena de sufrimiento y sangre, pero quizás…con un poco de suerte algún día pueda volver a ser feliz como lo era cuando niña.

-/-

Ya estaban cerca del edificio y parecía que el aire puro le había hecho fantástico a la estratega, sus pasos que hasta hace momento eran lentos y patosos se habían vuelto más ligeros, parecía como si todo este tiempo que había estado desparecida la habían mantenido recluida en un lugar donde jamás había entrado un rayo de sol.

En el camino se toparon con un jinete de cabello rojo que iba a toda marcha en la misma dirección de la que ellos venían, quizás un amigo de Héctor, pensó la estratega, este los miro de reojo sin disminuir la velocidad.

En las puertas del fuerte se encontraban Will y Saín haciendo guardia, en cuanto divisaron a quienes venían llegando dieron un fuerte grito anunciándoles a todos que su estratega había regresado para luego correr hasta ella y ahogarla en abrazos.

No tardó en llegar el resto del grupo quienes entre lágrimas hicieron lo mismo, inclusive la tímida Florina y el recatado Kent demostraron su felicidad debido a su regreso. Habían muchas preguntas que hacerle pero decidieron postergarlas para entrar a descansar un rato, habían algunas personas a las que Lila jamás había visto asi que lo mejor sería presentarse con ellos.

-¡No sabes cuánto me alegra que estés bien Lila!-

-Lo se Lyn…-

-¡Mi hermosa estratega no sabes cuánto te extrañaba!-

-Saín…¿estás bien?-

-¡Por supuestos!, esos malhechores no consiguieron lastimar mucho al fuerte Saín-

-Pensé que habías terminado en el hospital con algunas costillas rotas-

-¡Calla Ian!-

-jajajajaja-

-Bueno…me alegra que estés bien, lamento que te lastimaran por mi culpa-

-No hace falta que te disculpes, Saín solo estaba cumpliendo con su deber-

-Parece que hay gente nueva…-

-¿He? ¡Ha si si!, bueno a Rath ya lo conoces, el decidió unírsenos, este de aquí es Lucius, un acolito que también decidió ayudarnos y esos que están allí son Nils y Ninian, la chica también fue secuestrada por los mismos sujetos que parece que te llevaron a ti-

-¡! Ya veo…si no les importa iré a presentarme con ellos, regreso en un momento, me alegra tenerte como aliado Rath y espero que Lucius se sienta a gusto con nosotros.-

Dejando al resto Lila entro hasta el fuerte donde la niña de cabellos turquesa y su hermano menor permanecían sentados conversando en voz baja, en cuanto la vio sus ojos rojos se ampliaron, parecía que ambas muchachas se conocían…

-Nos volvemos a ver…-

-Si…-

-Lamento no haberte podido rescatar…pero cuando nos separamos no sabía dónde te habían llevado…-

-No te preocupes…tus amigos fueron muy amables en sacarme del apuro.-

-Eso es bueno…-

-¿Te importa si mantenemos en secreto que ya nos conocíamos? Por favor…-

-No hay problema, ni yo ni Nils diremos nada-

-Gracias…-

-Ambas guardamos secretos que por el bien del resto son mejor callar-

-Lo se…asi que este es tu hermano…-

-Mi nombre es Nils-

-Es un gusto Nils, sé que todo esto te parecerá raro pero luego tu hermana te explicara mejor-

Justo al terminar estas palabras Kent apareció detrás de ellos pero por suerte parece no haber escuchado nada de la conversación.

-Lila, pasaremos esta noche aquí, parece que todos necesitan descansar y sería peligroso que la noche nos pillara en el camino, podrían emboscarnos.-

-Eso sería lo más adecuado-

-Oh…-

-¿Qué pasa hermana?-

-He pedido el anillo…-

-¿Anillo?-

-¿Era valioso?-

-Era un recuerdo de nuestra madre, tiene un gran valor sentimental…-

-Estaba bendecido por los espíritus de Ninis, no hay otro igual y ahora lo hemos perdido por culpa de esos salvajes-

-Tienes razón...-

-… … …-

-¿Sucede algo?-

-Qué bueno que apareces Lyn, los chicos me están diciendo que aquellos bandidos les robaron un anillo muy válido-

-¿Y pretendes recuperarlo?-

-¿Sería posible?-

-¡No saben cuánto se los agradeceríamos!-

-¿No estas demasiado cansada Lila?-

-No te preocupes Kent, estoy en perfectas condiciones para seguir-

-Si es ese el caso preparare a todos para seguirlos, por lo que pude ver van hacia el suroeste si nos damos prisa no será difícil alcanzarlos.-

-¡Vamos entonces!-

-/-

Luego de unos minutos el grupo le siguió el paso a los bandidos que intentaban escapar con los pocos hombres que aún les quedaban luego de la pelea con el grupo de Lyndis, parecía que no tardarían mucho en dar con ellos asi que apresuraron lo más que pudieron la persecución.

-Oye Lila ¿Por qué te llevaron esos hombres?-

-¡Saín no seas descarado! Lila todavía debe estar afectada por el secuestro como para que tu empieces a acosarla con tus preguntas-

-Tranquilo Kent…la verdad es que no recuerdo mucho luego de que me llevaran, no entiendo porque me secuestraron a mí, quizás pensaron que dejando al grupo sin su estratega seria más fácil acabar con Lyn-

-Eso suena razonable-

-¿Y cómo fue que escapaste?-

-Veras…cuando me desperté me encontraba en una celda sola, aproveché el momento en que parecía que me iban a cambiar de prisión para zafarme del guardia, no fue tan difícil…solo tuve que darle unos cuantos golpes y ya está-

-No lo digas con tanta calma…-

-jejejeje, lo siento, había conseguido escaparme del guardia pero me topé con otro grupo que me cerro el paso, pensé que ya era mi fin pero por suerte uno de ellos traía consigo un bastón de teletransportacion asi que de alguna manera me hice de él y lo use-

-vaya…-

-Cuando me desperté vi que Mathew estaba ahí, seguramente quede inconsciente cuando use el bastón…-

-No sabía que pudieras usar bastones Lila-

-Se usarlos pero no soy buena con ellos, creo que use demasiada energía y por eso me desmaye…-

-Bueno sea como sea lo importante es que nuestra bella estratega está de regreso-

Ian veía como su hermana convencía a los caballeros con sus historia la cual no tenía ni una cuota de verdad, eso lo tenía más que claro pero decidió no interferir en su relato pero parecía que no era el único que lo sabía, Lyndis tampoco se veía convencida por el cuento de la estratega y era algo obvio luego de verla usar "aquella magia".

El muchacho se preguntaba por cuánto tiempo más el secreto se podría mantener, ellos se movían, y lo estaban haciendo rápido, esta vez Alysa había conseguido escapar pero quizá la próxima no tendría tanta suerte como ahora, ambos lo tenían claro, faltaba poco para que el caos se desatara sobre todo el continente.

-Fin del capítulo-


	10. Chapter 10

**Pues gente aquí les traigo otro capítulo más de mi fic aprovechando lo que me queda de vacaciones para poder avanzar todo lo que pueda. Bueno ya saben, comentarios, sugerencias o críticas no duden en hacerlas, ¡bye bye!**

**Capítulo 9: **Un beso.

Tras fallar en el intento de secuestrar a los hermanos, el grupo de bandidos huyen hacia el suroeste siendo perseguidos por el grupo de Lyn que ya les pisa los talones. Estos como un último recurso intentan atrincherarse en el antiguo castillo Khathalet que ahora no es más que un edificio abandonado.

-Parece que se han escondido en este castillo ¿Mi lady está segura de que desea entrar ahí?

-Sir Kent tiene razón Lady Lyndis, de seguro que deben de estar muy bien armados…

-No hace falta que vayan, déjenlo así…

-¡Claro que no! Lila dijo que quería recuperarlo y así será, no se preocupen Nils y Ninian ya verán que pronto recuperaran el precioso recuerdo de vuestra madre, si Lila está conmigo confió que nada podrá fallar, ella es la mejor.

-Mi señora…

Más adelante un pequeño grupo hacia los preparativos para ingresar a la fortaleza, sería una misión bastante fácil y la estratega confiaba en que podría con esto. Pese a su exceso de confianza en llevar a cabo los planes nadie en el grupo la criticaba ya que a lo largo del viaje habían aprendido a creer en sus habilidades.

-¿Y bien Matt? ¿Pudiste echar un vistazo al interior?

-Sep, no es gran cosa aunque probablemente tendremos que separarnos en grupos para poder avanzar más rápido, hay un pasillo aquí y otro allí, el principal nos dará un poco más de trabajo ya que por el otro solo hay un guardia, además de eso descubrí que a la izquierda hay una pared bastante débil, quizá podamos romperla y abrir un nuevo camino.

-Mmm…ya veo… ¿Saín, te puedo dejar el trabajo del muro a ti?

-¡Claro amor ya verás que en un parpadear esa pared ya no existirá!

-…no vuelvas a decirme así ¿te quedo claro?...en fin lo mejor será que nos pongamos a trabajar en este asunto ¡Todo el mundo vengan aquí vamos a ingresar al castillo!

Y siguiendo las órdenes de su guía todo el grupo se reunió en las grandes y antiguas puertas del edificio preparado para comenzar con la batalla que los llevara a recuperar el preciado tesoro de los hermanos.

-¡Ejem! Acercaos y prestad atención- la estratega se puso en el centro de todo y desplegó un mapa que Mathew había hecho en su pequeña exploración –Lo primero, como ya te dije, Saín tu iras a la izquierda por aquel muro.

-¡A la orden!

-Mathew quiero que vayas con él y procures que no se meta en problemas, una vez se encarguen de ese salón esperen cerca de la entrada del salón principal. Ahora, por la derecha hay un pasillo estrecho carente de mucha seguridad así que ese se lo dejaremos a Kent y Will, no creo que sea muy complicado para ustedes.

-No te preocupes, pero... ¿crees que mi caballo quepa por allí?

-No hay problema, hay suficiente espacio solo cuídate.

-Entiendo.

-Bien, y para terminar el pasillo principal, este es el que tiene más seguridad así que tendrán que poner cuidado, Lyn y Dorcas irán al frente mientras que Erk e Ian los apoyaran, yo me quedare más atrás con Serra…Florina hay algunos arqueros y es muy estrecho para tu mula con alas así que mejor quédate afuera junto con Lucius y cuiden de Nils y Ninian.

-¿Mula…con alas…? Vale…

-¡Espera yo quiero ir también!

-De eso nada pequeñín es demasiado peligroso para ti.

-¡Pero puedo ser de gran ayuda!

-Saín tiene razón, no queremos que corras ningún riesgo, ¡Así que no se dice más! Te quedas aquí con tu hermana y punto.

-… … …

-¡A luchar se ha dicho!

Todos entraron como un solo grupo por el primer pasillo pero a los pocos metros cada quien se había separado en la dirección que Lila les había dado, la idea era limpiar con todos los bandidos y luego reunirse en el salón principal para recuperar el objeto.

Sin mucho esfuerzo Saín consiguió derrumbar la débil pared ingresando junto con Matt, para su suerte solo eran esperados por un arquero, la única unidad cercana, ya se habían cruzado con un lancero antes pero para el jinete no significo un gran esfuerzo terminarlo ahora fue el ladrón quien se encargó del arquero que ni siquiera fue capaz de sacar un flecha antes de morir.

-Esto sí que fue rápido ahora solo debemos de esperar al resto cerca del salón principal ¿Eh? ¿Qué haces Mathew?

-Nada en especial, solo me estoy haciendo de la paga extra por este trabajillo.

-Sabes que si Lila se entera te hará sufrir ¿verdad?

-Vamos, Lila no me haría eso.

-¿Qué te hace pensar aquello?

-Soy demasiado adorable.

-¿Tu? ¿Adorable?

-Sería como decir que Kent es el hombre más divertido del mundo…

-jajaja, si guardas el secreto ninguno de los dos se verá perjudicado.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Lila me retaría a mí por hacer esto pero tú también por no detenerme.

-Buen punto…

-Ya ves, ¿entonces lo mantenemos en secreto?

-Solo por esta ves…

-¡hecho!-

Mientras los dos jóvenes hacían su pacto el resto aún seguía combatiendo, la gran agilidad de Lyn y la sólida defensa de Dorcas habían resultado ser una buena mezcla y les permitió limpiar el pasillo con más seguridad, por otra parte la magia de Erk e Ian habían sido un gran apoyo para ellos acabando con todas las posibles emboscadas, un poco más atrás caminaban la estratega y Serra esquivando los cuerpos inertes en el piso.

-Y bueno Lila, a pesar de que llevo un tiempo en los mercenarios de Lyn se muy poco de ti.

-¿Y qué quieres saber?

-¡Muchas cosas! Ya sabes, ¿De dónde eres? ¿Tienes más familia? ¿Eres de alguna casa noble? ¿Cómo era tu vida antes de conocer a Lyn?

-… soy de Etruria, solo tengo a mi hermano y mi abuela adoptiva, no pertenezco a ninguna casa noble y antes de conocer a Lyn viajaba para mejorar como estratega, ya está, ¿y qué hay de ti?

-¿Yo? Pues como creo haber dicho antes me dirijo a Ositia, allí es donde trabajo pero algún día pretendo encontrar a algún noble que me tome como esposa y me llene de lujos.

-No es eso demasiado ambicioso para una monja…

-¡Para nada! Todo lo contrario, no veo nada de malo en que una pueda buscar su felicidad.

-Ya veo… ¿y tienes alguna victi…digo pretendiente en mente?

-La verdad es que si…no le digas a nadie pero creo que Lord Hector, el hermano menor es el indicado ya que el heredara el puesto de su hermano convirtiéndose en el hombre más adinerado de toda Lycia.

-Hector…jajajajaja, comprendo ¿y te llevas bien con él?

-¡Por supuesto! Aunque es un poco tímido y siempre se esconde cuando me ve, me pregunto si será por vergüenza…de seguro que le gusto pero es incapaz de decírmelo de frente, haaa…estos hombres, para matar no dudan pero cuando se trata de declararse a la mujer que aman no son capaces.

-Pues suerte con aquello…parece que termino el combate será mejor que nos demos prisa.

-¡A la orden!

Efectivamente, como había dicho Lila toda la zona ya estaba limpia de bandidos, incluso Kent y Will ya se encontraban en el punto de encuentro, como Lila lo había predijo aquel pasillo no había significado ningún problema para ellos e incluso les alcanzo el tiempo para apoyar al resto.

-El líder se encuentra atrincherado en el salón principal junto con dos de sus hombres, solo iremos Lyn, Kent, Saín y yo, el resto puede descansar, los llamare si llegara a necesitarlo, de todas formas manténganse atentos antes cualquier improvisto, Ian, tu quedas a cargo.

-Vale.

Abriendo la gran puerta se encontraron con el hombre que mostraba incredulidad en su rostro, era una verdadera sorpresa que los intrusos consiguieran llegar hasta él con tanta facilidad haciéndole sentir algo de respeto por el estratega que los guiaba pero aun así no estaba dispuesto a entregarse tan fácilmente.

Mientras Lila permanecía a la retaguardia Saín se encargaba de un soldado con lanza mientras que Kent acababa con un ladrón bastante carente de habilidades de lucha para su gusto, inclusive sentía remordimiento de haberlo vencido con tanta rapidez.

El líder resulto ser un verdadero problema para Lyndis debido a su defensa y habilidad con la espada por lo que tuvo que ser apoyada por sus dos caballeros, las lanzas fueron de mayor utilidad que una hoja corta y luego de una exhausta batalla en donde el hombre no se daba por vencido lograron desarmarlo.

-No debo fallar…no puedo…las consecuencias serían…

-¡Danos el anillo y deja en paz a los dos hermanos!, si me juras que lo harás perdonaremos tu vida.

-El fracaso equivale a la muerte…

Y antes que Lyndis o cualquiera de los presentes pudiera reaccionar el hombre saco un frasco de su bolsa y bebió su contenido, en cosa de segundos el veneno había hecho efecto en su cuerpo, ni siquiera sintió dolor y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el hombre cayó al piso ya sin vida.

-¿Qué?

-Se ha suicidado…

-Estos no son ladrones de tres al cuarto. Este hombre estaba adiestrado y muy bien adiestrado.

-Kent tiene razón, no son mercenarios comunes y corrientes.

-…

-¿Sucede algo Lila?

-¿eh? No nada…mira tenía el anillo colgado al cuello, creo que con esto hemos completado nuestra misión será mejor que regresemos con el resto y vayamos a descansar, ha sido mucho trabajo por hoy.

-Es verdad…estoy más que agotado, solo quiero dormir.

-Igual yo Saín, entonces salgamos de aquí.

Los cuatro salieron hacia donde lo esperaba el grupo mostrando el anillo como trofeo de la batalla, todos estaban muy contentos de haber terminado y rezaban para que no saliera algún otro contratiempo que los llevara a desenfundar las armas una vez más.

-Aquí está el anillo Ninian.

-¡Mi señora Lyndis muchas gracias!

-No es a mí a quien deben de dar las gracias, fueron las órdenes de Lila las que nos llevaron a la victoria.

-No hacen falta elogios Lyn, simplemente estaba haciendo mi trabajo.

-Que humilde eres.

-ya ves…

-jajajajaja.

-/-

Para suerte del grupo luego de recuperar el anillo no tardaron en encontrar un pueblo en el cual poder descansar, la posada era un lugar muy agradable y hogareño, perfecto para tener una buena noche de sueño y recuperarse para las batalles que se venían. El alquiler no era demasiado caro y las habitaciones espaciosas, las cinco chicas compartieron una habitación y el resto compartió habitaciones de tres camas, Saín, Kent y Will, Ian, Erk y Nils y Mathew con Lucius y Dorcas.

-Estoy agotada y tengo hambre, ¿creen que la cena tarde mucho en estar lista?

-Pues el posadero dijo que tardaría una hora aproximadamente así que creo que tendremos que esperar un poco más.

-Buuu…no creo sobrevivir tanto tiempo.

-No exageres Lila.

-Es verdad…

-Sinceramente yo también tengo hambre…

-¿Tú también Florina?

-Apuesto que tú también tienes hambre pero no quieres decirlo Lyn.

-Solo un poco…

-…

-Bueno bastante…

-Al menos las camas son blandas, si hubiesen estado duras habría tenido que reclamarle al posadero.

-¿Para qué te botara a la calle? No seas exigente Serra.

-No soy exigente, solo exigiría lo que me corresponde, no creo que aquel hombre dejara que esta bella e inocente monjita de lastime la espalda por dormir en una cama defectuosa.

Mientras las chicas intentaban no escuchar la lluvia de quejas por parte de la monja el resto buscaban sus propias formas de matar el tiempo hasta la hora de cenar, un agradable olor a estofado subía desde la cocina del primer piso haciendo que sus estómagos rugieran con más fuerza.

-¡Anda Kent no seas aburrido y bajemos a ver si encontramos alguna chica linda con al cual matar el tiempo!

-Ya te dije que no Saín, debo terminar de pulir mi armadura.

-Sí que eres un apagado, si es así yo y mi buen amigo Will nos iremos a divertir solos tu abúrrete con tu preciosa armadura.

-No se metan en problemas…

-Si si si…de esa forma Lila nunca te tomara en cuenta.

Los dos jóvenes salieron de la habitación abrazados y entonando desafinadamente una ruidosa canción que de seguro molestaría a más de uno de los inquilinos de la posada, Kent intento ignorar sus palabras y continúo con su trabajo.

En la habitación del lado los más jóvenes del grupo se entretenían jugando con un mazo de cartas, cualquiera diría que no se trataban más que de un grupo de niños por las risas que se filtraban por la puerta, pese a lo callado que generalmente era Ian esta ves parecía estar totalmente despreocupado y al parecer había conseguido hacerse de dos buenas amistades.

La ultima habitación ocupada por Mathew, Dorcas y Lucius era un completo silencio, mientras el ladrón había desaparecido misteriosamente como siempre lo hacia Lucius leía un libro y Dorcas pulía su hacha para dejarla lo más filosa posible.

-/-

La estratega aburrida de esperar que la cena estuviera lista decide dejar a sus compañeras para tomar un poco de aire en la calle. Pese a que el sol ya se había ocultado aun había suficiente luz para que los lugareños terminaran con calma sus tareas diarias, era un pueblo pequeño pero gracias a la agricultura tenían una economía muy estable y nada les faltaba.

Con su mente desvariando entre una cosa y otra vagaba por la zona dejando todas sus preocupaciones de lado, el lugar era perfecto para despejar la mente cosa que realmente necesitaba. Estaba más que ansiosa por terminar con el asunto de Lyndis y solo deseaba poder saldar la promesa que le había hecho para poder dedicarse a sus asuntos.

-¡Lila!-

-¿Eh?- al girar la vista vio como Kent la seguía a paso apresurado así que se detuvo para poder esperarlo, deseaba estar sola pero sería muy feo de su parte salir corriendo, quizá tenía algo importante de que hablar con ella ya que el caballero siempre estaba preocupado de los siguientes pasos a dar hacia Caelin.

-¿Paso algo?-

-Pues…la verdad es que vi que salías sola de la posada y creí que podía ser peligroso que anduvieras por ahí sin compañía.-

-ya veo…pero no era necesario que te molestaras, lo que sucedió el otro día no fue más que un descuido, yo puedo cuidarme sola.-

-…-

-¡! ¡Espera! No es para que te lo tomes de mala forma, de hecho te agradezco que te preocupes por mí, tan solo es que no me gusta que me menosprecien…-

-Comprendo…no eran mis intenciones mirar en menos tus habilidades- , la estratega noto un tono de desánimo en las palabras del hombre, aunque le extrañaba que saliera a resguardarla sin siquiera ponerse su armadura o llevar su espada en el cinto, ese tipo de descuidos no eran propios de él.

-Pues…ya que estas aquí ¿quieres ir a dar una vuelta?-

-¿No te molesta?-

-Nop- la chica tomo del brazo al caballero que al tener contacto con ella se puso colorado como su armadura, por varios minutos recorrieron el pequeño pueblo sin decir palabra alguna, en un silencio absoluto fueron observando todo lo que los rodeaba, desde los lugareños cerrando los puestos de la pequeña feria para regresar a descansar a su casa así como los pequeños que se les cruzaban de vez en cuando jugando con sus espadas de madera.

Cuando el sol se ocultaba era el momento propicio para que las familias salieran a dar un paseo antes de que la noche los llamara a dormir para estar descansados para el nuevo día laboral que seguía. Lila estaba fascinada por aquel pueblecito, un pequeño paraíso donde todos parecían ser felices, mirando a una pareja junto a sus dos hijos pequeños recorría los recuerdos de su infancia

-Debe ser lindo…-

-¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa Kent?-

-Esto…pues tener una familia así-

-Supongo…-

-…-

-¿Kent?-

-Dime-

-¿Tienes familia?-

-A mi madre y una hermana menor-

-ya veo…-

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-Nada en especial…-

-¿Lila?-

-¿Eh?-

-¿Qué vas a hacer luego de que Lady Lyndis reclame el trono de Caelin?-

-…tengo algunos asuntos que resolver…-

-¿Y piensas regresar a Caelin algún día?-

-Supongo que los iré a visitar más de una vez- o eso al menos esperaba la estratega, aunque sabía que sus planes eran peligrosos y que posiblemente no terminara con vida una vez los llevara a cabo. Era triste pensar de aquella manera pero tenía más que claro que aquella era su realidad y que nada la haría escapar de ella.

-Lila…-

Nuevamente se había perdido en sus pensamientos pero al escuchar las palabras del caballero giro la cabeza hacia el para escuchar lo que le tenía que decir pero en vez de eso sintió como sus labios se juntaban con los suyos. Fue tal la sorpresa que no fue capaz de reaccionar de ninguna forma dejándose llevar por la situación.

El joven rodeo su pequeña cintura con sus manos y la acerco más a él, se besaron por unos minutos mientras sus ojos permanecían cerrados y sus mejillas sonrojadas, el corazón de ambos latían con fuerza a un mismo ritmo, desde el primer día que la vio había nacido un sentimiento por parte de Kent pero tan solo ahora la chica se había enterado.

Nunca se le había pasado por la mente el verlo como algo más que un amigo pero aquel beso la hizo dudar de sus propios sentimientos, sin entenderlo aun su corazón que solo le pertenecía a una persona comenzaba a dividirse en dos.

El termino con el beso suavemente y utilizando sus manos la abrazo, había deseado tantas veces hacer eso pero esta era la primera vez que se atrevía, era inmenso el peso que se había sacado de encima ahora que ella ya sabía lo que el sentía.

-Lila…yo…te amo con todo mí ser-

-Kent…yo…-

-No sé si me correspondes o no, pero hare hasta lo imposible por ganarme tu corazón-

Por alguna razón el estar cerca de él le había traído una enorme calma, sin decir más palabras los jóvenes regresaron a la posada antes de que oscureciera, en su interior había un ruido espantoso y al abrir la puerta se encontraron con todos sus compañeros sentados en varias mesas ya disfrutando de la cena.

Lyndis, Saín, Florina e Ian les habían reservado un puesto así que se dirigieron directamente hasta esa mesa para sentarse a disfrutar de una deliciosa comida. Todo fue alegría en ese instante, Saín coqueteaba con las meseras, Ian lo golpeaba, Florina y Lyndis conversaban animadamente y Lila y Kent comían con silencio en complicidad riéndose de vez en cuando de Ian y Saín.

Una vez terminado, todos subieron a sus respectivas habitaciones a dormir y reponerse para el largo día que se les venía.

-Fin capitulo-


	11. Chapter 11

**Eh aquí un nuevo capítulo del fic…pues la verdad es que no hay mucho que decir solo agradecer a todos aquellos que se dan el tiempo de leer mi pequeño tesoro. Solo comentar que ya queda poquito para terminar con la historia de Lyn, unos dos o tres capítulos más a contar de este, de ahí en adelante supuestamente debería ponerse más interesante (no pienso revelar detalles sobre todos por aquellos que quizá nunca han jugado el rekka no ken, así después no me están reclamando que hago spoiler).**

**Por qué siempre que digo que no tengo que decir termino escribiendo más de la cuenta ~.~, en fin por ultimo solo quería saber si les gustaría ver alguna pareja en particular más adelante (que conste que no pienso incluir ni yaoi ni Yuri así que están advertidos e.e). Ahora sí que no los aburro más con mis incoherencias, ya saben críticas, sugerencias, comentario o lo que sea pueden dejarme reviews o mp, ¡bye bye!.**

**Capitulo 10: ****Impostora.**

Luego de algunos días de viaje el grupo al fin toca tierras de Caelin, fue un largo trayecto sin embargo estos terrenos se encuentran dominados por Lord Lundgren el tío abuelo de Lyn, el ambicioso noble que al no estar conforme con su patrimonio intenta quedarse con los de su hermano.

-Qué lejos se ven las montañas…hemos recorrido un largo camino para poder llegar hasta acá- comento la nómada con un tono de nostalgia, era verdad que ansiaba más que nada el poder conocer al único familiar con vida que aún le quedaba pero por otra parte añoraba más que nunca pisar nuevamente las llanuras que la vieron nacer y era un miedo que no podía evitar, el hecho de que cuando hablara con su abuelo este la obligara a quedarse encerrada en aquel castillo comportándose como la noble que jamás había sido vistiendo enormes vestido y hablando de cosas burdas con otros nobles.

-No podemos estar muy lejos del castillo-

-Lo más probable es que si no sufrimos ningún tipo de retraso estaremos llegando allí aproximadamente en dos días- parecía que Lyndis no era la única con las ansias de llegar a Caelin, sus caballeros tampoco intentaban esconder sus deseos de estar nuevamente en casa.

Por otra parte para Lila estas tierras eran completamente nuevas, solo había estado en Ositia un par de veces pero de eso hacia tantos años que ya no recordaba ni como se llegaba ni como era la ciudad, solo tenía claro que era una gran fortaleza que ni el ejército mejor equipado podría ser capaz de penetrar sin una buena estrategia.

-Es bueno saber que pronto podrás encontrarte con tu abuelo Lyn (y así yo podre ponerme a trabajar en mis asuntos de una vez por todos)- Lila también estaba ansiosas, pero era por sus propios problemas, tenía muchas tareas de las cuales ocuparse y poco tiempo.

El grupo siguió avanzando con tranquilidad, parecía que nada podría alborotar el viaje así que todos estaban aprovechando para hacer vida social, Lyn iba adelante conversando amenamente con Will, Florina, Ninian y Nils, detrás de ellos venían Rath, Dorcas, Mathew y Lucios riéndose del sufrido Erk que no dejaba de ser acosado por las que para el eran absurdas palabras de Serra. A la distancia caminaban Lila junto a su hermano y resguardándole las espaldas venían los dos caballeros de Caelin.

-Hermanita te ves un poco impaciente, ¿hay algo que te preocupé?-

-Algo así- no pudo evitar mirar a su alrededor para observar si alguno de sus compañeros estaban prestando atención a su conversación –esto se está alargando más de la cuenta…debemos hacer que Lyn recupere lo antes posible el trono de Caelin para poder irnos de aquí-

-…lo sé, se supone que hace semanas que debiste haber llegado a Illia, creo que la jefa te va a matar…-

-No me lo recuerdes, de solo pensarlo…me dan escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo, la maestra puede ser terrorífica en algunas ocasiones-

-Es bueno saber que aún hay un ser humano sobre estas tierras a la que aún le tienes miedo-

-…eso no fue nada gracioso ¿sabes?-

-jajajajaja…solo estoy diciendo la verdad querida hermana mía-

Los dos jóvenes se habían bajado de sus caballos hace un buen rato para permitir que los animales descansaran algo del extenuante viaje, ellos eran los que más habían sufrido hasta ahora incluso teniendo que cargar a las personas de a dos, le debían mucho a sus fieles amigos.

-¿Es enserio?-

-¡Tú sí que te las traes compañero, nunca creí que te atrevieras a darle un beso a nuestra bella estratega haaa…no sabes cuánto te envidio!-

-¡Shhh! Calla Saín, tampoco te lo dije para que se lo dijeras a todo el batallón, te conté esto porque te considero un amigo y supongo que mantendrás esta información con discreción-

-¿discreción? ¿Por qué tanta discreción? Fue un simple beso, no es tampoco como si eso te fuera a causar algún tipo de problemas-

-Estamos en una misión Saín, nuestro trabajo es llevar a Lady Lyndis a salvo hasta Caelin, no vinimos a hacer vida social o amorosa, además…tengo otro problema…-

-¿Ian verdad? Es un pequeño muy insistente, si se llega a enterar de lo que paso entre ustedes dos probablemente intente matarte, ya sabes lo celoso que es-

-Por eso es que necesito de tu ayuda, desde esa tarde no eh podido hablar nuevamente a solas con ella ya que no se han separado en todo el trayecto y necesito saber si ella realmente siente lo mismo que yo-

-Entiendo, quieres que yo entretenga al niño para que ustedes puedan charlar con más confianza, y dime ¿Qué vas a hacer si ella también corresponde a tus sentimientos? ¿Piensas pedirle que sea tu novia o que se case contigo? Pues déjame decirte que creo que te estas apresurando demasiado con todo esto, hace muy poco tiempo que se conocen-

-Para mí es suficiente, si ella me acepta le pediré que se quede en Caelin conmigo y mi familia-, el joven caballero parecía muy convencido de lo que estaba disiento pero su amigo lo veía con preocupación, era verdad que Lila era una buena persona pero también pensaba que Kent se estaba haciendo de muchas ilusiones con ella y lo que menos él quería era que su amigo de toda la vida fuese a quedar con el corazón roto.

-Escucha Kent, creo que lo mejor es que le des un tiempo, ten en cuenta que ahora Lila debe de estar preocupada por las estrategias de las siguientes batallas y creo que lo que menos tiene en su mente es pensar en casarse o algo por el estilo-

-¿Tu-tú crees?-

-¡Claro! Mira, lo que menos quieren las mujeres es que las acosen, deja que llegue sola hasta ti, si ella realmente siente algo por ti no tardara en correr a tus brazos-

-Puede que tengas razón, creo que lo mejor es esperar hasta que se termine todo este asunto de la disputa por el trono, ya entonces podre hablar con toda sinceridad con ella, al menos tengo la tranquilidad de que sabe que es lo que yo siento por ella…gracias Saín, tus palabras han sido de gran ayuda amigo-

-Como siempre Kent-

-/-

-Lyn…se avecina el peligro- hablo el niño de cabellos turquesa algo inquieto mirando en todas las direcciones intentando adivinar el lugar exacto desde donde venía la amenaza.

-¿Cómo dices?-

-Pues yo no veo nada- comento Saín quien hacia un rato se había reintegrado a la cabecera del grupo junto con Kent, puso su mano en la frente y observando a todo su alrededor al igual que el niño intento descubrir si existía algún enemigo cercano a ellos.

-yo…lo presiento también, ¡Ah, mi Señora cuidado!- grito Ninian mientras jalaba fuertemente a Lyndis de su brazo para que esta retrocediera el paso, justo en ese instante una flecha de tamaño mayor a la normal paso cortando el aire para quedar enterrado a pocos centímetros de los pies de la nómada que no fue capaz de tener ningún tipo de reacción más que agradecerle a su salvadora con un movimiento de cabeza.

-¿De dónde ha salido eso?-

-¡Lyn te encuentras bien!-, la estratega que tampoco había sido capaz de preveer el ataque se dirigió rauda hasta donde estaba su amiga para ver que esta no hubiese sufrido ningún tipo de daño y para su alivio a si fue.

-¡Tienen una ballesta- comento el caballero carmesí con cierto tono de sorpresa y a la ves de preocupación en su voz.

-Lord Lundgren se está enfadando, emplear una máquina de guerra no es una cosa despreciable-

-¿Qué es una ballesta?- todos se quedaron mirando a Lyndis y era que a veces su ingenuidad era mayor pero sabían que era a causa de que jamás había salido de las llanuras de Sacae pero esto no impido que no se diera cuenta y la hiciera sonrojarse un poco por su ignorancia.

-Las ballestas son armas de guerras bastante peligrosas, sus mecánicas les permite disparar flechas de mayor tamaño a grandes distancias, se podría decir que son arcos gigantes que se utilizan para reforzar las defensas- explico la joven Lila para que Lyndis saliera de su interrogante –lo mejor será que avancemos de manera prudente no sabemos en qué momento puedan disparar otra aunque quizá Ninian y Nils podrían darnos una mano con eso-

-¿No existe manera alguna de contrarrestarla Lila?-

-La mejor opción es usar de señuelo a alguien con buena defensa pero eso es poco ético para mi gusto, es más que seguro que está posicionada tras esas montañas de allá donde ellos pueden vernos pero nosotros no a ellos, lo primero…¡Florina!- la niña de pelo violeta no tardo en unirse a la conversación al llamado de su estratega –Esta vez te quedas en tierra, por ningún motivo del mundo deberás elevarte porque serias un blanco fácil ¿quedo claro?-

-S…si…-

-Perfecto, ahora…debemos encontrar la forma de llegar hasta la ballesta antes de que nos mate una de esas flechas, sería bueno capturarla para usarla a nuestro favor, Will ¿crees ser capaz de manejarla?-

-Es como un arco gigante ¿verdad?, no creo que sea tan difícil, hare mi mejor esfuerzo-

-Contamos contigo Will-

-/-

Lejos de Caelin…

Illia, el hogar de los últimos pegasos que quedan en el continente y también conocida como la tierra de las eternas nieves, perdido entre las montañas un castillo del que solo tienen conocimientos algunos mortales, un gran portón de grueso roble impide la entrada mientras que en su cabecera un imponente escudo formado por un árbol en el centro y un dragón a cada lado da indicios de que lugar se trata.

En su interior se escuchan ruidos de pasos que van y vienen, recorriendo el pasillo que da la bienvenida se puede llegar a un espacio que nadie que viviera en Illia podría imaginar que existe en ese tipo de parajes, un árbol, similar al del escudo con verdes y brillantes hojas permanece en el centro del hermoso jardín adornado por flores de todas las especies imaginables.

Aquel árbol se encuentra rodeado de agua, podría decirse que fue plantado en el interior de una fuente de piedra, una que otra banca puesta en lugares estratégicos permitían que quienes Vivian allí pudiesen disfrutar de aquel paraíso protegido del crudo clima del exterior por una especie de cúpula construida de una magia ancestral la misma que de alguna manera obliga a los viajeros que pasan por ahí a desviar su camino inconscientemente para no toparse con el castillo.

Personas de todas las edades recorren el castillo conversando amenamente ignorando las vidas del exterior, entrando por la puerta principal al fondo del jardín se puede llegar a otro pasillo que lleva a una escalera con dirección a la segunda planta, ahí, otra puerta hecha de roble destaca por sus bellos tallados, un imponente dragón y un humano símbolo de la amistad que alguna vez existió entre estas dos especies.

En su interior un gran salón, a sus alrededor estantes llenos de libros y artefactos de todos los tipos y orígenes -¡Hasta cuándo piensa hacerme esperar esa mocosa, cree que tengo toda la vida para esperarla!- se escuchaba gritar desde el asiento tras el gran escritorio a una mujer de mediana edad, cabellos cortos y negros como la noche contrastados por unos hermosos pero poderosos ojos azules como los despejados cielos que en ocasiones se dejaban ver en Illia.

-Lo…lo sentimos muchos maestra pero no hemos sabido nada de Lila en semanas, le enviamos un comunicado a su hermano pero luego de avisar que se encargaría de buscarla no hemos recibido más mensajes de ellos-

-¡maldita sea!- volvió a gritar con todas sus fuerzas haciendo temblar a todo el edificio y junto con ello a todos sus residentes, el joven con quien estaba hablando no pudo evitar esconderse tras la silla frente a ella para evitar recibir alguno de los objetos que lanzaba de vez en cuando en dirección no especificada.

-Si…si tanto le apura el asunto puedo enviar a alguno de los estudiantes más adelantados para que vaya por ella-

-… … … ¿para que desaparezca también? Ese bastardo está atento a nuestros movimientos no quiero arriesgar a mis chicos más fuertes, mejor envía a uno de los nuevos-

-¿Esta segura?...-

-¡Por supuesto que estoy segura!, envía a quien sea pero envía a alguien-

-Pero si son solo niños…-

-¡Acaso no me oíste, niños o no deben aprender a sobrevivir por su cuenta si quieren formar parte de mi organización, eso lo tenían claro cuando les permití quedarse!-

La mujer que cada vez gritaba más fuerte se dirigió a un estante a su lado derecho y poniendo su mano en sus ojos para no poder ver saco un pergamino al azar lanzándoselo al joven frente a ella –envía a este, lárgate de una vez que no estoy de humor-

-¡Si señora!-

El chico salió de la habitación tan rápido como sus pies se lo permitían, una vez cerrada la puerta corrió por el pasillo hasta estar lo más lejos de su maestra, soltó un gran suspiro y se propuso desamarrar la cinta que mantenía la hoja enrollada.

-Lila…por tu culpa siempre la maestra esta de mal humor y para rematar se termina desquitando conmigo, cuando regreses tendrás que recompensarme de alguna forma por todo el sufrimiento que tengo que aguantar gracias a ti- hablaba el joven rubio de unos veinte años, sus ojos verdes eran amables dando una pequeña pista de su forma de ser y era que todos en el lugar lo admiraban por ser el único capaz de soportar el genio de la gran maestra que era tan peligroso como las tormentas de nieve del lugar.

Pensaba que era irresponsable por parte de la mujer el querer enviar a uno de los recién llegados que apenas superaban los doce años, era injusto que los mandara a morir antes de que se les asignara a uno de los mayores como su maestro pero si le volvía a reprochar eso posiblemente lo ahogaría en la fuente con sus propias manos sin siquiera pensarlo.

Al abrir el pergamino leyó el nombre y se dirigió en busca del elegido o más bien la elegida, un grupo de cinco niños que aparentaban tener entre seis y doce años conversaban divertidamente en una de las bancas, eran la nueva generación elegida personalmente por la maestra -¡Sophie ven aquí por favor!- la aludida se dio la vuelta, era una niña de once años cabello casi hasta los hombros, negro y ondulado y de ojos grandes y carmesí.

-¿Me necesita para algo maestro Cloud?- pregunto tímidamente jugando con los dedos de sus manos y mirando al suelo.

-Prepara tus cosas, al gran maestra te tiene una misión y debes partir de inmediato-

-¡que-que!- el agudo grito de la chica hizo que todos levantaran la vista hacia el origen de aquel sonido, -pero-pero, si llevo apenas un mes aquí ni siquiera eh aprendido algo de magia como para defenderme, no pueden enviar a alguien más adulto-

-Lo mismo le dije yo- comento afligido el hombre mientras volvía la vista hacia el gran ventanal que daba a la gran sala de la mujer –pero ella quería que enviara a un nuevo, de todas formas no hay mucho de qué preocuparse solo tienes que ir en busca de una persona y traerla contigo o más bien evitar que se desvié en el camino yo mismo te transportare para que llegues más rápido-

-¿A dónde debo ir?-

-Pues…no estoy seguro pero creo ser capaz de sentir levemente donde está su presencia actualmente así que te enviare lo más cercano posible a su localización-

-¿a…a quien debo ubicar?-

-Su nombre es Lila, junto a ella debería de estar su hermano menor Ian, ella tiene un carácter un poco fuerte y tiende a ser un tanto escurridiza pero con la ayuda de Ian creo que podrán traerla luego…o eso espero-

-¿Lila?... su nombre me suena-

-Debe de ser porque ella es una de las aprendices directa de la gran maestra-

-¡! ¡¿Igual que tu maestro Cloud?-

-Así es…junto con ese sujeto…-

-¿pasa algo?-

-¡! Nada, nada solo ve a buscar tus cosas y espérame en la sala de teletransporte-

-Cla…claro-

Mientras la niña se alejaba el joven se quedó mirando en dirección al árbol visualizando una imagen del pasado, una en que un muchacho de unos veinte otro de unos dieciséis y una muchacha de catorce se divertían con el agua de la fuente.

Por otro lado en el salón la gran y temible maestra se mantenía recostada en el sillón meditando sobre los problemas que le pasaban por la mente, había mucho en que pensar y poco tiempo para actuar, la misión de su organización era detener a la gran sombra que amenazaba al continente a costa de sus vidas si fuese necesario pero no estaba segura si con el poder actual que tenían podrían hacerlo, era la misma interrogante que no dejaba dormir por las noches a Lila y por la cual ambas se desvelaban en la gran biblioteca intentando vislumbrar una salida…Lila…el solo recordar su nombre hacia que se volviera a enfurecer.

-¡Donde diablos te metiste niña del demonio, espera a que ponga mis manos sobre tu cuello!

-/-

_-¡Donde diablos te metiste niña del demonio, espera a que ponga mis manos sobre tu cuello!_

Parecía que aquellas palabras salían de su pecho como si se tratara de una espada, la estratega de los mercenarios de Lyndis se puso tan pálida como la nieve dejando de producir cualquier sonido que estuviese saliendo en ese momento de su boca paralizándose en el acto.

-¿Lila pasa algo?- Will que había notado el drástico cambio en su rostro esperaba que la chica le siguiera dando las instrucciones de cómo manejar la ballesta que luego de un arduo trabajo y Saín con un hombro lastimado habían conseguido capturar.

-No…no es nada- dijo ella mientras apretaba la ropa al lado izquierdo de su pecho intentando apaciguar la taquicardia que la aquejaba, un sudor frio había comenzando a correr por su frente y espalda – (Estoy segura que oí la voz de la maestra, estoy más que segura…)- intentando olvidar aquel horrible sentimiento intento en vano continuar la explicación por lo que Will debió aprender a usarla por sus propios instintos mientras la joven se sentaba en el piso para tratar de calmarse.

A la distancia el grupo había conseguido ya cruzar el puente que los separaba del castillo de Yogi, caballero leal a las órdenes de Lundgren y que intentaba impedirles el paso a cualquier costo, por fin Florina podía volar con total tranquilidad y supervisaba junto a Ian desde las alturas para informarle de cualquier problema a la estratega.

La jinete no podía evitar estar más que nerviosa debido a la presencia del niño que montaba junto a ella a su Pegaso pero por el bien de la misión intentaba ser lo más fuerte posible y no caer en el miedo que sentía por los hombres –¿Oye estas bien? Te ves un poco nerviosa- le comento Ian mientras la observaba de reojo sin distraerse del campo de batalla.

-Es…es…estoy...bien-

-Sé que te pone incomoda estar cerca de hombres pero es algo que tendrás que superar tarde o temprano…si te hace sentir más tranquila yo no te acosare como el pervertido de Saín así que se paciente, Lyn y los otros están a punto de capturar el castillo así que no tardaremos mucho en bajar-

Justo en ese momento una gran flecha pasó casi rosando las alas del animal asiendo que se tambalearan un poco -¡Yiiiaaa!- el grito de Florina fue tan agudo que causo que el Pegaso se pusiera aún más nervioso haciéndolos peligrar de caer al vacío, la niña inconscientemente soltó las riendas perdiendo totalmente el control.

-¡tranquilízate la flecha no nos dio, de seguro que fue Will que le fallo calculo!-

Efectivamente en tierra Lila ya más "calmada" gritoneaba a Will por usar la ballesta sin su supervisión a lo que él solo contestaba que era su culpa por ponerse rara en vez de enseñarle a usar el arma, a su vez ella culpaba a su maestra por enviarle malas energías pero su discusión se vio interrumpido por otro agudo grito de la jinete de pegado esta vez porque Ian no había tenido más opción que abrazarla por detrás para poder alcanzar las riendas del animal y así obligarlo a quedarse tranquilo pero en vez de calmarse este se ponía cada vez más inquieto por los gritos de su ama.

-¡Cálmate Florina que nos mataremos!- sus palabras solo hicieron que recibiera un codazo en el ojo, y solo con la mitad de su vista consiguió alcanzar las riendas pero ya estaban peligrosamente cerca del rio, el grupo que también había terminado de hacerse del castillo observaba perplejo la pelea sobre el mamífero con alas que termino con él y los dos niños en el rio.

-/-

Dos horas después en el castillo de Yogi…

-¡Achu achu achu!-

-Quédate quieto Ian para poder curarte el ojo-

Fastidiado el ojiazul esperaba a que Serra pudiese bajar la hinchazón de su rostro mientras Lila se reía fuertemente de lo sucedido, en otra esquina de la sala una deprimida Florina era consolada por Lyndis mientras le secaba el cabello.

-jajajajaja…eso fue increíble…jajajaja-

-Calla que todo fue tu culpa- le hablo amenazadoramente a su hermana quien no podía dejar de burlarse de ambos –ya te dije que fue un fallo de Will-.

-Como sea…si esa flecha nos hubiese dado…-

-Pero no les dio ¿vale?, ya olvídense del asunto ambos están bien y eso es lo que cuenta tan solo procuren no agarrar un resfriado-

-… … …-

-Anímate Florina no fue tu culpa-

-snif…pero…snif si no me hubiera asustado…snif…nada de esto habría pasado…snif…snif…-

-Vamos mi hermosa Florina Lady Lyndis tiene razón, están ambos bien y eso es lo importante, mírame a mí por distraerme casi pierdo el brazo pero aquí estoy, tan animoso como siempre-

-Si no te hubieras distraído diciéndole cosas bonitas a Lady Lyndis no habría pasado nada- le reprendió su amigo Kent mientras le lanzaba una mortífera mirada.

-Vamos, vamos arriba esos ánimos, Florina, tienes que acostumbrarte a este tipo de situaciones, en una guerra hayan o no hayan arqueros y ballestas tus superiores te enviaran igualmente a volar, debes confiar más en tus habilidades.-

-pero…pero…snif…snif…-

-Pues de todas formas debo agradecerte que sigamos con vida…-

-¿He?-

-¿No te diste cuenta?... justo antes de que la flecha apareciera moviste levemente las riendas del Pegaso, si no lo hubieras hecho seguramente nos habría dado de lleno-

-No…no me percate…-

-Mmm…seguramente lo hizo de manera inconsciente, eso significa que sus instintos se están agudizando-

-¡ya ves Florina! Lila está diciendo que te has vuelto más fuerte-

Las palabras de ánimo de Lila habían provocado que la niña dejara de llorar, en sus ojos se pudo ver una pequeña luz de confianza, la estratega miro con complicidad a su hermano haciendo que este se sonrojara y desviara la mirada, sabía perfectamente que todo había sido un truco para que Florina dejara de llorar y tuviese un poco más de confianza en sí misma aun sabiendo que fue cosa del destino que la flecha no los matase.

-/-

Una vez recuperados todos salieron del edificio y se reagruparon cerca del puente para poder organizar el siguiente camino a seguir.

-Algo me preocupa…-

-¿Qué cosa Kent?-

-durante la batalla…nuestro rivales…la mayoría eran soldados de Caelin incluso reconocí a algunos de ellos…y nos atacaron sin basilar…-

-Son traidores que se han unido a Lundgren, mejor para nosotros, menos guardia en el castillo-

-Espero que tengas razón-

-Sea como sea me alegra que Ninian y Nils estuviesen con nosotros, de no ser así aquella flecha me habría dado de lleno-

-Nos honra haberte sido útil mi señora-

-No te defraudaremos-

-Lo sé, confió en ustedes-

-¡vaya que terminaron rápido con la batalla, si incluso se encargaron de la ballesta!-

-¡Mathew donde diablos te habías metido!- Lyn al darse cuenta de que el ladrón había desaparecido durante la batalla estaba bastante molesta, pero el hombre no hizo nada mejor que ocultarse tras la estratega para usarla de escudo ante cualquier posible golpe.

-Tranquila Lyn…yo le pedí un favor-

-Eso, eso, Lila me pidió que fuera al pueblo cercano aquí a recolectar un poco de información-

-Tsk… ¿y?-

-Pues que en primer lugar la enfermedad del marqués…es real y al parecer lleva casi tres meses en cama-

-No…abuelo…-

-pero eh oído un rumor interesante, al parecer el marqués está siendo envenenado, o al menos eso creen los lugareños.-

-¡Envenenado!-

-Así es, y quien se rumorea que lo está haciendo...-

-Es Lundgren ¿verdad?-

-Correcto Lila-

-¡¿Cómo es posible que lo dejen salirse con la suya? ¿Es que acaso los lugareños no piensan intervenir?-

-Tienen miedo y además faltan pruebas, tan solo son rumores…nada más que eso-

-Kent tiene razón, además también averigüé que de los sirvientes aun leales a tu abuelo no se sabe nada, desparecieron-

-¿Les cerraron la boca?-

-Eso es más que seguro-

-Esto es increíble-

-Tranquilo Kent, que aún me queda la noticia más fea-

-¿Aún hay más?-

-Corren rumores por toda Lycia de que una muchacha nómada intenta hacerse pasar por la nieta del enfermo marqués-

-¿Qué significa eso?-

-Sencillo Lyn, que en el castillo esperan a dos caballeros traidores…-

-…y a una bellaca impostora que intenta quedarse con el trono de Caelin-

-¡Eso no puede ser!-

-¡¿Nosotros…traidores? ¡Es increíble!-

-¿Lyn, tienes alguna prueba de tu linaje?-

-Lo lamento Lila pero cuando mi madre se fue a Sacae no se llevó nada consigo-

-Eso no es necesario, el mismo marqués de Araphen hablo de tu parecido con Lady Madelyn esa prueba es más que suficiente-

-Dirán que encontramos una parecida en cualquier parte…ahora nos ven como traidores y nuestra palabra no vale nada, nuestra única opción es ver al marqués en persona y hablar con el.-

-¡Tenemos que darnos prisa antes de que a mi abuelo le pase algo!-

-Antes de eso tenemos que trazar un plan, no podemos llegar así nada más-

-Matt esta en lo cierto, de seguro que el camino de aquí en adelante estará lleno de soldados esperándonos, después de todos a ojos de todos ustedes tres no son más que unos traidores y una impostora-

-… ¡Lo tengo! ¡Eliwood! El me dio todo su apoyo, seguramente aun esta en Kathalet si hablamos con el seguro nos dará una mano-

-¿Quién es Eliwood?-

-El hijo del marqués de Pherae-

-Comprendo…- mientras la estratega se quedaba pensativa por unos instante Matt se le acercó y le susurro algo en el oído haciendo que se rieran en complicidad, el resto se les quedo mirando extrañados por la acción pero estos no dijeron nada.

-¡Bueno! Pues entonces debemos de ir a Kathalet ¡todo el mundo, nos vamos!- el grupo completo respondió dando un solo y animoso grito, aún tenían una esperanza de poder hacer más sencillo el paso, todo dependía del joven Eliwood por lo que fueron en su búsqueda para pedirle ayuda.

-/-

-…Maestro Cloud…ya estoy lista-

-En ese caso te enviare a tu destino, aquí tienes un poco de dinero, un mapa y una daga por si necesitaras defenderte, no olvides ser prudente…-

-Claro…aunque…sigo estando un poco nerviosa por la misión-

-No hay de qué preocuparse, puedo sentir la presencia de Lila cerca de Kathalet , aunque no entiendo porque esta tan lejos de acá…quizá se metió en problemas…como sea, tan solo tráela de regreso lo antes posible sino la maestra se pondrá aún más furiosa-

-¡Entendido!-

Y sosteniendo el bastón con ambas manos el rubio lo hizo brillar intensamente hasta que toda la habitación se volvió blanca, cuando la luz desapareció solo quedaba él en la habitación, tomando un poco de aire, camino hasta el estante para dejar el objeto junto al resto y salió a informar que la niña ya estaba en camino.

Lejos de ahí, cerca de la entrada de la ciudadela de Kathalet la niña de solo once años se restregaba los ojos que habían quedado delicado por la intensa luz, una vez recuperada la vista por completo se puso de pie, se limpió la ropa y camino para internarse entre la multitud de viajeros que iban en la misma dirección que ella para poder buscar su encargo-

FIN CAPITULO.

**~.~ Bueno ya está, tarde un poco más porque no había tenido mucho acceso al pc, vaya…este capítulo salió un poco más largo que los otros quizá por eso sentí un poco más agotador el terminarlo. Pues eso sería no olviden los review y pues para la próxima semana ya estará el siguiente ¡bye bye!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bien, aquí ya les tengo un nuevo capitulo, solo me queda decirles que gracias a todos aquellos que se dan el tiempo de leer el fic y que cualquier sugerencia, comentario, critica no duden en hacerla.**

**Capitulo 11: **La aprendiz de estratega.

Lyn y su grupo han sido calificados como una tropa de traidores que intentan usurpar el trono de Caelin, las cosas se han puesto bastante feas para ellos y para evitar sufrir de imprevistos en el camino deciden regresar a Kathalet para pedir la ayuda de Eliwood, el heredero al trono de Pherae y quien decidió brindarle todo su apoyo a la nómada el día que se conocieron.

Este le prometió hacer todo lo que estaba a su alcance enviando a algunos de sus escoltas como mensajeros a algunas de las casas de Lycia, esperando por la respuesta deciden pasar la noche en la posada antes de partir de lleno a salvar al abuelo de Lyndis.

Aprovechando el tiempo libre que tenían se dispersaron por la ciudad para conocerla mejor, por su cuenta Lyndis permaneció en la posada para poder conocer mejor a Eliwood quien le parecía un joven muy interesante y también amable a pesar de ser un noble.

Lila prefirió quedarse en su habitación descansando junto a su hermano, hacia un rato que se había quedado dormida usando las piernas de este como almohada, el niño había decidido quedarse quieto leyendo para no despertarla, quizás solo el se había dado cuenta pero podía notar que ella seguía débil luego de utilizar esa magia, a veces no podía evitar sentir miedo por su débil cuerpo.

-… … …-

-¿Algo te preocupa?-

-pensé que dormías-

-No puedo…-

-tu también estas preocupada-

-…hay mucho que hacer-

-Lo se…-

-Tendría que haber estado en Illia hace semanas, la maestra debe estar mas que furiosa, además…todavía tengo que ir a que reparen mi espada-

-No debiste romperla-

-Fue un accidente-

-Claro que no, estabas experimentando y por eso se estropeo-

-Da igual, el punto es que no puedo aparecer frente a la maestra con la hoja así, en fin ¿Por qué no vamos a dar una vuelta por el pueblo?-

-Estoy leyendo…-le contesto su hermano un tanto distraído eh intentando recuperar la concentración en la lectura, pero a la estratega no le gusto su respuesta porque de inmediato se incorporo y le quito el libro de las manos.

-¡Oye!-

-No te lo voy a devolver hasta que digas que iras a pasear conmigo-

-Haaa…de acuerdo pero luego me lo regresas-

-vale-, la chica la dio la mano y arrastro al perezoso chico hasta salir de la habitación y bajar las escaleras que daban hacia el comedor de la posada, inmediatamente Lila poso su vista sobre su amiga que conversaba amenamente con el pelirrojo y se dirigió hasta ellos.

-¡Hey Lyn!- la chica alzó la vista y le levanto la mano agitándola enérgicamente para saludarla.

-¿Qué pasa Lila?-

-Con Ian vamos a ir a dar una vuelta por la ciudad ¿vienen?-

-Pues…-

-A mi me parece bien, deberíamos aprovechar antes de que llegue la noche- comento Eliwood con entusiasmo, tenia curiosidad de conocer mejor a la estratega de Lyndis, en su encuentro con Héctor este no había dejado de hablar sobre ella inclusive al punto de volverse molesto aunque también le dejo claro que esta parecía estar metida en algo grande por lo que le pidió discreción con al información que tenia sobre ella.

Salieron de la posada y avanzaron por la calles de la ciudad hasta llegar al mercado, habían tiendas por todas partes y el alboroto había servido para que Lyndis se olvidara por un momento de la preocupación que sentía por su abuelo, inclusive se habían topado con uno que otro del grupo disfrutando tanto como ellos del ambiente que se respiraba.

Desde una de las tiendas salía un delicioso aroma a patatas asadas y tanto la nómada como el niño no pudieron evitar ser hipnotizados por estas y fueron a comprar algunas, parecía que tenían un gusto en común porque ni Lila ni Eliwood pudieron hacer algo para detenerlos.

-jajaja vaya que tenían hambre-

-eso parece…-

-…pues…-

-Héctor te dijo algo sobre mi ¿verdad?-

-Adivinaste-

-Ese idiota…es incapaz de mantener la boca cerrada-

-¡jajajajaja! Es primera vez que escucho que alguien le llama así-

-¿Qué te dijo sobre mí?-

-Pues solo que eran buenos amigos en la infancia, el encuentro contigo lo dejo bastante contento al parecer porque tu eras el único tema en sus conversaciones incluso ayudo a que no se pusiera de mal humor luego de nuestro combate que yo gane-

Las palabras del pelirrojo hicieron que se sonrojara por un instante, no creía que Héctor pensara tanto en ella…fue entonces que se le cruzo por la mente el beso que Kent le había dado hace poco, en aquel momento la había hecho dudar de sus sentimientos y estaba comenzando a creer que su corazón se estaba dividiendo pero luego de lo dicho por Eliwood se estaba comenzando a enredar aun mas.

-¿Hay algo que te moleste?-

-¿Disculpa?-

-Te ves un poco complicada…-

-Es solo que…-

-Se que apenas te conozco pero si Héctor confía en mi no hay por que dudar-

-Es un poco complicado-

-Parece que Lyndis e Ian se tardaran un poco, ¿porque no vamos a un lugar más tranquilo?-

La joven dudo por un momento pero al fin y el cabo necesitaba hablar con alguien y a pesar de que consideraba a Lyndis una amiga no se sentiría cómoda hablando de esos temas con ella y Eliwood era el mejor amigo de Héctor…así que decidió seguirlo mientras los otros dos no se daban cuenta de que se alejaban.

-Pues…-

-… Héctor es un buen hombre, un tanto irresponsable pero bueno al final…-

-¿Eh? ¿A que viene eso?-

-Bueno…creí que te gustaba Héctor-

El rostro de Lila se puso rojo como un tomate a lo que Eliwood respondió con una fuerte carcajada -¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Lo sabia!, Héctor reacciono de la misma forma cuando se lo dije-

-¡Tuuu…! ¡eres un tramposo Eliwood!- la niña mas baja que el comenzó a golpearle el pecho con los puños con tal confianza que parecía que se conocían de años, el joven siguió riéndose para molestia de ella y trataba de usar sus manos como escudo a pesar de que su ropa era gruesa y apenas sentía los impactos.

-¿no quieres saber que dijo?- esto hizo que los golpes se detuvieran inmediatamente, Lila se le quedo mirando y el rojo regreso a su rostro obligándola a girarse para poder ocultar lo mas que evidente, -Pues…-, el heredero de Pherae poso sus manos en su cintura y se quedo esperando por su respuesta, no le gustaba ser intruso con los asuntos ajenos pero había sido el mismo Héctor quien le había insistido que le preguntara sabiendo que prontamente se reunirá con ella gracias al mensaje que Matt le había dado de parte de Lyndis antes de llegar a Kathalet por su ayuda.

-…Que fue…lo que Héctor dijo…-

-El esta muy preocupado por ti, y quiere que abandones sea lo que sea que estés haciendo y te vayas a vivir con el a Ositia-

-Aun insiste con eso…-

-Vamos, solo piensa en ti y quiere que estés a salvo-

-No puedo, no puedo abandonar lo que estoy haciendo…-

-Te entiendo, hay ocasiones en que no tenemos mas opción que cumplir con nuestros propósitos, a Héctor le cuesta comprender eso y con lo cabeza dura que es le va a costar asimilarlo-

-Yo…quisiera dejarlo todo botado y correr tras el pero si lo hiciera estaría defraudando a muchos…y también a mi misma-

-Le diré eso…-

-Por favor…-

-¡Maestra Lila! ¡Maestra Lila!-

Los dos jóvenes debieron parar la conversación para prestar atención a una niña que no paraba de gritar por la calle, se miraron eh inmediatamente concordaron en acercarse hasta ella.

-Parece que te llama a ti-

-Pues yo nunca en mi vida la eh visto-

-¿Estas segura?-

-Sep-

-Pues se ve bastante afligida-

-Eso parece… ¡Oye niña!-

-¿Eh?-

La pelinegra se giro para ver quien la hablaba, se trataba de una pareja, una joven castaña y un hombre pelirrojo -¿Necesitan algo?- pregunto a los desconocidos que se acercaban cada ves mas a ella.

-Pues debiera ser yo la que te pregunte eso, vas por ahí gritando mi nombre y ni siquiera te conozco-

-¿Maestra Lila? ¡Si, debes de ser tú! ¡Que alegría, que alegría! ¡Al fin la encuentro!- la pequeño corrió a abrazar a la estratega quien estaba perpleja al igual que su acompañante, estaba mas que segura que no conocía a la niña.

-¿Quién eres?-

-¡El maestro Cloud me envió por ti! ¡Esta muy preocupado porque no llegabas! La ma…-

De inmediato la castaña puso su mano sobre la boca de la niña pare evitar que cualquier otra palabra saliera de su boca, esta inmediatamente comprendió que estaba hablando mas de la cuenta y se tranquilizo.

-Esto…Eliwood tengo que hablar con ella a solas ¿por que no regresas con el resto y yo luego los alcanzo?-

-Comprendo…le diré al resto que no tardaras en regresar-

-Por favor…-

Ambas niñas esperaron a que el joven se retirara lo suficiente de ellas como para que no las pudiera escuchar, Lila se la quedo mirando por un rato un tanto extrañada, jamás en su vida la había visto pero decía que venia de parte de Cloud y eso significaba solo una cosa y era que su maestra ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-así…que Cloud te envió ¿verdad?, ¿sucede algo malo?-

-Si, al parecer la maestra ya se esta impacientado porque usted aun no regresa y el maestro Cloud esta sufriendo las consecuencias, por eso el me envió a buscarla para que regrese de inmediato.-

-…pues te agradezco por el mensaje, en cuanto solucione mis asuntos regresare- le dijo la estratega con tono de desinterés y le dio la espalda por irse por el mismo camino que Eliwood había tomado hace poco rato, cuando la niña se dio cuenta de que la estaba dejando botada tuvo que correr para alcanzarla nuevamente.

-¡Espere Maestra! ¡Por favor, el maestro Cloud me dijo que debía regresar de inmediato!-

-Ya te dije que en cuanto termine mis asuntos lo haré, ahora regresa al castillo y dile eso al fastidioso de Cloud- le contesto apresurando el paso para intentar perderla pero fue en vano ya que la pelinegra no parecía que se iba a rendir con tanta facilidad, se detuvo en seco en el camino y le grito ya enojada por la actitud de quien consideraba su superiora.

-¡El maestro Cloud tiene razón, tienes un carácter tan difícil como la maestra y además eres una escurridiza!-

Palabras fuertes para Lila, si había algo que no permitía era que nadie le faltara el respeto, menos una mocosa que jamás en su vida había visto, lo dicho también hizo que se detuviese en seco y con un aura ciertamente maligno se giro para mirar a los ojos a la imprudente muchachita.

-¿Cloud te dijo eso de mí?-

-Esto…pues…yo…la verdad es que…- era intimidante, de un momento a otro la presencia de su superiora había hecho que su cuerpo temblara por completo, no estaba segura si lo estaba haciendo en broma o las palabras que habían salido de su boca realmente no habían sido las mas acertadas, solo conocía a una persona capaz de proyectarle tal miedo y esa era la Maestra.

-¡Lila, mi dulce y hermosa flor de las llanuras!-

La estratega giro la cabeza para acertar una patada en el estomago del caballero de armadura verde antes de que este le pusiera las manos encima –buen…golpe…mi amor-, Lila había hecho que el joven se quedara sin aire por unos momentos y también que unas lagrimas salieran de sus ojos.

-Que pretendes Sain- le dijo con tono mas que amenazador, tras de el venia casi corriendo Kent quien no había podido evitar que su compañero recibiera el golpe, pero parecía que el disfrutara de eso y el caballero había comenzado a creer que su amigo era masoquista.

-Lo lamento Lila…no alcance a detenerlo-

-Da igual-

Kent detecto cierto tono de fastidio en su voz y solo entonces noto la presencia de la niña tras de la castaña quien tenia dibujado en su rostro una sonrisa un tanto tonta ante la escena.

-¿y ella…?-

-Esto…pues…-

-¡Soy la nueva aprendiz de la maestra Lila!-

-¡ ¿Heee?- a la sorpresa de los dos caballeros se unió la de su estratega que se quedo mirando a la niña de la sonrisa boba con ganas de querer matarla, aunque debía reconocer que su insistencia era admirable y solo por eso no acabaría con su existencia.

-¿Mi dulce Lila eso es cierto?-

-Ya la oíste Sain…un amigo mío la envió pidiéndome que la instruyera por un tiempo en el arte de la guerra-

-Ya veo…-

-Pues si ese es el caso bienvenida al grupo…este…-

-Sophie, mi nombre es Sophie-

-Es más que un placer bella Sophie, yo soy Sain, apuesto caballero del cantón de Caelin y este aquí es mi compañero Kent.-

-Es un placer-

-Igualmente-

Kent nuevamente dirigió su vista a Lila que parecía no tener muy buen aspecto, y no era para menos, era otro problema que sumarle a su ya extensa lista, la pequeña pulga, como ella había decidido que la llamaría de ahora en adelante estaría fastidiándola todos los días para que apresurara los tramites, no pudo evitar maldecir a Cloud y seguramente que esto era una cobranza de su parte por dejarlo solo aguantando a la maestra.

-Te matare Cloud- susurro por lo bajo mientras comenzaba a avanzar.

-¿Dijiste algo Lila?-

-¡nada!, ya es tarde mejor regresemos a la posada para poder presentarle a Lyn y el resto a Sophie-

-/-

Todos ya habían regresado a la posada para descansar, para suerte de Lila regresaron justo a la hora de la cena y un exquisito aroma a guiso se escapaba por la puerta, al abrirla, todos ya estaban sentados a la mesa y solo los estaban esperando a ellos.

-Sophie ven- la estratega la agarro de la mano y la jalo hasta quedar al centro del comedor, dejándola ahí parada se subió sobre la silla que Lyn le había apartado y comenzó a hablar.

-¡Todo el mundo pónganme atención! ¡A partir de ahora esta niña que esta aquí viajara con nosotros como mi aprendiz así que les pido que sean amables con ella, su nombre es Sophie!-

Todos afirmaron con un fuerte "si" que seguramente se debió escuchar a un par de calles de ahí, pero al menos todos le dieron una amable bienvenida a la chica que estaba mas que feliz con tantas personas simpáticas rodeándola.

Lila que aun permanecía sobre la silla con los brazos fue obligada a bajar por un enojado Ian que se la llevo lejos de la multitud para pedirle explicaciones de lo que estaba sucediendo, hace tres años que las peleas entre ella y la maestra habían sido mortales por intentar meterle un aprendiz y ahora aceptaba a una así nada mas.

-¿me puedes explicar que esta sucediendo?-

-Es culpa del maldito de Cloud, envió a la mocosa para que me apurara, no tenia más opción que dejarle que se quedara…-

-Parece que te las veras feas al regresar-

-Por favor…deja de recordármelo en cada momento, te lo suplico…-

-Pero si enviaron a alguien mas por ti significa que debe de haber algún asunto que les apura-

-Lo se…-

-En fin, mejor vamos a cenar y luego a dormir-

-/-

Al otro día…

-He tenido noticias de varios vecinos de Caelin: Lahus, Tuscana, Kathalet, Tania y Santaruz, ninguno de ellos interferirá en el asunto.-

-Eliwood no se como podré agradecerte toda la ayuda que nos has brindado-

-Solo los eh convencido de que permanezcan neutrales, pero eso también significa que yo no los podré ayudar ¿Creen que podrán hacerlo sin mi?-

-No te preocupes, ya bastante nos has apoyado, mientras tengamos el paso libre no debería de haber problema alguno, yo me encargare del resto-

-Lila tiene razón, triunfare...debo hacerlo por el bien de mi abuelo-

-Comprendo, como amigo no podré ayudarlos directamente pero aun así estaré rezando por vuestro triunfo-

-La oportunidad que nos diste será fundamental, no te defraudaremos-

-Cuídense...-

-Tranquilo, ya veras que antes de una semana tendrás noticias favorable-

-Eso espero Lila, de ser así ¿podrías ir a darte una vuelta por Pherae, hay algo que quiero hablar contigo?-

-¿He? ¿Se trata de otra trampa de tu parte?-

-Jajajaja…es posible…-

Con estas ultimas palabras del heredero de Pherae se subió a su caballo y cabalgo fuera de la ciudad junto a sus escoltas de regreso a casa, Lila estaba mas que seguro que era algún otro intento de parte de Héctor por impedir que siguiera con lo que estaba haciendo así que dudaba fuertemente de aceptar la invitación de Eliwood.

-¿Qué querrá hablar Eliwood contigo?-

-No lo se…-

-quizás quiera ofrecerle trabajo como estratega a mi maestra-

-Es posible pulga-

-¿Pulga?-

-Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos de una vez, tu abuelo nos espera-

-¡Es verdad, tenemos que llegar al castillo lo antes posible!-

-/-

Ya era medio día y los mercenario de Lyndis habían avanzado un buen trecho pero para su desgracia un nuevo impedimento enlentecería su viaje, una densa niebla estaba comenzando a cubrirlo todo y ya casi era imposible poder seguí, con un poco de suerte podían ver a dos metros de donde se encontraban.

-Esta niebla no nos dejara avanzar-

-¡Lila deja que yo vaya primero!-

-¿Estas seguro?-

-Pues resulta que los ladrones tenemos muy buena vista y podemos ver incluso a través de la niebla así que yo puedo encargarme de guiarlos y así no retrasaremos tanto la llegada al castillo e Caelin-

-Esa es buena idea Matthew-

No lejos de ellos comenzaron a sentirse unas pesadas pisadas junto a un sonido metálico, todos se dispusieron a tomar las armas esperando un inminente ataque, algunos mas nerviosos que otros miraban impacientes de un lado al otro para no ser atrapados de improviso gracias a la espesa niebla. Justo detrás de la aprendiz de estratega una sombra de casi dos metros hizo que la niña soltara un agudo grito alertando a todos.

-¡Yiiiaaa!- la niña aterrorizada corrió a esconderse tras su maestra que no pudo evitar propinarle un golpe en la cabeza por escandalosa.

-¡calmate mujer, es solo un hombre, mira!- Efectivamente frente a ellos había una caballero con una gruesa armadura plateada que observaba el rostro de cada uno de los mercenarios esperando poder ver alguna cara conocida. Un pasivo Kent que al parecer junto a Rath habían sido los únicos en no alterarse con los gritos de la niña pudo reconocer a la persona dentro de todo ese metal.

-¡Sir Wallace!-

-Habéis venido…-

-¿Quién eres?-

-Era el comandante de los caballeros de Caelin Lila-

-Ya veo…-

-¿Por qué estas aquí? creí que te habías retirado para poder cultivar el campo-

-Si, pero eh recibido ordenes de Lord Lundgren, debo capturar a una impostora y un par de caballeros rebeldes.-

-¡Espera, todo lo que te han dicho es una mentira!-

-Atrás Lila, yo me encargo-

-Kent…-

-Lord Wallace, no creerás que hemos roto nuestra promesa de caballeros ¿verdad?-

-Mostradme a la niña que dice ser la hija de Madelyn-

-¿Con que propósito?-

-Si no me gusta lo que veo me la llevare-

-Nosotros te lo impediremos-

-¿Vosotros? Estaréis…-

-¡Esperen todos! Soy yo, Lyndis la hija de Madelyn-

-Haaa…-

-Comprenderé si no me crees-

-Mmm…hermosos ojos-

-¿perdón?-

-jajajaja soy caballero hace treinta años y en todo este tiempo eh aprendido que alguien con una mirada tan sincera como la tuya no podría ser una impostora jajajaja ¡pero que rayos! Si creo que hasta me uniré a tu causa.-

-¿Es enserio?-

-¡Este viejo ha jurado lealtad a Caelin y no permitiré que un usurpador llegue al trono!-

-Me agradas anciano eres honrado-

-¡Juajuajuajua! Tomare eso como un cumplido pequeña-

-/-

Gracias a Matthew y su excelente vista el grupo consiguió avanzar un buen poco, pero como todos lo sabían las cosas nunca son tan buenas como las pintan, no tardaron en aparecer tropas enemigas para intentar detener a los usurpadores del trono de Caelin. Era difícil una batalla a ciegas por lo que Lila debía pensar con mucho detenimiento los pasos a seguir.

-¡Todo el mundo manténganse atentos y no se separen por ningún motivo!, Kent ¿de donde pueden estar saliendo todos estos soldados?-

-Si no me equivoco estos terrenos le pertenecen al General Eagler-

-Kent esta en lo cierto, pero el es un hombre honrado, lo mas seguro es que este al corriente de los planes de Lundgren pero por algún motivo a tenido que ponerse a su favor-

-¿Existe la posibilidad de que tengan a alguno de sus familiares capturas o algo por el estilo?-

-Esa es una buena hipótesis Lord Wallace-

-Sea como sea, no podemos dejar que nos derroten, ¿en que dirección esta el castillo del general ese?-

-Hacia el sur-

-Pues ese será nuestro destino entonces, venciéndolo a el, el resto de las tropas se retiraran-

Siguiendo las ordenes de la estratega avanzaron con cautela sin separarse, las ordenes de la joven permitieron que nadie resultara herido en todo el camino, viendo como daba ordenes, reprendía y aconsejaba a cada una de sus unidades durante el combate Sophie no podía dejar de sentir cada ves mas admiración por su maestra que no titubeaba ni un solo instante cuando de tomar una decisión se trataba.

Para sorpresa del General Eagler no paso mucho hasta que su castillo estaba rodeado de los mercenarios de Lyndis, la niebla comenzaba a retirarse y debían enfrentarse a, último gran enemigo antes de verle la cara directamente a Lord Lundgren.

-¡Yo me encargare de Eagler pequeña estratega!-

-Es lo mas razonable, solo tu serás capaz de romper su defensa, cuento contigo Wallace-

Frente a frente los dos hombres de pesada armadura estaban listos para enfrentarse a un duelo del que solo uno podría salir con vida, cada quien luchando por sus propios ideales desde el mismo instante en que hicieron contacto con sus ojos la batalla había dado inicio.

-¡Eagler!-

-¡General Wallace! así que tu también te has unido a la impostora ¿no?-

-Yo lucho por el honor de Caelin y no por la ambición de Lundgren-

-Ah…ya veo… ¡basta de palabras y que comience el combate, no permitiré que los traidores den un paso mas sobre estas tierras!-

-¡insensato!...al menos deja que yo te derrote-

La pelea fue dura, a pesar de su avanzada edad ambos peleaban con sus armas como si se tratara de una sola con sus cuerpos, el resto miraba en silencio sintiendo un gran respeto por los dos caballeros. Sus armas chocaban la una contra la otra resonando en los oídos de los presentes y en cuanto se separaban parecían que se volvían a llamar a gritos esperando por el siguiente acercamiento, un reto del que solo una de ellas permanecería integra.

Luego de un rato fue Wallace quien consiguió romper la defensa de su contrincante y enterrando su lanza en su grueso pecho termino con el orgulloso General Eagler…

-Deben…irse rápido…el marques…no sabe nada…su enfermedad…no es mas que veneno…por favor…ayúdenlo…-

Fueron las ultimas palabras del hombre, suplicas que no dejaron indiferente a nadie, por respeto a el antes de retirarse del castillo que ahora yacía desierto optaron por darle una sepultura digna en su hogar, Serra se encargo de hacer el rezo final mientras el resto permanecía en silencio deseándole que pudiese descansar en paz…

-/-

Con la caída del General Eagler estaban a un paso mas cerca de que Lyndis consiguiera reunirse con su abuelo, ya solo iba quedando la batalla final contra Lundgren y sus tropas que esperaban alrededor del castillo.

Ya podían ver Caelin a la distancia, Lyndis podía sentir que aquella presión que sentía en su pecho se hacia cada ves mas fuerte, la ansiedad por saber el estado en que se encontraba su abuelo no le daba ni un solo minuto de tranquilidad, sabia que este seria el combate final, mirando a sus compañeros avanzando a la par con ella se daba cuenta de la suerte que tenia de haberse hecho con amigos tan buenos como ellos, sabia que teniéndolos de su lado no habría ningún obstáculo que le impidiera avanzar hasta su destino.

FIN CAPITULO.

**Notas de Xio: ****Hoy me paso algo gracioso, llevo varios días un tanto desmotivada pero cuando me levante dije "Este día escribiré un nuevo capitulo de mi fic" fue entonces que me puse a leer el ultimo capitulo para ver donde había quedado, cuando termine recordé que hacia un tiempo ya había avanzado en el siguiente y cuando busque el archivo mayor fue mi sorpresa al darme cuenta de que estaba prácticamente listo y solo faltaba revisar la ortografía y agregarle un par de párrafos y yo: O.o**, **sep, se que la situación es un poco entupida pero si no me hubiese dado cuenta posiblemente habría escrito todo de nuevo jajajajajaja –risita nerviosa-, en fin dejando eso de lado espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y si mis cálculos no son errados será uno mas y le pondré fin a la parte de Lyndis (al fin ) y comenzara con la historia principal del juego :3, eso seria, un saludo a todos y pues nos leemos en el próximo capitulo, ¡Bye bye!.**


End file.
